Diagnose: Gebrochene Seele mit schmerzendem Herzen
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Katie Bell erwischt ihren Freund Wood, mit einer anderen - Sie läuft davon - Trifft auf Flint - Es zeigen sich Gefühle MF/KB
1. Prolog: Verletzbares Gefühl

**Prolog:**** Verletzbares Gefühl**

Verdammt. Wie konnte er ihr das antun?

Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass er nur sie will. Nur sie liebte! Wie schön waren die glücklichen Momente, die schöne Zeit. Die tolle Zweisamkeit. Die vielen Erlebnisse - Unglaubliche Erlebnisse.

Wieso? Wieso tat er ihr dann so etwas an!

**Flashback**

_Mit einer fröhlichen Laune, nannte sie das Passwort und die fette Dame ließ sie gewähren, so dass das Portrait zur Seite schwankte._

_Es war nun doch schon ziemlich spät geworden. Sie musste noch schnell etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, da ihre Prüfungen immer näher kamen._

_Umso mehr freute sie sich, auf eine bestimmte Person.  
Er hatten sich, per Zettel, im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihr_ _verabredet. Nur sie beide. Alleine._

_  
Etwas nervös, lief sie durch das kleine Portal und rein in den Gemeinschaftssaal. Ihre Bücher, die sie aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, drückte sie fest an den Oberkörper._

_Niemand war zu sehen, als sie im Mitten des Raumes stand._

Sie nahm zügig den Zettel noch einmal heraus und las ihn noch einmal durch. Bestimmt nun schon zum 4. Mal!

"_Heute Abend, ca. 21 Uhr, im Gemeinschaftsraum."_

_Okay. Es war nicht viel. Aber es sprach Bänder!  
Komisch kam ihr nur vor, dass er nicht unterzeichnet hatte. Das hatte er sonst ja auch immer gemacht._

_Nun ja. Vielleicht hatte er es auch einfach vergessen in der Eile._

_Wieder verstaute sie den Zettel in ihrer Robe und sah danach auf die Uhr, die im Saal hing. Es war schon Zehn nach Neun. Also müsste er schon hier sein. Zielstrebig suchte sie den Raum ab mit ihren Adleraugen. Doch keinen Ansatz von braunen Haaren. Oder von diesen tollen Augen._

_Leicht kam sie ins schwärmen._

_Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch. Sie vermutete es weiter hinten im Gemeinschaftsraum und ging daher mit leisen Schritten etwas weiter. Schlich um einen Sessel herum, genauso wie um Tische, auf denen noch ein unbeendetes Zauberschachspiel lag._

_Die Geräusche wurden lauter. Sie traute sich kaum weiter zu gehen. Ihr kam dieses Geräusch wirklich nicht seriös vor._

_Als sie dann um eine Trennwand herum ging, die zwei Zimmer teilen sollte, schreckt sie zusammen und ihre Bücher fielen der Schwerkraft unweigerlich zum Opfer._

_Was sie sah, ließ sie zittern._

_Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein!_

_Durch das scheppern, der Bücher, sahen zwei Personen, die ebenfalls anwesend waren hoch._

_Es waren deutlich zwei, verschiedener Geschlechter, die auf dem Sofa sich bequem gemacht hatten. Doch nicht irgendwie. Nein. In einer eindeutigen Situation!_

Okay. So weit und gut. Aber was sie so aus der Haut fahren ließ, war, dass der Junge, der unweigerlich auf dem Mädchen lag, kein anderer war, als ihr,…ja IHR Freund!

_Etwas verwirrt, und ebenso auch überrascht und nervös, entzog sich der Junge, dem Mädchen, und schnappte sie eine Decke, die seine Zonen vehement verdeckten._

„_Katie…ich…es sieht nicht nach dem aus, was du denkst...ich-", fing er an, doch wurde schnell und deutlich von der jungen Frau unterbrochen._

„_Was gibt's da nicht zu verstehen, Oliv-…Wood!?", schrie sie ihn an, spuckte sein Name nur so aus und versuchte dabei ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken._

„_Oli…wer ist das?", kam es von dem Mädchen, das immer noch auf dem Sofa lag, doch sich mittlerweile ihre Robe genommen hatte, um sich zu bedecken._

_Schnaubend sah Katie auf das Weib, das gerade mit ihrem Freund...Ex-Freund rumgemacht hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Robe – Blau. Ravenclaw._

_An ihr rauschten vier Monate glückliche Momente vorbei, die plötzlich alle in einem schwarzen Loch verschwanden._

_Sie wandte sich an den Braunhaarigen._

„_Warum?", fragte sie leise erschüttert und auch ein Hauch Verletzbarkeit konnte man dabei herausfiltern._

_Er mied ihren Blick. Und da wusste sie, dass sie weg musste._

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie aus dem Hinterzimmer, quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus aus diesem, durch das Portraitloch.

_Ihre Fröhlichkeit war wie weg geblasen, ausradiert. Und nur noch Traurigkeit war zu spüren._

_Nun rannen ihr unweigerlich Tränen hinab._

**Flashback Ende**


	2. Unverständnisvolles Entgegenkommen

**1. Chapter:**** Unverständnisvolles Entgegenkommen**

Und jetzt? Verdammt. Warum hat er das gemacht? War sie den nichts Wert. Musste man sie denn so bescheißen?

Nach dem sie geflüchtet war, da sie den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, war sie ziellos im Schloss umher gelaufen. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen. Tränen, die sie dachte, sie gar nicht zu haben, liefen ihr die ganze Zeit hinunter. Schmerzen hatte sie in nähe ihres Herzens. Krampfhaft hatte sie eine Hand darauf gelegt, um es somit zu beruhigen.

Doch es half nichts.

Sie musste sich ständige an dieses Bild erinnern. Er und sie, er auf ihr…sie beide beim… .

„Scheiße!", zischte sie und merkte, das ihre Stimme nur noch ein Gebröckel aus einer Anzahl an Wörter waren.

Warum?

Die Frage stellte sie sich so oft in den letzten paar Minuten.

Sie lehnte sich an eine Mauer ab, nicht wissend wo sie sich Momentan befand.

In ihrem Kopf spielten sich so viele Ereignisse ab. Gute,…als auch schlecht. Und dabei kam gerade eine Szene vor, indem sie sich mit Wood fast gestritten hatten.

Es ging um…nun ja. Was halt so Pärchen machen, wenn sie sich sehr lieb hatten.

Es war ihr von Anfang an klar, dass er es gerne mit ihr…tun wollte.

Aber sie teilte seine Meinung damals nicht. Nun ja. Noch nicht.

Sie war bzw. sie ist immer noch Jungfrau und wollte sich daher noch etwas aneignen. Sachlich gesprochen. Sie fühlte sich dazu noch nicht reif genug. Ein wenig Angst spielte da auch eine Rolle.

Aber das war doch normal, bei so jungen Frauen, wie sie. Angst vorm 1. Mal. War doch alles normal.

Wieder brannten sich die Bilder in ihren Kopf.

Das wollte er also! Sex, das er von ihr nicht bekommen konnte!

Sie legte ihre Hände ins Gesicht und fuhr dabei ein paar Tränen mit ihrer Robe weg.

Sie kam sich total verarscht vor.

Mit einem elenden Seufzer, nahm sie ihre Hände wieder aus dem Sichtfeld, stieß sich von der Wand hinter ihr ab und lief den Gang weiter. Keine Ahnung, wohin sie wollte. Nur weit, weit weg von diesem Betrüger.

Das Licht des Mondes, schien durch die Fenster, die den Korridor beleuchtete, auf die eine verzweifelte, sogar fast depressive Gryffindor lief.

Ihr Blick war immer gen Boden gerichtet. Schaute kaum auf, nur wenn sie um eine Ecke bog.

Doch kaum das sie den nächsten Gang erreicht hatte, hörte sie Schritte von hinten auf sie zu kommen.

Mist. Wahrscheinlich ein Lehrer, der gerade eine Tour durch das Schloss machte. Oder eben…

Nein. An diesen Wicht wollte sie sich nun partout nicht denken.

Doch was ist, wenn er es doch war? War er ihr sogar hinterher gerannt, nachdem er sich wieder hergerichtet hatte, natürlich!? Wollte er sich Entschuldigen, dafür, das er sie betrogen hatte?

Wenn ja. Dann sollte er schnell Abstand halten, sonst klatscht hier bald einiges, aber garantiert kein Beifall!

Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Handfläche auf ihrer linken Schulter, die sie sanft herum wirbelte. Ihre Augen huschten schnell zur Robe des Unbekannten, sofort sah man im Mondschein das Emblem einer Schlange.

Na toll. Ein Slytherin. Hatte sie nicht schon heute einen schrecklichen Tag?

„Na Holla. Bell."

Zum Glück. Es war kein Lehrer. Den solcher hätte sie mit ‚Miss' angeredet.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf weiter nach oben, um den Übeltäter, der sie in noch eine schreckliche Fassung brachte, zu identifizieren.

Und da kam der 2. Schreck, innerhalb von einer halben Stunde?!

„Was…was willst du von mir, Flint?", fragte sie barsch, jedoch immer noch mit einer bröckligen Stimme und stieß gekonnt seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.

Er beäugte sie kurz. Dabei fielen ihm die fast Blut unterlaufenden Augen auf.

Hatte sie geweint?

„Was ich will? Nun ja. Es gibt da ein paar Bedürfnisse, die ein Mann gerne mal braucht. Aber sei gewiss, das ich sie mir sicherlich nicht bei dir hole.", höhnte er.

Und da war es wieder.

Bilder, Szenen von gerade mal 30 Minuten.

Warum konnte man sie nicht mit diesem Thema in Ruhe lassen.

Es bahnten sich schon wieder Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel an. Verdammt. Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor ihm!

„Bell, reiß dich zusammen, du kannst später hinter einem Wandteppich heulen, aber wag dich vor Flint zu weinen!", mahnte sie sich selber in Gedanken.

Damit unterdrückte sie es fürs Erste.

Immer noch schaute er auf sie hinab. Etwas verwundert darüber, dass er noch keine patzige Antwort zurückbekommen hatte.

Abrupt drehte sie sich einfach um.

Da kam ihn ihm langsam das Gefühl auf, das was nicht stimmte.

Sonst war sie doch nie um eine Antwort verlegen.

„Alles okay?", stellte er dann die Frage, ohne richtig überlegt zu haben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Selbst verwundert über seine Annteilnahme, sah er sie an.

Sie spürte die Blicke auf ihrem Körper. Wie kleine Nähnadeln, die sich langsam und quälend durch ihre Seele stachen. Die sie vehement zusetzten.

Und ganz plötzlich brach alles in ihr Zusammen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr denken und ließ sich rückwärts an die Wand fallen.

Gleich darauf konnte er ein Schluchzen vernehmen.

Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie dachte sie konnte ihren Schmerz zurückschleudern. Ihn einfach vergessen. In den hintersten Teil ihres Herzens wegsperren, einfrieren. Doch…

als sie wieder dieses Bild im Kopf hatte. Da brach ihr Herz, ihre Seele.

Verdammt! Sie hatten ihm vertraut!

„Hey…Bell."

Etwas verwirrt und gleichzeitig leicht geschockt, ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und drehte sich zu ihr um, so dass er direkt vor ihr stand. Ihr Gesicht gegenüber das Seine.

Er schluckte. Waren seine Worte diesmal wirklich zu hart gewesen?

Schützend wanderten wieder ihre Hände um ihr verweintes Gesicht.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sie sich gehen lassen würde. Bestimmt würde er sie dann auslachen, weil sie einfach zu sensibel war, so klein, so schwach.

Doch etwas ganz unerwartetes passierte gleich nach ihrem Gedanken.

Flint, der sich einfach nicht erklären konnte, was er da tat, nahm ihre Hände aus dem Gesicht, indem er seine einfach dazu legte und sie auseinander schob.

Sie weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er sich über ihre Situation jetzt auch noch lustig machen würde.

Doch kaum das sie das gedacht hatte, spürte sie eine angenehme Wärme, die an ihren Wangen entlang streifte. Ihre Augen schwankten zur Seite und sah, dass er mit seinem Finger leicht ein paar Tränen weggewischt hatte.

Das nächste was sie von sich aus fühlte, war der weiche Pullover des Slytherins.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie da genau tat, warf sie sich an die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen.

Verwundert darüber, dass sich plötzlich eine Löwin an seine Brust schmiegte, ließ er trotzdem ohne zu zögern, seine Arme um diese verschränken.

Kurz darauf, fing sie hemmungslos an zu weinen.

Vorsichtig und leise redete er auf sie ein. Wusste gar nicht, was er sonst tun solle.

Noch nie hatte er ein weinendes Mädchen im Arm gehabt, nun gut, sicherlich mal, weil eine geheult hat, aber dann nur, da er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.  
Aber eine Gryffindor, hatte er nun wirklich noch nie. Jedenfalls in der Situation. Wenn man versteht.

Immer wieder schaute er den Korridor hoch und runter.

Wenn jetzt ein Lehrer um die Ecke schoss, und die zwei hier stehen sehen würde, wäre der Trubel perfekt!

Ein Slytherin mit einer heulenden Gryffindor im Arm.

Ganz großes Kino!

Am Ende wird ihm noch ‚seelische Verletzung einer Schutzbefohlenen' vorgeworfen.

Nein. Darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Er sah auf sie hinab.

Was war mit ihr passiert, das sie sogar nicht mal Halt machte, sich ihrem Erzfeind, zumindest im Quidditch, um den Hals zu werfen. Im Sinnlichen betrachtet.

Wörtlich genommen, krallte sie sich geradewegs in seinen neuen Pullover.

Immer noch leicht weinerlich vergoss sie ihre Tränen in seinen gräulichen Pullover. Ihr war es egal, dass sie gerade in den Armen von Marcus Flint lag. Er war nun mal da. Sie brauchte irgendwen, der sie ein wenig stützte. Sie fühlte sich doch so wertlos.

So…allein.

Sie war so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie nur kurz mit bekam, dass er sie aus seinen Armen heraus manövriert hatte und sich ihre Hand geschnappt hatte.

„Komm mit.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu, als er kurz danach los ging und sie ihm, ohne umschweife, folgte.

Sie wusste nicht wohin er mit ihr wollte, es war ihr egal. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl kam in ihr hoch, als sie permanent auf seine Hand starrte, in dem nun auch ihre Hand war.

Seine Hand war so schön warm. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass seine Temperatur so angenehm war. Ihre Gedankengänge über die Slytherins waren immer kalt. Eiskalt. Ohne jegliches Gefühl.

Als beide mehrere Stufen hinab gestiegen waren, war ihr auf einmal bewusst wo sie sich befanden.

Im Kerker.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Wo wollte er hin.

Hoffentlich bringt er sie nicht zu Snape. Vermutlich war das von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen. Erst einschleimen und als sie ihm folgen würde, lieferte er sie aus. Ohne Warnung!

Flint hielt abrupt an, so dass sie fast in ihn gelaufen wäre.

Suchend tastete er eine Mauer ab und wie auf an hieb, glitten ein paar Steine zur Seite, wie als würde man die Mauer zur Winkelgasse teilen, und ein kleiner Durchgang kam zum Vorschein.

Strebend zog er sie als erste hinein, ließ ihre Hand los und legte dieselbe auf ihren Rücken.  
Als er auch in diesen eintrat, tastete er diese wieder mit der anderen Hand ab um den Eingang wieder zu verließen.

Das nächste was er tat war, das er sie sachte weiter schob.

Es war stock duster. Sie konnte kaum was sehen. Das einzigste was sie vernahm, war nun beide Hände an ihren Armen. Jedoch musste man sagen, diese schönen warmen Hände.

Sie lächelte leicht, doch als sie eine Tür vernahm, in der unten durch einen Lichtspalt zu sehen war, verblasste ihr Lächeln sofort.

Kurz bevor sie an der Tür angekommen war, schob sich der Slytherin an der Gryffindor vorbei und öffnete vor ihr die Tür.

Ein grelles Licht kam ihr entgegen. Sie musste teilweise sogar ein Auge schließen.

Doch kaum hatte sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt, zog Flint sie weiter in das kleine Kämmerchen, das sie nun erkannte, hinein.

Es war ein großer Holztisch zu sehen und sechs Stühle, ebenfalls aus Holz, standen drum herum. Auf dem Tisch lag ein großer Teller, mit kleinem Gebäck darauf und Erdnüssen.

Durch kleine Dekorationen, sah der Raum aus, wie zur Weihnachtszeit geschmückt.

Nach dem sie das Zimmer gemustert hatte, wies er ihr an sich zu setzen.  
Komischerweise befolgte sie. Seit wann war sie so?

Auch er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich willenlos setzte. Seit wann hörte sie auf ihn?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Irrsinnig.

Flint drehte ihr den Rücken zu und nahm eine Tasse aus dem, da drüber hängenden Schrank, murmelte eine Formel und wie aus dem nichts füllte sich die Tasse mit einer Heißen Schokolade.

Nichts sagend, drehte er sich zu ihr um und stellte die Tasse vor sie auf den Tisch.

Sie blickte zu ihm nach hinten und dann auf die Tasse.

Was tat er? Erst das mit dem Tränen wegwischen, dann die Umarmung und jetzt stellte er ihr auch noch ein warmes Getränk vor die Nase.

Wo war der Flint hin, der sie kannte? Dieser arrogante nichts Nutz?!

Erst als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass er sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

Nach langem Schweigen, in der sie ihre Tasse nicht einmal angerührt hatte, brach er die Stille.

„Verdammt, trink doch was. Es ist nicht vergiftet, falls du das denkst!", sagte er missmutige.

Sie antwortete nicht, stattdessen, starrte sie nur in ihren heißen Kakao.

„Bell…du musst-"

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich muss und was nicht!", zischte sie plötzlich und unterbrach seinen Satz.

Doch kaum hatte sie das gesagt, kam ihr schon wieder so eine Art Schuldgefühle hoch.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren.", entwich es ihr leise.

„Schon gut.", sagte er auch leise und sah zu ihr.

Er musste leicht lächeln, als sie die Tasse in ihre zwei Hände nahm und ein paar Mal daran nippte.

Kaum, das sie abgesetzt hatte, richtete sie ihre Worte, die sie die ganze Zeit im Gedanken verfolgte, gegen ihn.

„Warum tust du das?"

Wie, als hätte er ihre Frage kommen hören, schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte er ehrlich und sah auf den Holztisch, „Und was hast du so schlimmes getan, das du heulend in den Korridoren umher irrst?"

„Ich…", sie stockte.

Er bemerkte das schnell und sah zu ihr.

„Hör mal, wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, was ich wirklich verstehen kann, dann brauchst du es auch nicht zu sag-"

„Er hat mich vollkommen verarscht."

Sie wusste gerade selbst nicht was sie da tat.

Mein Gott! Sie war gerade dabei einem Slytherin zu erzählen, das ihr Freund sie beschissen hatte! Wie tief war sie den schon gesunken?

„Wer?", fragte er ungewollt nach.

„Na wer wohl, Wood."

„Oh, ihr seid beim Nachnamen? Was ganz neues.", scherzte er, doch wusste augenblicklich, das es ganz anders war als scherzhaft!

„Das findest du witzig?! Findest du auch witzig, das er 'ne kleine Ravenclaw vögelt? Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, und ich da völlig unerwartet reinplatze??? Verdammt!", schrie sie ihn an und ihr Kopf fand wenig später den Weg auf die Tischplatte - Scheppernd.

Etwas erschrocken über ihre Lautstärke, wich er einen Moment zurück. Doch gleich darauf sah er zu dem Häufchen Elend, das immer wieder mit ihrem Kopf leicht auf die Platte hämmerte.

„Ich bin so blöd."

„Hör auf damit."

Doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Wollte ihn nicht hören. Was wusste er schon, von ihren Problemen?

„Bell! Hör auf damit dir selbst weh zu tun! Das bringt doch nichts."

„Ich weiß, dass das nichts bringt, aber es beruhigt mich, okay?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Abwehrend hielt er seine Hände nach oben, um zu symbolisieren, das er nichts gesagt hätte.

„Was soll ich bloß machen. Ich bin so blöd."

„Du kannst gar nichts machen. Akzeptiere und vergiss es einfach wieder."

„Akzeptieren? Vergessen? Sag mal spinnst du? Wie kann man so was akzeptieren? Geschweige den vergessen?!", warf sie ihm entrüstet vor.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama draus. Wir Männer sind eben so. Das liegt in der Natur. Du kannst gar nichts-", und wieder wurde ihm sein Satz abgeschnitten, doch diesmal dadurch, das ihm eine gewaltige Ohrfeige entgegen kam.

Allein durch diese Wucht, fiel er mit dem Stuhl nach hinten um und sah vom Boden zu ihr hoch.

Sie war aufgesprungen. Konnte seine Wort nicht mehr ertragen. Ihr Herz schmerzte so, fühlte sich abserviert.

Und jetzt musste sie sich auch noch, die Erklärungsversuche, eines Slytherins anhören! Nein Danke. Darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten.

Verdammt. Warum taten ihr alle immer weh!

Wieder aufgerichtet und nachdem er sich etwas abgeklopft hatte, ging er langsam um den Tisch herum und stand am Ende neben der Braunhaarigen.

Er konnte sie ja ein wenig verstehen, ihren Ausbruch zumindest.

Das was Wood gemacht hat, war ja wirklich nicht die feine Englische Art. Konnte er nicht wenigstens, vorher mit ihr Schluss machen. Und sich danach diese Affäre leisten?

Dann hätte er jetzt nicht in diesem kleinen Zimmer sitzen müssen.

„Wieso…was…", brabbelte sie vor sich hin.

„Hör auf mein Rat und vergiss die ganze Sache!"

„Hat dir der Schlag gerade nicht gereicht? Willst du noch einen?"

„Also wenn du mich direkt fragst, ich will nicht noch mal eine Ohrfeige von dir kassieren.", er fasste sich an seine Wange und fuhr über die rot angelaufene Stelle drüber, „Kein Wunder, das er so mit dir umspringt. Würde jeder tun."

Kaum hatte er diesen abwertenden Satz gesagt, schlug sie schon wieder auf ihn ein.

Jedoch nicht auf sein Gesicht, mehr ihre Fäuste brannten nun auf seiner Brust.

Nach kurzem jedoch, ließ sie sich wieder gegen ihn fallen.

Sachte legte er wieder seine Arme um sie.

„Hast du dich jetzt genug ausgepowert?"

Schweigend lehnte sie sich gegen ihn. Zwar versuchte sie ihr Schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, doch immer noch entstanden kleine, leise Wellen, der unterdrückten Gefühle.


	3. Deal!

**2. Chapter:**** Deal?**

Ihr Schluchzen war noch kaum merklich zu hören, als er sie ein wenig von sich löste. Jedoch sah man immer noch die Tränenspuren, die man von ihren Augen bis hinunter ans Kinn geflossen waren. Ihre Beine fühlten sich ausgelaugt an. Hatte kaum noch Kraft um sich darauf zu halten. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie in so einer Situation, so schwach wirken würde.  
Auch Flint hatte ihre schwache Haltung bemerkt und bugsierte sie auf den Stuhl, wo sie zuvor auch schon gesessen hatte.

„Setz dich, bevor du hier noch völlig zusammensinkst."

Sie gehorchte wieder einmal.  
Warum wehrte sie sich nicht? Sonst war sie doch auch immer die erste die so was nicht auf sich sitzen ließ. Auch er nahm sich einen Stuhl, richtete ihn aber so, dass er zu Bell gegenüber stand und setzte sich.  
Katie konnte seinen Blick auf ihr spüren. Sie jedoch wandte sich zur Seite.

Es war ihr auf einer Weise unangenehm, ihn anzusehen. Immer noch nicht konnte sie verstehen, warum er ihr so entgegenkam. Das hatte er doch auch nie zuvor getan! Warum jetzt?  
Gerade diesen Moment im Korridor, hätte er schamlos ausnutzen können. So verletzlich sie doch grade in diesem Augenblick war. Gerade da, hätte er sie so demütigen können, dass sie sich vermutlich nie mehr getraut hätte ihm auch nur zu begegnen.  
Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen, saßen sie hier nun und weinte sich bei ihm aus.

„Wie…kam es eigentlich das du ihn erwischt hast?", fragte er nach einer längeren Pause.

Abrupt sah sie zu ihm auf.  
Das wollte er jetzt doch nicht wirklich wissen, oder? War es nicht schon genug, dass er sie in so ein Chaos stürzte? Eigentlich wollte sie diese Sache auslöschen. Die Tatsache, dass Wood sie wirklich betrogen hatte. Nie wieder wollte sie darüber sprechen. Wollte es für sich behalten und es einfach herunterschlucken.  
Doch mit dieser Frage zerstörte er ihre Vorstellung davon gänzlich. Nur mit Mühe erzählte sie ihm, was vorher passiert war.

Sie kam gerade vom Abendessen, als sie einen Zettel in ihren Umhang fühlte. Irgendjemand hatte ihn wohl dort verstaut.  
Sie erzählte ihm genauso, was in diesem Zettel stand.  
Eigentlich war alles so klar. So normal. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass das alles so ein böses Ende nehmen würde.  
Als sie an dem Punkt kam, in dem sie Wood und diese kleine Ravenclaw gesehen hatte, stockte sie kurz und sah zur Seite. Die ganze Verzweiflung und das Gefühl verletzt worden zu sein, kamen mit einem Schlag wieder hoch. Sie fing an zu zittern. Sie konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein?!  
Wie als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.

„Du darfst dir keine Schuld geben, Bell. Es war nämlich nicht deine Schuld."

Als keine Antwort kam sprach er weiter.

„Wood ist ein Schrumpfkopf, okay?!"

Bei dieser Benennung musste sie leicht lächeln und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. Gleich darauf nahm er wieder seine Hände zu sich.  
Katie musste erschreckend feststellen, das sie gerne noch weiter seine ausgesprochen warmen Hände auf ihren Schultern hätte. Es befreite sie auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Befreiung, im Sinne von, einer Stütze. Auch wenn sie nie gedacht hätte das Marcus Flint mal diese Stütze sein würde.

„Sag mal. Du hast keine Ahnung wer dir diesen Zettel unauffällig gegeben hat?", fragte er dann.

„Wood wer sonst?!", sagte sie schnell.

„Nein. Ich mein du hast niemanden gesehen, der sich an deinen Umhang zu schaffen machte?!"

„Ach das…nein. Hab ich nicht. Warum? Ist das jetzt noch wichtig?", fragte sie nun etwas schnippisch.

Er grinste innerlich. Langsam kam die alte Bell zurück.

„Na ja. Findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass er dir so was schreibt, obwohl er dann doch so überrascht war, das du da…reingeplatzt bist?"

Stimmt. Er hatte Recht. Auch wenn sie das jetzt nicht zugab.

„Hast du den Zettel noch dabei?", fragte er, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Zeig mal her."

„Willst du ihn einrahmen? Kein Problem, ich schenk ihn dir!", gab sie zickig zurück und schmiss den Zettel, nach dem sie ihn aus ihrer Robe gezogen hatte, zu ihm hinüber.

„Nein danke. Aber schön das du so großzügig bist.", grinste er zurück.

Irgendwie gefiel ihr das Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Slytherin. Es war einfach angenehm. Kein Hohn lag in keiner seiner Aussagen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Man hätte meinen können, dass er noch eine andere Seite an sich hätte. Eine Seite, die Katie gerade kennenlernen durfte.

Flint studierte das kleine Pergamentfetzchen genau. Ein paar Mal las er darüber. Er wendete es auch ein paar Mal hin und her. Um einiges abzusichern.  
Katie beobachtete sein Vorgehen nur mit Skepsis.

„Ist es so schwer einen Satz zu lesen?", kam es dann doch von ihr.

Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, es sah einfach unglaublich komisch aus.  
Er schaute sie daraufhin an.

„Das nicht. Aber ich glaube du bist da einem gewaltig in eine Falle getappt."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Das hier,…", er wedelte mit dem Fetzen, „ist sicherlich nicht von Wood geschrieben. Falls doch. Ist ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen."

„Huh?!", sie verstand gerade Bahnhof.

„Na, das Geschriebene ist mit Magie entstanden. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Wood einen so derartigen Zauber beherrscht. Es ist schwieriger als man denkt."

„Und…was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?"

„Bell, bist du nur so blöd oder tust du nur so? Irgendeiner muss es wohl gewusst haben, dass Wood dich hintergeht und hat dir den Zettel geschrieben. Dieser jenige wollte aber sicher gehen, dass du es als seine Handschrift erkennst. Und da er die Schrift nicht manuell schreiben konnte, kam halt der Zauber zum Einsatz. Hat's jetzt klick gemacht in deinem hübschen Köpfchen?!", sagte er, durchdachte aber noch mal was er da gesagt hatte, damit er auch alles richtig erklärt hatte, doch er stockte im Gedanken.

Hatte er gerade wirklich ‚hübsches Köpfchen' gesagt?!

Auch Katie fiel das auf, doch übersprang es.  
Es ist ihm sicherlich nur rausgerutscht.

„Aber…wer sollte so was wissen?"

„Also soweit kann ich auch nicht denken, ja?! Vielleicht einer deiner Freunde? Klassenkameraden? Oder vielleicht auch seine Affäre persönlich. Keine Ahnung.", sagte er und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

„Das letztere schließe ich aus. Die hat völlig perplex zwischen mir und Wood hin und her gestarrt, als ich da stand. Die hatte keine Ahnung davon.", sagte sie schnell, streckte dann ihren einen Arm aus und umfasste ihren Kakao, der mittlerweile etwas abgekühlt war, um ihn dann zu sich zu ziehen.

„Na wenn du das sagst."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nichts.", erwiderte er zügig und schaute schnell auf die Uhr, die schräg links von ihm an der Wand hing.

Es war kurz vor eins. Meine Güte wie schnell die Zeit verging.  
Katie musterte ihn kurz, als er von ihr absah. Normalerweise hatte sie sich noch nie Gedanken über ihn gemacht. Aber jetzt durchflogen ihr sämtliche Gedanken, die sie schon immer über ihn wissen wollte. Genau genommen, wusste sie nur dass er Mannschafskapitän und Jäger im Hause Slytherin war. Ansonsten war da,…eigentlich nichts mehr. Gut, okay. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie. Somit auch eine Klassenstufe über ihr. Aber mehr wusste sie nicht von ihm.

Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, merkte er den Blick von ihr und sein Mundwinkel zog sich zu einem Grinsen etwas hoch.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er grinsend und musterte jetzt auch sie.

Sie schaute kurz in seine Augen, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wunschdenken, Flint.", und nippte kurz an ihrer Tasse.

„Und, klappt's?"

„Was?"

„Dir was vorzumachen."

Entrüstet starrte sie ihn an.

„Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass alle Weiber auf mich stehen. Du wärst da nicht die einzige."

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!"

„Och vieles. Ich krieg eben jede rum."

„Na dann kannste dir an mir die Zähne ausbeißen.", zischte sie, stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Bist du da sicher?", sagte er etwas leiser und stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf.

Unsicher sah Katie zu ihm hoch. Was hatte dieser Slytherin nun wieder vor?  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Seine Hände stütze er leicht auf ihrer Stuhllehne ab und kam ihr etwas näher. Von Zentimeter zu Zentimeter.

„Auch dich krieg ich rum, Bell.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Nacken. Verdammt, was tat er mit ihr?  
Alles ging viel zu schnell, als hätte sie sich wehren können. Da streifte er kurz mit seinen Lippen ihre Ohrmuschel. Sein Atem streifte ihre Wangen. Sein Duft roch sie unweigerlich und ihr Herz raste auf einmal. Sie schloss aus Reflex die Augen, um sie danach gleich wieder aufzureißen. Nein! Nicht mit ihr!

„Lass das!!", zischte sie ihn wieder an und schuppste ihn von sich.

Gleich darauf stand sie auf und wie aus Zauberei stand sie hinter ihrem Stuhl. Doch als sie zu ihm sah, fing er plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Oh man, Bell. Du bist schneller aus der Bahn zu werfen, als ich dachte."

„Hör auf zu lachen!"

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten um damit aufzuhören.

„Du Vollidiot!"

Er stoppte.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?", sagte er in einem bedrohlichen Ton.

„Das was ich gesagt hab.", sagte sie stur.

Und wieder kam er auf sie zu. Schnell ließ Katie den Stuhl los und machte weitere Schritte zurück, bis sie an eine Wand stößt. Doch er verfolgte sie weiter und weiter, bis auch er ihr gegenüber an der Wand stand. Sein Grinsen konnte er gar nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Es war wie hinein programmiert.

„Ich würde mal sagen, du bist fest genagelt, Bell.", grinste er weiter und stemmte seine Hände neben sie, an beiden Seiten ab.

„Flint,…du wagst dich gerade zu weit aus dem Fenster, weißt du das?!", entgegnete sie ihm und schluckte dennoch leicht.

„Gib's doch zu. Es gefällt dir."

„Bestimmt nicht."

„Na dann sollten wir das mal gleich ändern.", sagte er nun mit einem tick leiser und kam ihr verdächtig nahe.

„Ich warne dich."

Ohne auf ihre Worte zu hören, triefte er ab in Richtung ihres linken Ohres.

Kaum war er vor diesem, flüsterte er ihr etwas zu.

„Wir wär's mit einem Deal?", und entfernte sich wieder von ihr, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Wie bitte?!"

„Na eine Vereinbarung. Du und ich."

„Und was?", fragte sie irritiert nach.

„Einen Deal, wie du zeigen kannst das Wood ein Vollidiot ist.", grinste er mal wieder.

Katie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was war das denn nun schon wieder? Erst diese Hilfsbereitschaft, dann wieder dieses typische Machogelabber und jetzt diesen ‚Deal'. Also irgendwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht.

„Ich nehme mal an, du willst dich sicherlich an ihm rächen, oder nicht? Falls das so ist, bin ich gerne bereit dich dabei zu unterstützen."

„Und wie kommt es zu diese Ehre für mich? Hat dich jetzt das Hilfe-Virus erwischt?", sagte sie, dabei triefte der Satz nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Glaub nicht, dass es mir dabei um dich geht. Es ist nur eine verlockende Idee, Wood mal richtig zu demütigen. Und du weißt wie sehr mich das anspricht."

Einen kurzen Moment musste sie darüber nachdenken. Es ging ihr schon vorher im Kopf herum, Wood es heimzahlen zu lassen, wie er mit ihr umgesprungen ist. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen. Sich rächen dafür. Aber das war nun mal nicht sie! Sie hatte doch sonst nicht solche Gedanken. War immer lieb, hilfsbereit und lässt alles über sich ergehen, auch wenn es sie innerlich zerriss. So war sie nun mal. Sie war eben eine leibhaftige Gryffindor. Aber der Gedanke breitete sich weiter in ihrem Kopf aus. Es hatte was. Dieser Deal. Etwas ungewöhnlich, aber ja, es war schon okay.  
Das einzigste was sie jetzt nur noch etwas verwirrte war, das sie ausgerechnet mit Flint diesen Deal machen würde. Immerhin ist er Slytherin. Nur mal so als Erinnerung. Und ein nichts Nutz noch dazu. Okay…wenn man weiter in ihren Kopf nach sah, war er ein recht Gutaussehender nichts Nutz.

Moment! Was machte der Gedanke den gerade da?! Er und gut aussehen…nein. Na ja…ein klein wenig.

„Hör mal, ich will dich ja nicht drängen, oder so. Aber ich wollte mir heute noch ein wenig Schlaf gönnen. Also, könntest du dich bitte mal etwas schneller entscheiden.", sagte er genervt und schritt ein wenig von ihr weg, zurück an den Tisch.

Sie schaute ihn noch mal an.

Na gut. Dann wagte sie sich das eben. Schlimmer kann's ja nicht mehr kommen.

„Sag mir erst einmal was du dir unter deinem ‚Deal' vorgestellt hast!"

Er schaute zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich daraufhin.

„Wie wär's mit einer Scheinbeziehung?"

„Bitte, was?!"


	4. Gerüchte verteilen

**3. Chapter:**** Gerüchte verteilen**

Kleine vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen, fielen in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Fast jedes Bett, was dort drin stand, war leer. Nur eines nicht. Katie schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
Es war mittlerweile schon halb 3, als sie gestern den Gemeinschaftsraum, den Raum ihrer Alpträume betreten hatte. Schnell und zügig lief sie in den Schlafsaal. Wollte nur noch in einen leisen Tod einschlafen. Warum war die Welt nur so kompliziert?  
Nun da es wirklich Zeit zum Aufstehen war, quälte sie sich aus der weichen Matratze. Noch immer müde, schaute sie sich im Raum um. Keiner war mehr da. Wahrscheinlich waren alle schon beim Frühstück. So machte sie sich auch auf, nach dem sie sich umgezogen hatte.

Am Gryffindor - Tisch angekommen, setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin Alicia, die schon völlig in ihrem Essen vertieft war.

„Morgen.", sagte Katie leise, doch bekam erst einmal keine Antwort.

Erst als Fred, der ihr gegenübersaß, sie musterte, fiel ihr auf, dass er wohl was gesagt haben musste.

„Sorry. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, oder hast du das richtige verlegt?", fragte er amüsant wie eh und je.

„Also, wenn du es genau wissen willst dann…", sie stoppte und sah kurz zum Slytherin – Tisch hinüber.

Flint war noch nicht da.  
Ein kleiner Seufzer machte ihr Luft, als sie sich an den Deal erinnerte.

„Was ist denn Katie?", fragte George, der das mit ansah.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, und hatte plötzlich ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Mir geht's gut! Wirklich. Besser kann's nicht laufen."

„Sag's uns, Katie. Hast du heute Morgen vielleicht schon zu viel Kaffe getrunken.", scherzte George.

„Das sollst du doch nicht!", schloss Fred mit an.

Sie musste kurz lachen. Immer einen Witz auf Lager.

„Nein, nein. Mir geht's wirklich gut."

Plötzlich mischte sich nun auch Alicia in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Katie…", fing sie vorsichtig an, „Wir wissen das ihr euch getrennt habt."

„Ach?", fragte sie und dabei schlug ihre Stimmung etwas herab, sowie eine Augenbraue nach oben sprang.

„Na ja. Wood hat's uns erzählt. Hättet ja auch schon vorher merken müssen das es mit euch nicht klappt.", meinte sie dann und nahm sich noch ein Brötchen.

„Wie? Nicht geklappt?", kam es wie aus einem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich. Wenn ihr so Unterschiedlich seit, dann kann das ja auch nichts werden."

Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Sie waren zu unterschiedlich? Klar sie waren unterschiedlich, z.B. hatte sie ihn nicht betrogen, sondern er war der jenige, der sie betrog! Aber das sich Wood, als keiner Feigling herausstellte, was die Trennung beinhaltet. Das hätte sie nie von ihrem Kapitän erwartet!

Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.  
Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, schellte eine andere Stimme dazwischen. Die von Angelina.

„Verschwinde, Slytherins haben hier nichts verloren!"

Sie hatte sich zwar noch nicht ganz umgedreht, doch sicherlich wusste sie wer es war, der ihr auf die Schulter tippte.  
Daher sah sie kurz noch zu Angelina.

„Ist schon okay, Angie.", und drehte sich nun zu dem in grüner Robe um.

„Morgen!", sagte sie und hatte, wie zuvor bei Fred & George, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Morgen. Gut geschlafen?", kam es zurück von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ja aber, könnte besser sein."

„Sehen wir uns später? Du hast doch frei, oder?"

„Klar."

Während sich die zwei unterhielten, freundlich unterhielten wohl gemerkt, ließen alle ihre Brötchen und Besteck fallen. Die Münder von sämtlichen Gryffindors standen zur Hälfe, wenn nicht ganz offen. Als das Gespräch beendet war, ging der Slytherin hinüber zu seinem Tisch und die Gryffindor, tja die wurde, sobald sie sich zu ihrem Frühstück umgedreht hatte, mit Fragen überhäuft!

* * *

Nervend setzte sie sich mit ihren roten Gryffindor Robe auf einen freien Platz, ganz hinten in die Bibliothek. Kräuterkunde hatte sie zu vor und musste nun einen Aufsatz schreiben über die Pflanzen und Wurzeln des ‚Dianthuskrautes'. Leise zitterte die Feder über das Pergament, das sie vorher vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Sanft konnte man nach einer Zeit ein paar Sätze lesen.

‚_Dianthuskraut_ (im Original _Gillyweed_) ist eine fiktive magische Wasserpflanze, die im Mittelmeer vorkommt. Die algenähnliche Pflanze sieht aus wie schmierige, graugrüne Rattenschwänze.'*

Gerade als sie aus einem Buch einen weiteren Satz übernehmen wollte, hörte sie einen Stuhl aufschieben und merkte das sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
Überrascht blickte sie auf.

„Ach du.", war nur ihre Aussage, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz widmete.

Ohne auf ihre respektlose Aussage zurück zu kommen, fuhr er fort.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das heute Morgen so schnell über die Bühne geht."

Keine Antwort war zu vernehmen von der Gryffindor, nur leise kratzte eine Feder.

„Ich dachte im ersten Moment, Johnson würde auf mich los gehen.", sagte er und musste grinsen.

„Sie war auch kurz davor.", entfuhr es ihr.

„Ach? Und Wood? Wie hat der reagiert?"

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Wie kam er jetzt auf den Idioten?

„Den hab ich gar nicht gesehen.", sagte sie und schaute wieder auf ihre Pergament, „War bestimmt wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz.", sagte sie schlussendlich und schrieb weiter.

Kurz sah er ihr über die Schulter, auf den Aufsatz, den sie so fleißig schrieb.

„Dianthuskraut, was? Schwieriges Thema."

„Es geht.", ohne auf zublicken beendete sie ihren geschriebenen Satz und schaute zu ihm, „Was willst du eigentlich hier?"

„Och, ich wollt nur wissen wie die Dinge stehen."

„Wie meinst du das schon wieder?"

„Bell,…jetzt mal ehrlich. Das von heute morgen war zwar nur ein Anfang, aber wenn Wood nichts ahnt ist der Sinn dabei völlig hirnrissig. Daher muss ich doch wissen, was bei euch so am Löwentisch abgegangen ist.", sagte er lasziv.

„Das geht dich ja wohl nichts an, Flint."

„Heute Morgen warst du noch anderer Meinung."

„Das war ja auch nur gespielt!"

„Wenn du meinst. Also, was habt ihr so geredet? Nicht das es mich persönlich interessieren würde.", endete er den Satz abfällig.

Sie schwieg. Sollte sie ihm etwa erzählen, was Alicia zu ihr gesagt hatte. Dass Wood so ein kleiner, mieser, hinterhältiger Betrüger und Feigling war?

„Hey. Bell. Ohne meine Hilfe kommst du eh nicht weit."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Na gut.

„Na ja. Anscheinend finden Wood es nicht angemessen, den anderen zwar zu erzählen dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, anstatt aber den richtigen Grund zu nennen.", sagte sie in einem mehr geschäftlichen Ton.

„Nein, oder? Wie cool. Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.", lachte er, „Wood könnte glatt ein Slytherin sein."

„Hör auf zu lachen, verdammt! Das ist nicht witzig."

„Und ob. Man, wie geil."

„Verdammt, Flint! Ich will ihn bluten sehen!!", fuhr sie ihn laut an.

Abrupt war er still und sah die Gryffindor belustigend an.

„Bluten, ja? Dafür musste du dich aber einiges trauen, Süße."

„Nenn mich nicht so."

„Ich nenn meine Freundin wie ich will."

„Ich bin aber nicht deine Freundin!"

Er grinste.

„Jetzt schon."

Schnell stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf. War schon bereit ihm eine zu kleben, als sie plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Flint, der mittlerweile auch aufgestanden war, sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ist dir wieder eingefallen, wem du hier gegenüber stehst, oder warum schlägst du nicht zu?"

Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Anstatt sah sie den Gang, bis zur Haupttür, entlang. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Verwirrt sah sich auch Flint nun zur Tür um und erkante ein junges Mädchen in einer blauen Robe. Wieder den Blick zu Bell gewandt fragte er sie leise etwas.

„Alles okay?"

Überrascht von sich selbst, dass in diese Frage leicht nach Besorgnis klang. Doch er überging das ganze mal.

„Das ist sie…"

„Wer?", und sah wieder von Bell zu der Ravenclaw, die sich gerade ein Buch aus einem Regal nahm.

„…gestern…Wood….", brachte sie nur hervor und fing an zu zittern.

„Du meinst, mit der hat er dich betrogen?"

Stumm nickte sie.  
Gott, warum war die Welt so gemein zu ihr. Nicht das sie jetzt ständig mit Flint ‚rumhängen' musste, nein auch noch, das sie dieses kleine Miststück hier sah. Munter und froh!  
In ihre fing es an zu pochen. Wut zierte ihre Gedanken. Wie schön es doch jetzt wäre einfach auf sie zu zugehen und ihr eine Reinzuhauen. Oh ja. Das würde sie, wahrhaftige genießen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, sie hätte es sich denken können wer es nur sein konnte. Flint packte sie nämlich an die Schultern, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie gegen das nebenstehende Bücherregal.

"Hey, was soll das?!", beschwerte sie sich leise zischend.

"Sei ruhig, oder willst du das wir auffliegen?"

"Dann lass mich los."

"Warum denn? Das ist doch die passende Gelegenheit, das Gerücht in Umlauf zu bringen, besonders weil hier gerade das Weib ist, mit der dich Wood betrogen hat."

"Was soll daran gut sein?!"

"Na...Wood erfährt es dann ja wohl als einer der Ersten.", sagte er und grinste sie süffisant an.

Gleich darauf, als er das Letzte gesagt hatte, legte er einer seiner Hände auf ihre Hüfte und ließ diese unter ihren Pullover verschwinden.

"Flint! Was soll das? So war das nicht gedacht!!", flüsterte sie, da die Ravenclaw eine oder zwei Bücherreihen von ihnen weg war, und wollte seine Hand da wieder heraus navigieren.

"Spiel einfach mit und wenn's gefällt, genieß es, okay?", grinste er weiter und kam ihrem Hals verdächtig nahe.

Mit Mühe ließ sie es über sich ergehen. Verdammt was war los, das er so was tat? Und gerade weil...Oh mein Gott. Jetzt...nein...das tat er doch nicht gerade wirklich...

Aus ihren Gedanken riss sie niemand anderes als Flint höchstpersönlich. Grund war, dass er an ihrem Hals angekommen war und erst mit seinem Atem über diesen strich, um nicht Sekunden darauf leicht seine Lippen darauf zu legen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Wollte einen Seufzer unbedingt unterdrücken. Ja...sie wollte wirklich seufzen. Unglaublich war das Gefühl, als er auch noch leicht anfing seine Lippen fester auf ihre Halsschlagader zu setzten und zu saugen begann. Ihre Arme, die vorher schlaff an ihrem Körper hinunter hangen, hoben sich und verhakten sich in seinem Umhang etwas weiter oben.  
Sie ahnte, dass er nun leicht grinsen musste - und das tat er auch wirklich. Eine Bestätigung dafür, dass er Recht hatte. Es gefiel ihr!

Leise hörte Katie die Schritte, die immer näher kamen. Bald würde dieses kleines 'Miststück' sie beide entdecken. Und dann auch noch in dieser Situation! Verdammt wäre sie doch bloß nie auf diesen Deal eingegangen. Gut sie wollte es Wood heimzahlen, dass er sie für diese kleine...betrogen hatte. Aber warum konnte sie nicht Fred oder George dazu anheuern ihr Scheinpartner zu sein? Warum ausgerechnet Marcus Flint? Nur, weil die beiden Kontrahenten sich bis aufs Blut hassten? Okay, sein Argument von gestern, war ja auch recht einleuchtend. Er würde sicherlich vor Wut platzen, wenn er erfahren bzw. sehen würde, das seine Ex-Freundin Trost bei einem Slytherin gefunden hatte und dieser auch noch sein Rivale war.

"Bell...es ist ja ganz nett hier. Aber könntest du dich bitte auf diese Sache konzentrieren? Ich müh mich hier ab und du stehst stock steif da.", knurrte er leise und unterbrach damit ihren Gedankengang, wieder einmal.

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er sprach.  
Stimmt ja. Sie solle ja den Eindruck erwecken, dass es ihr gefiel. Sich also fallen lassen. Damit es echt aussah. Aber...wenn sie das doch gar nicht wollte, jedoch auf der anderen Seite doch wollte. Was wollte sie dann?

Jetzt völlig verwirrt von ihren Gedanken, versuchte Katie sich etwas zu entspannen, dass höchstens den Anschein so war, als ginge es ihr gut dabei. Schnell bemerkte Flint, wie sie langsam tief ein und aus atmete und dabei wirklich etwas ruhige wurde. So neigte er sich wieder zu ihr herunter und machte dort weiter wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte. Seine Lippen begannen wieder zu saugen, leicht, er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, biss er auf die Stelle, die er zuvor bearbeitet hatte. Ein kurzes Zucken ihrerseits, verriet ihm das es ihr mehr als gefiel, da jetzt deutlich eine Gänsehaut zum Vorschein kam.  
Sachte erklimmen ihre Hände seine Schultern. Mein Gott. Sie war kurz davor zu stöhnen, als er nun auch noch seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte. Nun vernahm sie auch noch seine Hand unter ihrem rot, gelb gestreiften Pullover. Sanft streichelte er um ihren Bauchnabel herum. Es kribbelte überall in ihrem Körper. Wieso reagierte sie so sehr auf seine Berührungen? Vielleicht nur, weil Wood das mit ihr noch nie getan hatte?!

Ja es war so! Von dem Gryffindor hat sie damals zwar den ersten richtigen Kuss bekommen, aber mehr war da nicht mehr. Keine Zärtlichkeiten, keine Verwöhnungen. Oder war es vielleicht deshalb, weil Flint so unglaublich zärtlich war? Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, das ganze wird ein reines Desaster! Jetzt mal ehrlich. Er war immer noch ein Slytherin, mit dem sie diesen Deal hatte. Sie dachte, er wäre grob, kalt und Unzurechnungsfähig. Obwohl das letzte doch irgendwie eintrat. Aber kalt und grob war er überhaupt nicht.

Sie atmete etwas stärker und auch ihr Herz begann wieder zu rasen, als seine andere Hand, die zuvor neben ihrem Kopf sich abgestützt hatte, nun den Weg in ihren Nacken fand und dort die Streicheleinheit begann. Um Himmels Willen, egal wer er in diesem Moment war - Das Gefühl war unglaublich! All das, was er überhaupt tat, machte sie wahnsinnig! Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum sie sich plötzlich gerade gehen lassen würde.

Flint bekam gerade rein zufällig mit, das sie leise anfing zu stöhnen, als er die Halsseite wechselte. Ein Grinsen war kaum noch zu übersehen.  
Auch Katie sah sein Grinsen und musste plötzlich auch leicht anfangen zu lächeln. Verdammt! Dieser Slytherin hatte es faust dick hinter den Ohren!

Als er auf der anderen Seite fortfuhr, entfleucht ihm ein kleiner Satz an ihrem Ohr, der sie nur noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein toller Duft du hast?"

Was war das denn? War das gerade ein Flirtversuch?  
Doch länger darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht, den sie hörte ein aufschrecken. Und das von keiner anderen als der kleinen Ravenclaw.

"Oh...Entschuldigung...ich...", sie stotterte unaufhörlich.

Genervt wand sich Flint von seinem 'Mädchen' ab, um sich dem Störenfried zu widmen.

"Verzieh dich, du störst."

Etwas irritiert sah die Ravenclaw zu Flint, dann zu Katie. Und genau da wurde sie nur noch nervöser.

"Bin schon weg."

Und das war sie dann auch. Man hörte nur noch, wie die Tür zur Bibliothek zu fiel. Gleich darauf ließ er die Gryffindor los und stürzte sich mit einer Hand auf dem hinter stehenden Tisch ab. Da musste er auch plötzlich anfangen zu grinsen.

"Was ist?", fragte sie verwirrt nach.

"Ich glaub, die hat dich soeben erkannt.", sagte er und musste sich leicht schütteln vor Lachen.

"Meinst du?"

"Klar. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie nervös die auf einmal geworden ist. Sicherlich rennt die gerade zu Wood.", und musste lachen.

Die Jägerin schaute zu dem Slytherin. Was fand der den daran lustig?  
Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Na ja auch egal. Erst einmal musste sie hier weg, bevor noch jemand herein kam und das ganze Schauspiel noch mal begann.  
Also stieß sie sich von dem Bücherregal ab, ging zu ihren Sachen, packte diese schnell zusammen und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass sie gehen wollte.

"Weg von dir.", war nur ihre knappe Antwort.

Und schon verschwand sie aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

_**A/N: **Das war also das 3. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn das denn überhaupt jemand liest. Ich weiß ja selbst, das dieses Paaring nicht so gern gesehen wird. Es meinen ja viele, dass zu Katie Bell nur und einzig allein Oliver Wood gehört. Doch diese Meinung vertrete ich nun Mal nicht. Kommt daher, das ich ihn nicht wirklich mag, das war eben schon immer so gewesen und wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern. Aber dennoch bitte ich euch, dieses ungewöhnliche Paaring eine Chance zu geben. Auch wenn Oliver hier nicht soooo gut wegkommen wird._

Bis dahin...  
...würde ich mich um Reviews wirklich sehr freuen!

Lg **SarinaChan91**


	5. Nicht allein

**4. Chapter:**** Nicht allein  
**

Vor der Bibliothek wurde sie sich bewusst, was dort gerade abgelaufen war. Sie lehnte sie an eine Mauer, hatte Angst, sie würde durch die Geschehnisse sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können.

Was hatte er da bloß getan? Was hatte er da mit ihr getan??

Ohne darauf zu achten, legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf die Stelle, die zuvor von Flints Zunge befeuchtet worden war. Sie seufzte. Ein erschreckendes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Ja…sie hatte es genossen. Verdammt. Und das auch noch bei einem Slytherin! Wie tief war sie gesunken?

Ihre Gedanken breiteten sich noch weiter aus, als sie sich wünschte, noch einmal seine Lippen zu spüren. Seine verbotenen Lippen, die sich so an ihren Hals schmiegten, als ob…sie nie etwas anderes wollten. Sie wollte mehr haben. Vielleicht sogar so viel mehr, das sie ihre Lippen auf seine…

„Nein Katie! Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Es ist nur ein Deal. Es gehört zum Deal!", versuchte sie es sich einzureden, doch es half nichts.

Wieder seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl der Gedanken, an Flint sie nicht los ließ, lief sie dennoch zu ihrem Ziel. Sie ging gerade die letzten Treppen hoch, als sie plötzlich herum gerissen wurde. Sie hoffte inständig, es wäre nicht Flint, denn dann könnte sie sich für nichts ihres Handelns garantieren. Doch Merlin, hatte es wohl auf sie abgesehen. Es war zwar nicht Flint, aber eine rote Robe, erahnte ihren schrecklichen Verdacht. Als sie den Jungen betrachtete, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt, um sich schnell in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu verdünnisieren, doch es kam anders.

„Katie, warte…bitte."

Selbst nach einer Ohrfeige in Gedanken, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Was?", fragte sie barsch.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Schön! Noch was?"

„Ja…ich...ich weiß ich hab ein großen Fehler gemacht. Wahrscheinlich kannst du mir das nie verzeihen, aber…ich…ich brauche dich verdammt!!"

Sie hatte zwar zugehört, musste sich aber dennoch immer gut zusammenreißen. Doch der letzte Satz von ihm ließ sie sich diesmal nicht, über sich ergehen!

„Ich brauch dich aber nicht! Einen Betrüger und Lügner noch dazu, kann mir am Arsch vorbei gehen!", machte sie sich Luft.

„Katie…ich…kann ohne dich nicht…es geht nicht. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich ändern."

„Nein. Der Zug ist abgefahren, Wood!"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Es war ja seine eigene Schuld, das wusste er. Aber dass das ganze doch nicht so einfach war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, das traf ihn wirklich. Nach einer langen Pause, sprach er weiter.

„Ist es wegen Flint? Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass…" er wurde unterbrochen.

„Was geht dich das an? Schon vergessen? Es ist mein Leben!", schrie sie ihn an.

„Aber das du mit Flint,…ich bitte dich!"

„Ich hab dir eben schon einmal gesagt, dass es dich nichts angeht. Was daran verstehst du nicht?"

„Flint ist nicht der richtige…ich bin-"

„Nein! Du täuscht dich. Du bist nicht der richtige für mich. Sonst hättest du mich nicht betrogen, wenn ich dir doch so wichtig war! Du hast dich Monate lang nicht mehr um mich gekümmert. Du warst immer mit dir und deinem Quidditch beschäftigt! Nie hast du mir zugehört! Nie hast du dir angehört, was für Probleme ich habe.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich Luft! Es hat so wehgetan, und dir war es egal.", schrie sie nun alles aus sich heraus und fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich ihre Beziehung früher immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Es war pure Harmonie. Doch alles was nicht da hinein passte, schluckte sie runter und tat so als wäre immer alles okay. Aber das war es nicht. Sie dachte, er würde es irgendwann bemerken. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.  
An Gemeinschaftsraum war nun auch nicht mehr zu denken, also schubste sie ihn zur Seite und lief wieder die Treppen hinunter. Immer noch alles verschwommen, von ihren Tränen rannte sie auf die Ländereien. Sie achtete kaum auf ihre Umwelt, schubste einige an, die nervend die Köpfe zu ihr umdrehten. Doch sie rannte weiter. Gerade als sie auf diesen angekommen war, sah sie zum ersten Mal wieder hoch.  
Überall liefen Schüler, unterhielten sich aufgeregt mit ihren Kameraden. In der Menge entdeckte sie Alicia und Angelina. Nein. Auf diese beiden hatte sie nun überhaupt keine Lust. Sie würde sie nur mit Fragen durchlöchern, wobei sie doch darüber noch gar nicht reden konnte. Also machte sie kehrt und lief nun in Richtung Gryffindor Quidditch - Umkleidekabinen.  
Dort angekommen, verkroch sie sich gleich in einer der hintersten Ecken. Setzte sich, zog ihre Knie an ihren Körper heran und legte ihr Gesicht auf diese. Wenige Sekunden später fing sie wieder bitterlich an zu weinen.

Nicht weit von dem Raum entfernt, in der Katie sich aus weinte, beendeten gerade die Slytherins ihr Training.

* * *

„Diesmal schlagen wir die Gryffindors, ganz klar!", sagte einer.

„Na sicher doch.", sagte ein andere und schaute danach zu seinem Kapitän, „Marcus? Alles okay?"

„Hm?", dieser blickte auf.

„Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so still. So kenne ich meinen besten Freund ja gar nicht.", sagte er und musste grinsen.

„Ach was ich bin so wie immer, Adrian.", gab er nur arrogant zurück und verstaute sein verschwitztes Handtuch in seinem Schrank.

Nachdem Pucey und Flint als letzten die Umkleide verließen, liefen sie zum Ausgang. Dabei mussten sie an der Umkleide der Gryffindors vorbei. Während Pucey ohne weiteres daran vorbei ging, hielt Flint kurz inne.

Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

„Was zum-", sagte er leise zu sich wurde aber jeher unterbrochen.

„Kommst du?", fragte sein Freund.

Er schaute kurz zu Pucey.

„Geh du schon mal vor. Muss noch was erledigen."

„Okay. Aber mach nichts unanständiges.", grinste er und ging mit den anderen um eine Ecke.

* * *

Leise hörte sie wie die Tür aufging. Jedoch unfähig, auf zu schauen, da sie sich nicht sehnlichstes wünschte, das dieser jenige wieder die Fliege machte. Doch wie gesagt, dem war nicht so. Leise kamen Schritte auf sie zu, die vor ihr stoppten. Leise hörte man ebenfalls das knirschen eines Umhanges, das signalisierte, dass die Person in die Hocke ging. Sie sah immer noch nicht hoch. Schluchzte nur weiter. Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Nacken und zwang sie doch zu der Person zu sehen. Sie erstarrte, als sie grün-blaue Augen entgegen starrten.

„Hau ab, verzieh dich!", fuhr sie ihn an, um gleich drauf sich wieder auf ihre Knie zu stürzen.

„Alles okay?", fragte er nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und ließ ihren Kommentar wortlos fallen.

„Sieht's den so aus?", kam es kaum verständlich und brüchig.

Immer noch ruhte seine Hand auf ihrem Nacken. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Aber egal was mit diesem Mädchen zu tun hatte, machte ihn weicher, als er normalerweise vorgab zu sein.

„Lass mich in Ruhe...bitte...lass mich einfach allein.", schluchze sie weiter.

Er schluckte. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, wenn sie nicht schon zerbrochen war. Aber allein lassen konnte er sie in diesem Zustand nicht. Wer weiß, was sie sich alles antun könnte?!  
Also überwand er, was er eigentlich nie vorhatte es wirklich zu tun und zog sie plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung in seine Arme.

„Nein...bitte...fass mich nicht an...", wehrte sie sich, doch er behielt sie weiter im Arm.

„Schon gut. Es ist alles okay.", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Nichts ist gut.", kam es wieder mit einem heftigen Schluchzer.

Weinend krallte sie sich in seinen grünen Umhang, bei näherem hinsehen, erkannte sie seine Quidditchuniform. Ihre Tränen quollen nur so aus ihr heraus, mit denen sie seinen grünen Pullover benetzte. Instinktiv roch sie seinen Duft ein. So betörend, so...männlich, einfach ehrlich.  
Noch eine ganze Weile saßen beide aneinander. Auf eine unbekannte Art beruhigte er sie, so dass sie nach einer Zeit zu ihm aufsah.

„Warum...warum bist du immer da, wenn es mir mies geht?"

Er schien sich seine Antwort gut zu überlegen, denn er schwieg vorerst. Bis er erst dann auf ihre Frage einging. Dabei schaute er aber zur gegenüber stehenden Wand. Unfähig in dem Moment sie anzuschauen.

„Weil du dich in dem Augenblick von allen anderen zurück ziehst."

Auch wenn der Satz zum Anstrengen war, hatte sie verstanden. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Danke."

Er schien ruhig zu atmen, sie konnte sein Herz pochen hören. Es schlug in einem regelmäßigen Takt. Es war wirklich beruhigend. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Nur um noch einmal seinen Duft einzuatmen, verbunden mit seinem Herzschlag. Berauschend. Um sich herum, nahm sie kaum noch etwas war. Einzig allein, sein Duft, sein Herz, seine Wärme, allein seine Anwesenheit bekam sie mit. Nur langsam verschwand nach einander etwas. Erst seine Anwesenheit, dann nahm sie kaum noch seinen Duft wahr. Seine Wärme spürte sie immer noch deutlich, besonders da sie merkte, dass er seinen Arm noch fester um sie schlang. Leicht triefte sie in einen geborgenen Schlaf ein.

Noch leise, bevor sie völlig weg war, hört sie ihn flüstern.

„Du solltest nicht alleine sein."

* * *

_**A/N:** Und schon wieder aus xD Hihi. Ähm, ja.  
Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das sich viele einfach die Mühe nicht mehr machen, hier ein Review zu schreiben. Dabei möchte ich doch nur wissen, wie eure Meinung dazu ist ;___;  
Okay, über das Paaring kann man sich streiten, jeder das Seine, eben! Aber wie findet ihr zum Beispiel die Idee? Oder den Verlauf der FanFiction? Würdet ihr etwas verbessern? Gibt es Rechtschreib -oder/und Grammatikfehler? Satzbau richtig oder falsch? Egal was.  
Ich bin für jede Kritik offen! Ich hoffe auf Kritik UND Lob dürft ihr natürlich auch aussprechen ;D_

Nun denn.  
Ich freu mich, wenn sich ein paar entschließen etwas zu schreiben.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wirklich *__*v

Lg Sari-chan 3


	6. Gefahr in Verzug

**5. Chapter:**** Gefahr in Verzug**

Vorsichtig lief er den Weg durchs Schloss. Nur einen Blick auf die Große Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon gleich Zeit wäre zum Abendbrot. Leicht schaute er runter zu seiner linken Schulter. Sie war einfach eingeschlafen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte sie bloß, das er so war, wie er Momentan war? Er wusste es nicht. Als er sie in der Umkleide fand und sie danach auch noch getröstet hat, schon wieder, wusste er nicht mehr, wer er eigentlich war. Alles was gestern in dem kleinen Zimmer passiert ist, kam ihm so unwirklich, surreal. Und doch, hatte es was. Genauso wie dieser Augenblick jetzt.

Sie schlief in seinen Armen einfach ein. Hatte sie denn überhaupt keine Angst, das irgendetwas nicht in ihrem Sinne passierte?! War es den so abwegig, das er nicht doch etwas Schlimmes mit ihr vorhatte? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Und wieso hatte sie schon wieder geheult? So viele Gedanken, die er sonst immer verdrängte bzw. noch nie zuvor hatte.

Wieder streifte er ihr Gesicht mit seinem Blick. Wie friedlich sie aussah, wenn sie erst einmal schlief. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren frei von allem Kummer, von allen Sorgen, vor allen Schmerzen. Es war einfach, wie gesagt, befreiend sie anzuschauen. Was um Merlins Bart, dachte er da? War ihm doch egal was mit ihr passiert war. Einzig der Deal gelte. Wood zu demütigen war sein Ziel. Nicht einen Psychiater spielen und zu diagnostizieren was ihr fehlte. Und doch sah er wieder zu ihr. Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr nehmen. Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Mitten im Laufen blieb er dann plötzlich stehen und lehnte sich an eine Wand.

Er hörte Stimmen.

„Echt? Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

„Doch, wenn ich es dir doch erzähle. Sie hat ihn einfach angeschrieen und ihm doch tatsächlich unterstellt er wäre ihr fremdgegangen!"

Flint horchte auf. Da er direkt an einer Ecke stand, zwar noch so an der Wand gelehnt, das man ihn nicht sah, jedoch linste er etwas um die Ecke und sah dabei leider nur die Hinterköpfe zweier Hufflepuffs die er nicht kannte.

„Das ist echt nicht wahr, so ein kleines Miststück."

„Natürlich ist da keineswegs etwas dran. Aber die Dreistigkeit ist echt der Wahnsinn."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Man sollte der wirklich mal eins rein würgen. So was Wood zu unterstellen darf nicht sein."

„Stimmt. Hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor?"

Die Stimmen entfernten sich immer mehr, bis sie auf einmal ganz verschwunden waren. Automatisch blickte er wieder zu der Gryffindor. Na toll. Nun war Bell auch noch in Gefahr wegen Woods Lügen. Was sollte er da jetzt machen?

„Nichts. Mach einfach nichts, dann kannst du nicht noch tiefer in diese Sache reinrutschen.", sagte er leise zu sich selber.

Er erschauderte kurz, da sich plötzlich ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter bewegte. Würde sie jetzt aufwachen, gebe das sicherlich eine Szene. Also beeilte er sich und lief geradewegs ein paar Treppen hinauf in den 6. Stock. Als er endlich die letzten Stufen gemeistert hatte, sah er sich zügig um. Wo war wohl das Portrait, in dem der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors versteck lag. Er als Slytherin hatte natürlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, besonders weil er hier oben so gut wie nie war. Das einzige was er wusste, war, dass das Portrait eine Kurpolente Dame zeigte, die immer versuchte zu singen. Obwohl sie dabei nie einen Ton traf. Aber das war ja auch kein hilfreicher Tipp für ihn.

„Oh verdammt.", zischte er leise.

Gerade als er nach links schaute, entdeckte er die Weasley Zwillinge.

„Wiesels, euch schickt der Himmel.", rief er den beiden zu.

Erstaunt schauten diese zwei auf. In ihren Gesichtern scheint es mehr als erstaunen zu sein, womöglich auch etwas von Erschrockenheit. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gerade wieder einen Streich ausgeheckt.

„Flint, was für ein Ehre,…", fing George an

„…womit dürfen wir denn heute dienen?", fuhr Fred fort.

Flint überging denn Sarkasmus einmal und blieb vor den beiden stehen. Erst schaute er zu George, dann zu Fred.

„Hier. Da ich keine Ahnung hab, wo euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist, könnt ihr sie doch da hin bringen."

Und erst da fielen den beiden Scherzkönige auf, dass eine gewisse Gryffindor Jägerin in seinen Armen lag und anscheinend schlief.

„Woher?", fragte Fred verblüfft und sah abwechselnd von Flint zu Katie und dann zu seinem Bruder und zurück.

„Geht dich das was an?"

„Reg dich ab, war nur eine Frage.", verteidigte ihn George.

„Dann stellt keine Fragen und nehmt sie endlich ab. Sie wird allmählich schwer.", sagte er etwas gereizt.

Und wie auf Kommando, es ging ja schließlich um ihre Freundin, nahm Fred sie ihm ab und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand der Slytherin daraufhin. Kurz schaute George zu seinem Zwilling.

„Interessant, interessant."

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung, mein lieber Bruder, aber könnten wir die Diskussion bitte später klären. Flint hat Recht, auch wenn ich ihm danach nie wieder Recht gebe, aber sie ist wirklich schwer."

„Ja, ja. Ist schon gut."

Und so machten sich beide auf den Weg in den Gryffindor – Turm.

* * *

Nur mühsam rekelte sie sich. Ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen, denn noch merkte sie, dass sie nicht dort war, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Es roch zum ersten nach etwas anderem und zweitens war ihr etwas kühl. Die ehrliche Wärme war wie verschwunden. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Folglich – Sie war wirklich woanders. Vorerst wusste sie nicht genau, wo sie sich befand, doch als sie die roten Vorhänge bemusterte, wusste sie sofort das sie im Schlafsaal, in ihrem Bett lag. Doch…wie kam sie hier her? Hatte sie sich nicht in der Quidditch – Umkleide verkrochen und dort bitterlich geweint. Wie immer aus demselben Grund?! Nach kurzem überlegen viel es ihr dann nach und nach ein, was danach geschah. Bilder von Flint, der sie tröstend in den Arm nahm. Sie konnte seine Wärme spüren, seinen Herzschlag. Und es war nebenbei noch so wunderbar. Doch…immer noch die Frage. Wie kam sie ‚hier' her?

Sie entschied sich aufzustehen und mal im Aufenthaltsraum nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Vielleicht konnte sie dort jemanden fragen. Zögerlich öffnete sie die Zimmertür, die auf die Treppen führte, diese wiederum hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum führten. Leise schlich sie sich raus. Das Schloss der Tür fiel sanft hinter ihr zu, nachdem sie die ersten Stufen hinab gestiegen war. Der Lautpegel wurde immer stärker, je mehr sie weiter nach unten ging. Kurz bevor sie auf den letzten Absatz kam, wurde sie auf beiden Seiten unter den Armen gepackt und von zwei größeren Rothaarigen weiter geschliffen.

„Hey Schöne Frau.", sagte der rechts neben ihr.

„Wir dachten, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf.", sagte darauf der andere, zu ihrer linken.

„Fred! George! Lasst mich los!!", rief sie gequält den beiden entgegen, die sie jedoch nicht los ließen, immer hin hatten sie noch etwas anderes mit ihr vor.

Unsanft wurde sie auf einen Sessel, nahe dem Kamin, gesetzt. Fred und George stellten sich ihr gegenüber hin, verschränkten die Arme und sahen eindringlich auf die 16-jährige hinab.

„Also.", sagte George und wandte sich an seinen Bruder, „Mit was fangen wir an?"

„Ich denke, wir fangen da an, wo uns die werte Schlange sie übergeben hat."

„Guter Start!", kam es einleuchtend von George und sah nun Katie an.

„Also. Wieso durften wir dich aus Flints Fängen ‚retten'?"

Katie schaute abwechselnd von George zu Fred. Das war doch nicht ihr ernst? Oder doch? Und wieso ‚retten'?  
Sie verstand nichts, was die beiden von sich gaben.

„Komm schon, schöne Frau. Soll ich die Frage noch mal wiederholen, nur diesmal etwas anders?"

„Wie wär's mit; ‚Was zum Merlin hast du in Flints Armen gemacht?' Das trifft's doch eher.", meinte Fred.

„Auch gut. Katie?"

„Wird das ein Verhör?", kam es aus ihr heraus.

„Wenn das die Bedingung ist, hier eine gescheite Antwort zu bekommen: Ja! Also, machen wir weiter?", sagte Fred.

Katie schwieg. Wie sollte sie auch erzählen was geschehen war? Erstens musste sie ja dann die Umständen erzählen. Das Flint sie in der Umkleide fand und sie getröstet hat. Dann müsste sie wiederum erklären, warum sie geweint hatte. Da wäre die Antwort ‚Wood' ganz einfach. Jedoch würden sie dann wissen wollen, was vorgefallen war. Und tja…spätestens da würden sie erfahren was der wirkliche Grund gewesen war, was ihre Trennung betraf und auch die Erkenntnis das Wood ein Lügner war.

Einerseits wollte sie ja mit jemanden darüber reden. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein offenes Ohr. Irgendwer. Hauptsache er war kein Slytherin, hatte keine schwarzen Haare, spielt nicht Quidditch, ist zudem kein Kapitän von seinem Haus und heißt nicht mit Nachnamen, Flint. Diesem hatte sie nämlich schon viel zu viel von sich anvertraut.

„Dein Schweigen urteilt dazu, dass du schuldig bist."

„Tja. Wir sollten wirklich mal zu Madam Pomfrey. Vielleicht kann man noch etwas retten."

Katie hob ihren Blick.

„Schuldig? Für was?", sagte sie empört.

„Dafür, dass du uns nicht gesagt hast, dass du mit Flint zusammen bist, obwohl ich das wirklich nicht verstehen kann.", kam es von Fred.

„Und deshalb, gehen wir alle drei jetzt in den Krankenflügel, das kann ja nicht so weiter gehen."

„Spinnt ihr?! Ich bin nicht mit-", sie stoppte.

Shit! Jetzt hatte sie sich verplappert. Warum war sie nur so ehrlich??

„Was bist du nicht?", argwöhnisch musterte George die Gryffindor.

„Äh…ich bin nicht schuldig. Ich, na gut...das schon...aber ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel, wegen sowas!"

Von grimmigen Gesichtszügen wurde ein fröhliches Grinsen.

„Wissen wir doch, schöne Frau.", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Nach dem die Zwillinge ihr erzählten was passiert war, schweifte die Jägerin zu dem Slytherin ab. Er hatte sie wirklich zu Fred & George gebracht? Eigentlich hätte sie schon damit gerechnet, dass er sie einfach da liegen lassen würde. Aber das…

Sie fühlte plötzlich, dass sich ihr ganzer Bauch zusammenzog, als sie an ihn dachte. Es kribbelte überall. Es fühlte sich einfach wohl an.

„Mal ehrlich Katie, was findest du an dem?", holte George sie aus den Gedanken.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären, wirklich."

„Versuchs! Wir hören ja bekanntlich immer gut zu.", lächelte Fred.

„Jungs, bitte, können wir nicht einfach das Thema dabei belassen? Ich hab rießigen Hunger!"

„Du sprichst uns aus der Seele.", meinten beide und grinsten, bevor sie alle drei in Richtung Große Halle liefen.

Als die Zwillinge die Halle betraten, blieb Katie vorerst im Eingang stehen. Entschied sich aber schnell den beiden zufolgen, bevor noch jemand sie anstarrte. Als sie in Richtung ihres Tisches liefen, schaute sie kurz zum Slytherin – Tisch hinüber. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, machte Luftsprünge als sie ihn sah, wie er sich gerade ein Brot nahm und dieses mit Butter bestrich. Sie konnte einfach den Blick zu ihm nicht abwenden. Erst als sie ein Räuspern neben sich vernehmen konnte, drehte sie sich zu diesem um. Sie schaute geradewegs in Alicias Augen. Und gleich darauf wurde sie leicht Rot um die Nase.

Oh Merlin, warum war sie nur so unvorsichtig. Es war schon peinlich genug, dass die Zwillinge sie aus Flints Armen entgegen nahm. Aber jetzt noch von ihrer Freundin dabei erwischt zu werden, wie sie ihn beim essen beobachtete, noch dazu, bevor sie sich gesetzt hatte, war einfach zum heulen.

Als sie sich setzten wollte, bemerkte sie einen Blick in ihrem Rücken. Abrupt sah sie sich noch einmal um und braun traf auf blau-grün. Sie erschauderte bei den Blicken, die er zu ihr warf. Es war eine Mischung aus Hohn, als auch als Freude und Zufriedenheit.

„Komische Mischung.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Doch Alicia hatte es gehört und fragte, was denn so komisch sei. Schnell wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und setzte sich erst einmal, bevor sie auf ihre Freundin einging.

„Nichts. Ich meine, diese Mischung aus…äh…", sie schaute auf den Tisch umher, als würde sie etwas suchen. „…aus diesen Bohnen mit Gelee. Widerlich, meinst du nicht auch?", versuchte sie ein Täuschungsmanöver.

„Ja, da hast du Recht.", sagte sie, anscheinend hatte sie ‚den Braten nicht gerochen'.

Innerlich seufzend machte sie sich endlich ans Essen. Sie hatte schließlich seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. Nicht wissend, das ein gewisser Slytherin sich Gedanken um sie machte.

* * *

Völlig satt und zufrieden verließ sie die Große Halle. Gerade als sie die Treppen erreichte, wurde sie herum gewirbelt und herzhaft wollten sich zwei Arme um ihre Hüften schlingen, doch da kam Katie zuvor. Ein klatschen war zu hören.

„Seit wann begrüßt man seinen Freund, denn so?", sagte er grimmig und hielt sich seine linke Wange.

„Dann erschreck mich nicht so!"

„Oh,…war keine Absicht, Süße."

„Lass das!"

„Was denn?", er machte einen auf Unschuldig.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", sagte sie und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Hey warte doch mal!", rief er zu ihr und packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Lass mich los, ich will…", sagte sie, doch stoppten mitten im Satz.

Er hatte sie wieder zu sich heran gezogen und platzierte überraschenderweise einen kleinen Kuss auf ihrer Schläfe. Sie wurde augenblicklich wieder etwas rot.

„Für…für was war das?", fragte sie leise.

Er lächelte und hielt sie immer noch am Handgelenk. Doch der Griff lockerte sich.

„Einfach so. Kommst du mit?", fragte er gelassen und zeigte mit einem Blick das er raus auf die Ländereien wollte.

Sie nickte und lief mit ihm mit. Seine Hand nun in ihrer. Nach einer Zeit fragte er sich, was in ihn gefahren war. Kurz darauf konnte er sich seine Frage jedoch selbst beantworten. Er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis dazu gehabt. Oder war es doch einfach nur um sie ruhig zu stellen, da er wusste, wie schnell man sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte? Diese Antwort war zwar recht wacklig, aber dennoch erklärte er es sich dann doch so. Nun da der Gedanken geklärt war, kam der nächste. Er musste ihr schonend beibringen, dass sie in Gefahr war.

Leichter gedacht, als gesagt!

Schon während dem Abendbrot machte er sich Gedanken um diese Sache. Besonders wegen diesen zwei Hufflepuffs. Er hatte über Pucey erfahren, natürlich unter einem anderen Vorwand, dass es einen Wood – Fanclub gab. Wie Ekel erregend war das denn? Nun gut. Diese zwei Dachse gehörten also zu diesem ‚Fanclub'. Daher war die Gefahr umso größer, das Bell in Gefahr war. Immerhin glaubten sie dem Schrumpfkopf, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Und wenn er das Gespräch noch richtig in seinem Kopf abspielen konnte, hatten diese zwei etwas vor. Nachtragend für Bell, natürlich. Das ganze machte ihn ungewöhnlich nervös. Angenommen, er würde ihr nicht davon erzählen, was er belauscht hatte, dann würde sie geradewegs ins Unglück laufen.

Sein Druck in seiner Hand, wurde bei diesem Gedanken bestimmender. Bell bemerkte es natürlich, da er merkte dass sie zu ihm schaute. Verdammt. Er musste sich unter Kontrolle halten. Sie solle nicht merken, wie ihn das alles fertig machte. Er wollte sich wirklich raus halten. Er hatte es wirklich versucht! Doch der Gedanken daran, ihr könnte etwas Schlimmes passieren, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte Angst.

Angst um eine Gryffindor.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, ich weiß, es ist mies hier aufzuhören. Aber seit gespannt, das nächste Kapitel wird schneller online sein. Ich schätze spätestens Montag Abend^^v  
Ich werde mich extra beeilen.  
Derweil hoffe ich, das sich auch die "Favo -und/oder Schwarzleser" sich dazu entschließen auch einmal ein Review da zulassen. Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.  
Bis dahin...  
...hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat._

_Lg Sari-chan x3_


	7. Angst, wegen deinem Leben

**6. Chapter:**** Angst, wegen deinem Leben**

Kurz bevor sie die Ländereien betraten, blieb Katie stehen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was los war. Sie meinte, es war schon ziemlich verwunderlich wie er sich benahm.

Als sie in der Eingangs Halle standen waren sie allein. Kein anderer Schüler stand drum herum.  
Also? Warum hatte er sich dann doch zu diesem kleinen Kuss hinreißen lassen? Sonst spürte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten doch nur, wenn entweder jemand dabei zusah, wegen dem Deal natürlich, oder sie spürte seine starken Armen, wenn sie wieder am Verzweifeln war.  
Aber das eben…das war anders.

„Was ist los?", er sah sie an.

„Eher sollte ich dich fragen, was los ist!?", sagte sie ihm offen.

Er schaute von ihr ab und sein Blick fiel nach vorne, auf die Ländereien.

„Das sag ich dir gleich. Können wir erst einen anderen Ort aufsuchen? Muss nicht jeder mit anhören.", sagte er ruhig und sah sie dann wieder an.

Sie nickte und folgte ihm wieder. Doch jetzt ohne, das er ihre Hand hielt. Es war ihr einfach unangenehm. An einer kleinen Lichtung kamen sie dann wieder zum stehen. Seine Hände verstauchte er in seiner Hosentasche. Er schien etwas nervös zu sein. Schon während sie gelaufen waren, überlegte er wie er anfangen konnte. Das war nicht gerade einfach. Wenn man überlegte, das er sowas ja immer für sich behielt. Doch jetzt, war wohl eh schon alles anders.

„Wie stehen eigentlich so die Dinge?", fing er vorsichtig an.

Erst wollte sie wieder fragen, was diese Frage sollte, doch da erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Bibliothekszene und wurde augenblicklich etwas rot. Merlin sei Dank, stand er etwas weiter vorne und schaute just in dem Moment nach vorne.

„Es geht.", sagte sie knapp.

„Haben sich irgendwelche Probleme ergeben?", fragte er weiter, ohne sie jedoch dabei anzusehen.

„Ähm…nein…nicht das ich wüsste. Na ja, Fred und George achten mehr auf ihr Umfeld, als sonst, aber sonst ist nichts Auffälliges passiert."

„Du solltest dich vorsehen."

„Was?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, noch immer mit den Händen in seiner Taschen verschwunden.

„Du kennst doch sicherlich den Fan-Club deines Ex, oder?"

„Zu gut. Warum?", fragte sie verwirrt nach.

„Die hecken was aus. Allerdings, hab ich keine Ahnung, was. Du solltest also aufp-"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Das ich unfähig bin? Ich kann schon auf mich selber aufpassen! Da brauch ich keinen Slytherin dazu!!", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an.

„Das hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt."

„Aber gedacht!", zischte sie dazwischen.

„Wenn du meinst. Ich finde nur du solltest in Zukunft etwas auf deine Umwelt achten!", gab er zurück.

„Denkst du wirklich ich bin nicht der Lage, mich selbst einzuschätzen?"

„Du überschätzt dich eindeutig, wenn du dich hier so aufregst.", grinste er.

„Was weißt du schon?! Ich bin keine Zwölf mehr! Ach, wieso rede ich überhaupt mit dir.", sagte sie genervt und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nein, warte! Ich mein das ernst.", lief er zu ihr und kam vor Katie zum stehen, „Sei vorsichtig.", und legte seine Hände, die er aus der Hosentasche zog, auf ihre Schultern.

„Rühr mich nicht an!", und schüttelte seine Hände wieder von sich. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich kann auf mich aufpassen.", und eilte zurück ins Schloss.

Schwer atmete er aus und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. Das hatte er ja mal wieder super hinbekommen!

* * *

„Was bildete sich diese Schlange eigentlich ein?", ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Diese Frage stellte sie sich, seit sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Wer denkt er eigentlich, wer er war? Ihr Bodyguard?  
Okay, sie hatten diesen Deal, aber war dass Grund genug, ihr zu unterstellen, sie könne sich nicht wehren? Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als er sie aufgehalten hatte. Sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen.

„Oh Miss Bell.", rief eine Frauenstimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Professor Sprout auf sich zulaufen.

„Professor. Was gibt es?"

„Schön dass ich sie noch erwische. Es geht um ihren ZAG's. Besonders in Kräuterkunde.", kam sie hastig vor der Gryffindor zum stehen. „Da ich annehme, sie wollen sich nach der Schule als Heilerin versuchen, wäre es hilfreich wenn sie in ihren ZAG's besonders gut abschneiden."

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt, Professor. Aber ich weiß noch nicht in welche Abteilung ich gehen soll. Daher weiß ich auch nicht, wo ich am besten ansetzten soll, beim lernen."

„Nun, wenn es ihnen hilft, können sie im Gewächshaus drei sich Materialien, aus meiner Sammlung an Heilerbücher, nehmen. Und vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn sie ein extra Fach dazunehmen. Damit sie gut im nächsten Jahr einsteigen können."

„Das wäre wunderbar!", lächelte sie.

„Okay dann machen wir das so. Sagen sie mir doch in der nächsten Stunde bescheid, ob sie etwas Brauchbares gefunden haben."

„Ja, das mach ich."

„Okay. Ich muss los. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Gleichfalls.", rief sie ihrer Lehrerin noch hinter her, bevor diese um die Ecke verschwand.

Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen eilte sie schnell in ihr Zimmer, um sich ein paar Pergamentblätter, Feder und Tinte zuholen. Gleich darauf kletterte sie wieder aus dem Portrait und das in einem hohen Tempo, da sie Fred am Kamin sitzen gesehen hatte. Gerade hatte sie das merkwürdige Auftreten eines bestimmten Slytherins vergessen, da kam dieser auch schon um die nächste Ecke gerauscht. Katie konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, so dass sie nicht in ihn hineinlief.

„Oh Bell. Lang nicht mehr gesehen.", grinste er und musterte sie.

„Flint! Verfolgst du mich?"

„Nicht das du das nicht weiß, aber hast du unseren Deal vergessen?", zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah sie dementsprechend grinsend an.

Sie schnaubte kurz und stolzierte dann in diesem einfach vorbei. So ließ sie ihn symbolisch im Regen stehen. Doch ein paar grün-blaue Augen sahen ihr hinter, um nicht gleich danach ein Seufzer von diesem zu hören, da er entschlossen hatte ihr zu folgen.

Als sie endlich an dem ‚Gewächshaus Drei' ankam, schloss sie die Tür mit einem etwas zu groß geratenen Schlüssel auf, den sie einmal von Professor Sprout bekommen hatte, natürlich nur für Notfälle, und ging hinein. Die Tür ließ sie unbeachtet offen stehen und begab sich gleich in das hintere Zimmer - Das kleine Büro der Professorin in Kräuterkunde. Sie war schon oft hier. Manchmal war sie selbst über Nacht hier, nur um die verschiedensten Bücher der Heilkunst zu studieren. Ab und an setzte sie sich sogar mit Hermione Granger zusammen. Die jüngere Gryffindor war einfach eine perfekte Hilfe beim lernen. Doch nun war sie alleine. Konnte sich endlich wieder ihrem Thema widmen. Sie hatte es schon so lange aufgeschoben, nach allem was passiert war. Aber jetzt war sie wieder da. Katie Bell. Baldige Heilerin. Ein grinsen kam über sie. Sie würde es schaffen. Die ZAG's waren vermutlich leicht zu überstehen, doch die UTZ'e würden wohl oder übel etwas kniffliger werden. Also musste sie sich jetzt schon darauf vorbereiten. Dafür würde sie sogar eine Schlaflosenacht einschlagen.

* * *

Mächtig hörte er das Schlagen der Glockenuhr, die gerade die volle Stunde begrüßte. Es war nun Mitternacht. Doch noch immer war jemand auf den Korridoren. Nervös lief ein Schwarzhaariger durch diesen. Kaum war er auf den Ländereien angekommen, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Er war seit dem erneuten zusammentreffen mit Bell, ständig um die Eingangshalle patrouilliert. Es war kaum auszuhalten. Gedanken durchstreiften ihn, die ihn dazu veranlassten. Na auf jeden fall hätte er sie sehen können, sobald sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückziehen wollte. Doch er sah sie nicht. Genau das machte ihn nervös. Ausgeschlossen war auch, dass sie irgendeinen Geheimgang benutzen konnte, da sie dafür ebenso an der Halle vorbei laufen müsste. Jetzt, da er auf den Ländereien umher lief, war ihm klar, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Oder noch passieren würde. Er musste sie noch rechtzeitig finden, daher nahm er an Tempo zu.

* * *

Eifrig streckte sie ihren Arm aus, um an ein Buch heranzukommen, das auf dem obersten Regal stand. Gerade als sie dieses mit ihren Fingerkuppeln berührte, hörte sie, ein raschelndes Geräusch hinter sich. Schwungvoll wandte sie sich um, konnte allerdings nichts Auffälliges ausmachen. Somit widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Lektüre, die partout nicht zu ihr kommen wollte. Doch was Katie in diesem Moment nicht ahnte, war, dass sich um das Gewächshaus zwei Gestalten bewegten. Ein, nein! Zwei Zauberstäbe erhoben sich und ließen gelbe Funken sprühen. Kurz darauf raschelte es noch einmal. Doch diesmal ignorierte die Gryffindor dies einfach, da sie endlich das begehrte Buch in ihren Händen hielte. Neugierig schlug sie es auf und blätterte darin herum. Immer wieder kam das Geräusch näher und näher, bis sie endlich bei Katie ankam. Doch sie bemerkte nichts. Zu vertieft war sie in den folgenden Seiten. Gerade wollte sie eine Seite umblättern, als sie einen Druck an ihrem rechten Knöchel bemerkte. Sie wollte sich zu diesem wenden, doch plötzlich wurde ihr die Füße vom Boden genommen und landete unsanft auf den knarrenden Holzboden. Ihr Buch flog in einem hohen Bogen in eine etwas weitere Ecke.

„Ahhh!", schrie sie kurz auf, als sie ihren Kopf leicht vom Boden anhob.

Mehr konnte sie nicht. Aufzustehen war undenkbar, da sie merkte, dass sie von irgendetwas Grünes gefesselt worden war. Und nicht dass das schon alles war. Oh nein. Der Schock kam erst, als sie merkte, dass zwei Personen neben sie standen. Leicht gebeugt sprach die links neben ihr.

„Das hast du jetzt davon, du dummes Halbblut!"

„Du hättest Wood eben nicht sowas unterstellen dürfen, jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen!"

Katie erkannte sofort diese zwei Stimmen. Es waren zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, und nicht irgendwelche, nein. Sie gehörten beide zum Fanclub ihres Ex.

„Canon?! Giola?!", fragte sie, wusste aber das es nur diese sein konnten.

„Oh Maggi, sie mal, sie kennt uns noch!", sagte die rechts neben ihr.

Die Gryffindor sah zu ihrer Rechten und wusste, dass es Giola war.

„Sieht wohl so aus, Kathrin."

„Was soll das? Macht mich los!", fuhr sie die beiden an.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.", sagte Maggi schnippisch und wand sich kurz zu ihrer Freundin, die nun ein Stück näher auf, die zu Boden liegende, Katie kam.

„Jetzt wirst du am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es Oliver ergangen ist!", giftete sie und kurze Zeit später spürte Katie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Magengegend.

Giola hatte auf sie eingetreten.

Unweigerlich krümmte sie sich zusammen, soweit es eben ging, da sie immer noch gefesselt war. Zeitlich spuckte sie auch Blut aus. Gleich darauf sah sie einen grellen gelben Lichtblitz.  
Folge – sie wurde weiter nach hinten geschleudert.  
Mit Wucht prallte sie an eine Wand und blieb schließlich in einer Ecke liegen.

„Maggie, hast du das Lampenöl?", hörte sie Giola flüstern.

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Ihre Gedanken trieften ab zu einem bestimmten Slytherin. Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gehört? Diese Frage stellte sie sich nun. Jetzt, da wohl alles vorbei sein könnte. Leise floss ihr eine Träne über ihre Wange und über ihre Nase, da sie immer noch seitlich auf dem Boden lag. Auf diesen kalten Holzboden. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt seine Wärme spüren. Nur noch einmal. Sie gab es in ihren Gedankengängen zu. Sie mochte ihn mehr, als sie eigentlich dürfte.

„Los, und jetzt raus hier!", unterbrach jemand ihre Gedanken.

Sie sah noch rechtzeitig, dass die zwei aus dem Häuschen heraus rannten.  
Erst dachte sie, was sie eigentlich vorhatten. Doch als sie plötzlich etwas knistern hörte, wandte sie ihren Kopf etwas nach oben. Sie schaute über ihre Schulte und sah…

* * *

Er rannte mittlerweile. Seit er Rauch aufstiegen gesehen hatte, war nur noch ein Gedanken wichtig!

– _Katie_ –

Als er vor dem Gewächshaus stand, das nun wirklich nicht mehr danach aussah, machte er sich diese verdammten Vorwürfe. Vorwürfe, die da lauteten; Warum er nicht hartnäckig geblieben war. Sie begleitet hätte. Verdammt! Warum konnte sie ihren Gryffindor Stolz nicht einmal wegstecken und ihm vertrauen? Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. So ein Quatsch. Er vertraute ihr ja auch nicht. Oder doch? Er verbannte den Gedanken fürs erste. Erst einmal musste er sie finden. Er zückte sein Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber aus, der nach Beendigung eine kleine Luftblase um seine Nase und Mund erschienen lies. Gleich darauf schnellte er in das brennende Haus hinein. Er musste sie schnell finden. Wer weiß was ihr passiert war?!

„Be- Katie?", sagte er laut, und sagte sich im Gedanken, das er in so einem Fall sie lieber so riefen sollte.

„Katie??", rief er noch mal laut, so gut es eben mit dem Kopfblasenzauber ging.

Keine Regung. Stattdessen musste er gerade einem brennenden Holzbalken ausweichen, der von oben auf ihn hinab fiel. Als er wieder aufrecht stand, sah er ein Bündel, das in einer Ecke zusammen gekauert lag. Sein Blick wurde weich. Und doch schmerzte es irgendwo sie so zu sehen. Hilflos. Es blieb keine Zeit. Die immer heftigen knisternden Flammen, verrieten ihm, dass hier gleich das ganze Haus in die Luft fliegen würde. Er eilte schnell zu ihr. Kniend warf er sie ihr hin und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter, um sie aufzusetzen. Zu seinem überraschen waren ihre Augen geöffnet. Wenn auch nicht ganz. Nun sah er auch das sie mit grünen Ranken umwogen war. Wieder zückte er seinen Stab und flüsterte leise einen Zauber. Gleich darauf ließen die Fesseln von ihr und verfielen zu Asche.

„Katie? Alles okay?", fragte er danach leise und nahm sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in seine Arme.

Sie vernahm erst jetzt, dass sie jemand angesprochen hatte. Auch das ihre Fesseln nicht mehr da waren. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Sah das leichte funkeln in seine Augen. Sie strahlten Angst aus. Als er sie fest zu sich zog, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das aber eindeutig für die Gryffindor galt.

„Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört, verdammt!? Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Sie bekam keinen Ton heraus, das wohl daran lag, dass ihre Lunge völlig zu war, mit diesem ganzen Rauch, stattdessen ließ sie seinen Geruch in ihre Nase steigen. Er hatte sie Sorgen gemacht? Warum? Sie war doch…eine Gryffindor. Und er Slytherin. Warum sollte er sich daher Sorgen um sie machen? Doch zu einer Antwort kam es nicht.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte sie ebenso etwas hoch zu helfen um sie danach zu stützen.

Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie ein Bein aufsetzte. Doch gleich im darauf folgenden Moment, riss sie sich zusammen und lief stützend mit Flint an ihrer Seite hinaus.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Meter vom Gewächshaus entfernt, in diesem Augenblick auch die Luftblase um Flints Gesicht zerplatzte, ertönte ein lauter Knall hinter ihnen.  
Holzblöcken flogen über sie hinweg. Das Feuer überschwappte das gesamte Haus. Schnell zog er Katie vor sich und beugte sich etwas über sie, jedoch erschreckte sie sich so dabei, dass beide sich ins weiche Gras fallen ließen. Katie landete etwas unsanft auf ihren Rücken, ins Gras. Über ihr lag Flint, der sich allerdings mit seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Boden abstützte. Ein weiterer Knall kam es von der Explosion zuvor. Schreckhaft klammerte sie sich mit ihren Händen an den Saum des Slytherins. Etwas unbeholfen sah er zu ihr hinab, konnte sein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen und fing sich gleich darauf einen bösen Blick von der jungen Frau unter ihm ein. Diese ließ ihn auch sofort wieder los.

„Es ist alles okay.", sagte er sanft und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schwieg, bis sie sich versuchte unter seinem Körper sich heraus zu winden.

„Willst du schon wieder weg von mir?"

„Nein…ja ähm…nein…ich-", stotterte sie und wurde leicht rosa, doch fand sich gleich wieder, „Es…es schmerzt so sehr,...könntest du…vielleicht aufstehen?", brachte sie peinlich berührt heraus.

„Oh.", sagte er schnell und schwang sich von ihr herunter, „Wo tut's den weh?"

Sie rappelte sich auf, blieb aber im Gras sitzen. Auf die Frage von ihm blieb sie wieder still. Er merkte das. Sie vertraute ihm nun mal nicht. Konnte er es ihr übel nehmen? Nein, oder? Schön dass er das geklärt hat, aber solang hier keine Hilfe war, musste er wohl 1. Hilfe leisten. Doch zuvor ließ er einen roten Funken in die Luft empor steigen, das als Hilfssignale gelten sollte. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht.

„Zeig mal her.", sagte er wieder und legte eine Hand auf ihren Umhang, um ihn gleich darauf etwas beiseite zu schieben.

„Lass das! Finger weg!!!"

„Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Theater. Ich will dir doch nur helfen.", sagte er weiter und schob nun ihren Pullover hoch.

„Ich warne dich, Flint! Ich…ich…", fing sie an zu stottern.

Was war nur los mit ihr?

„Was ist?", fragte er belustigend und ließ seine Hand weiter auf ihrer Haut nach oben gleiten.

„Ich…hör auf…", sagte sie immer leiser werdend.

Sie merkte wie er mit seiner Hand stoppte. Schweigend verringerte sich ihr Atem. Meine Güte, war sie gerade aufgeregt!

„Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich dabei dich zu vergewaltigen.", lachte er sachte, als er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und seine andere seinen Zauberstab nahm.

„Fällt mir auch schwer, das nicht zu glauben.", quetschte sie hervor, da sie diese warme Hand etwas irritierte.

„Glaub was du willst. Ich hab eh nicht vor so ein unattraktives Ding wie dich…Ach du scheiße.", entfleucht es ihm, und nicht weil Katie ihm gerade eine geknallt hatte, nein.

Mehr deswegen, weil ihr Bauch bezogen war mit rot-blau angelaufenen Blutergüssen, das langsam zu dem Kontrast; schwarz entwickelte.

„Was…", er sah zu ihr, „Was haben sie dir angetan?", hauchte er kaum hörbar.

Sie sah zur Seite. Ihre Augen waren tief von denn vielen Augenringen drum herum.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm…wie es aussieht."

„Nicht so schlimm?", er schluckte, „Die schwarzen Färbungen deuten auf innere Verletzungen hin, und du sagst; nicht so schlimm?!", fuhr er sie nun an.

Sie sagte nichts.

„Okay…okay…wir müssen das irgendwie hinbekommen.", sagte er ruhig zu sich und fuhr langsam ihren Bauch ab mit seiner Hand.

„Kennst du eigentlich einen Heilungszauber?", fragte sie, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an.

„Na ja, gehört habe ich sicherlich schon einmal einen, aber…"

„Wie wär's wenn du den _‚Fegioszauber'_(*) versuchst?"

„Stimmt…gute Idee…Moment. Woher weiß du davon? Das ist 7. Schuljahrstoff?"

„Ich hab mich damit beschäftigt."

„Ah."

Mehr sagte er nicht dazu. Schnell ließ er seinen Zauberstab über die Blutergüsse streifen, in dem leicht rosa Funken heraussprühten. Die Schwarze Färbung verschwand allmählich doch noch immer konnte man ihre Verletzungen sehen.

„Mehr kannst du nicht tun."

„Ach? Und du weißt wohl alles besser?"

„Ja.", war ihre knappe Antwort.

„Ich könnte dich ja in den Krankenflügel tragen."

„Vergiss es. Bei den Schmerzen lass ich mich nicht tragen. Am Ende bringst du mich doch damit um."

„Dann warten wir eben hier."

Sie nickte nur. Nach einer kleinen Pause fing er wieder an zu sprechen. Sie musste wach bleiben. Würde sie in Bewusstlos werden, könnte es schlecht um sie stehen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du…so bewandert bist in dem Gebiet?", fragte er und ließ sich dann neben sie ins Gras fallen.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich damit beschäftige."

„Das ist mir nicht entfallen, aber warum?"

Sie schien zu überlegen, da sie ihre Antwort etwas hinaus zögerte.

„Ich…ich will Heilerin werden.", flüsterte sie.

Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie ihm das erzählte. Kaum einer wusste von ihrem Vorhaben nach der Schule. Also…warum sagte sie es ihm?

„Wie kam's?"

„Ich…. Meine Mum ist auch Heilerin geworden. Sie hat mir oft darüber erzählt, als ich noch klein war. Es war...wie ein Traum, den sie mir immer einflösste, bevor ich einschlief.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Aber manchmal glaube ich, das sie sich nur in die Arbeit stürzte um,…um sich vor dem Leben zu verstecken."

„Und?", hörte sie ihn leise flüstern.

„Was?", sie sah ihn an.

„Hast du auch…das Bedürfnis dem Leben zu entfliehen?"

„Manchmal.", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und sah in den blauen, wolkenfreien Himmel, der mit Sternen am Himmelszelt verziert war.

„Warum?"

„Weil…"

Er hörte ihr zu flaches Atmen und setzte sich daher auf, um sie anzusehen. Leicht geschockt sah er zu ihr, als er Tränen an ihren Wangen erkannte. Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Seine Hand legte er auf ihre linke Halsbeuge und zwang sie mit leichtem Druck, ihn anzusehen.

„Warum willst du fliehen?", hauchte er ihr entgegen und kam ihr langsam näher.

„Ich…ich habe Angst. …Angst vor dem Leben."

Sie merkte wie nah er ihr war. Sein Atem ruhte auf ihren Gesichtszügen, seine Hand streichelte sie sanft an ihrem Hals. Die Warme Temperatur seines Körpers, der sich immer weiter zu ihr herunter beugte, floss durch ihre Haut. Sie konnte ganz deutlich seinen Geruch in sich aufnehmen. Er roch so gut. Gerade als sie dachte, er würde seine Lippen auf ihre legen, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite. Er hielt inne.

„Katie?", unbedacht das er gerade ihren Vornamen aussprach, sah er sie an.

Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sie war bewusstlos. Waren die Verletzungen doch gravierender gewesen?

„Oh da vorne sind sie ja! Mr. Flint!!", rief jemand ihnen zu.

Jedoch hörte er diese Stimme nicht. Immer wieder sprach er auf die bewusstlose Gryffindor ein.

„Komm schon, wach auf! Katie…verdammt…wach auf!!"

Nur mühselig wurde er von ihr weg gezogen. Er sah wie sich zwei Professoren über die junge Frau beugten. Jemand ließ eine Trage hervor zu zaubern, mit der sie ins Schloss getragen wurde. Er sah zu seiner linken, da er wissen wollte wer ihn von ihr weg gezogen hatte.

„Professor…", fing er an und musterte seinen Hauslehrer.

Doch dieser wandte sich nicht an seinen Schüler. Dennoch sprach er mit ihm, mit dem Blick auf die Gryffindor, die gerade um eine Ecke verschwand.

„Ich glaube, sie haben mir einiges zu erklären, Mr. Flint."

* * *

_A/N: Erst einmal tut es mir leid, das es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab zwar alle Kapitel schon fertig, muss sie aber trotzdem hier in diesem Editor nochmal bearbeiten, sonst werden einige Sätze völlig auseinander gerissen! Ich kann nicht wirklich versprechen, das es irgendwann Mal zugig weiter geht, da ich zurzeit keinen eigenen Pc habe. Daher muss ich immer mit dem Laptop meiner Mutter arbeiten und die lässt mich nun Mal nicht immer  
-.-' *grummel* Nun ja. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, ich freu mich auf Reviews *___*v_

Ps: (*) Fegioszauber = Den habe ich mir selber ausgedacht, da ich keinen im HPwiki-Verzeichnis gefunden habe - jedenfalls keinen passenden^^°


	8. Konsequenzen

**7. Chapter:**** Konsequenzen  
**

Schwarz. Leere. Alles war wie verloren. Nur langsam verschwand das Schwarze und tauchte in ein leichtes Grau. Bis es schließlich ein gleißendes Licht erhellte. Sie blinzelte. Was war passiert? Ihr Kopf wandte sich im hellen Raum um. Schnell bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem Bett lag. Zügig zugedeckt mit einer ebenso weißen Decke. Nach einem weiteren Blick, war ihr klar, wo sie sich befand, Krankenflügel. Sie fröstelte leicht.

„Oh Miss Bell, sie sind wach."

Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Rechten und erkannte Madam Pomfrey.

„Gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, sie müssen ihre Tränke einnehmen.", redete sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Madam Pomfrey,…was…was ist passiert?!", fragte sie leise, nachdem sie sich aufsetzte und ihre Tränke einnahm, die ihr die Heilerin gab.

Wie immer schmeckte es bitter und ekelig. Danach hielt sie sich den Kopf. Diese unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen.

„Oh sie sind nur knapp einem Anschlag entkommen. Mr. Flint hatte sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Noch nie war ich einem Slytherin so dankbar. Was würde ich sonst ohne meine Lieblingsassistentin machen?", zwinkerte sie ihr zu und sprach dann weiter, während sie nun die anderen Betten neu bezog, „Nun ja. Schade dass sie nicht ein paar Minuten früher wach geworden wären. Mr. Flint war vor eben noch hier. Er saß Tag und Nacht hier.", sie schmunzelte kurz, „Na ja zumindest so lange bis ich ihn rausgeworfen habe. Immerhin musste der arme Junge ja auch mal etwas Essen."

Eine Frage kam in ihr auf, die sie auch gleich danach der Heilerin stellte.

„Wie? Er war Tag und Nacht hier? Wie lange habe ich den geschlafen?"

„Ach Liebes. Sie haben ganze vier Tage durch geschlafen. Mr. Flint war völlig fertig. Ständig musste ich ihm die Vorwürfe ausreden.", sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch musste danach herzhaft Lächeln, „Muss Liebe schön sein.", trällerte sie.

Liebe? - Nein…das war wohl falsch ausgedrückt.

Sie erinnerte sich kaum noch an das Geschehene. Nur noch an eine Situation. Diese eine Szene, mit ihm. Die Szene in denen sie beide im Gras lagen, er sie ansah und sie seine Wärme spürte. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde sie küssen. Freiwillig. Ohne den Deal im Hintergrund. Mit einen erschreckendem Gefühl, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie es sogar herbei gesehen hatte. Den Kuss vielleicht sogar erwidert hätte. Sie schloss krampfhaft ihre Augen. Leicht begann sie zu zittern. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben!

* * *

Immer wieder stocherte er in seinem Rührei herum. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Obwohl er immer wieder mal ein –oder zwei Tagesrationen ausgelassen hatte, nur um bei ihr zu sein. Er seufzte. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Tief in seinem Inneren machte er sich Vorwürfe. Auch wenn die Heilerin im Krankenflügel ihn dauernd beschwichtige das er keine Schuld trug. Im Gegenteil! Nur durch ihn konnte sie überhaupt die ganze Sache überleben. Und…Merlin! Er war sogar ein wenig Stolz auf sich.

„Isst du das noch? Wenn nicht, kannst du es auch mir geben, bevor du es noch völlig zu Brei hackst.", wurde er von niemand anderen als Pucey unterbrochen.

Er schaute zu ihm auf. Gleich darauf schob er den Teller zu diesem rüber, der sich auch gleich darüber hermachte. Nach einem weiteren Seufzer, stand der Slytherin auf und wandte sich zum gehen. Er hatte noch ein schwieriges Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer. Zu allem Übel auch noch, musste er in einem Raum mit der Gryffindor sein. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus. Jeder Gedanken, seit dem Vorfall, drehte sich nur um sie. Jeden Tag saß er an ihr Bett und hat gehofft, dass sie bald wieder aufwachte. Die Vorwürfe machten ihn wahnsinnig. Doch er wusste. Sobald sie wach war, konnte er nicht mehr in ihre Augen sehen. Was hatte er sich auch nur dabei gedacht. Okay, er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, sie aus den Flammen gerettet zu haben. Meine Güte wie theatralisch. Aber dennoch. Alles was danach geschah. Jede Nacht träumte er von ihren Augen. Die ihn überall hin verfolgten. So eine verdammte…argh-

„Ich geh. Sehen uns später."

„Hey Marcus, jetzt warte doch mal.", rief sein Freund ihm hinter her, doch der Schwarzhaarige war schon aus der Halle und nicht mehr sichtbar.

* * *

„Mensch Katie, was machst du auch immer für Sachen!"

„Ja genau! Dich kann man nie alleine lassen, wirklich."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich hab's kapiert. Und jetzt hört auf damit! Fred! George!", sagte sie und hielt sich ihr Kopfkissen über ihr Gesicht.

Die Zwillinge mussten lachen. Die beiden waren sofort zu ihr geeilt, als sie das von Professor McGonagall gehört hatten. Jedoch wussten sie immer noch nicht, was genau vorgefallen war. Katie schwieg darüber permanent. Grund war, dass sie sich noch auf eine Anhörung ihrer Hauslehrerin und Professor Snape warten müsste. Gerade wollte wieder Fred ansetzen, doch eine Hand auf seine Schulter ließ ihn schweigen. George drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling um und erkannte die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin.

„Es ist untröstlich, aber ich muss sie beide nun bitten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.", sagte sie und sah die zwei Weasleys eindringlich an, nicht um gleich Katie zu mustern.

„Ay, Ay!", kam es von beiden und sofort zogen sich die zwei aus dem Raum.

Gleich darauf schloss sich die Tür und die Professorin sprach zu der Braunhaarigen.

„So. Professor Snape kommt jetzt noch gleich mit Mr. Flint und dann müssen wir über den Vorfall reden."

Katie nickte abwesend.

„Sie müssen wirklich alles sagen, was ihnen einfällt. Und lassen sie nichts aus. Das ist wirklich wichtig."

Wieder ein Nicken.  
Gerade wollte sie wieder ansetzten, als die Tür aufging. Professor Snape betrat nun den Raum, gefolgt von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Urplötzlich fing ihr Herz an zu rasen.

„Ah da sind sie ja. Gut."

„Setzen.", befahl Snape seinen Schüler, der sich gleich darauf auf einen Stuhl setzte, etwas Abseits von Katies Bett.

Sie sah unbeholfen zu ihm rüber. Doch sie traf seinen Blick nicht, da er seinen Blick gen Boden gerichtet hatte.

„Na dann. Miss Bell? Fangen sie an."

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah ihre Lehrerin an.

„Sie sollen erzählen, was vor gefallen war.", sie schien etwas gereizt zu sein, da sie ihr nicht zuhörte.

„Ähm…ja…also…das war so.", sie fing von dort an zu erzählen, als er sie gewarnt hatte.

Er hörte zwar zu, ergänzte aber nichts, als sie den Professoren gerade erklärte, dass er sie aus dem Haus gebracht hatte.

Nervös massierte er seine Hände, die er auch ständig ansah. Noch hatte er nicht zu ihr aufgesehen. Er schaffte das einfach nicht. Verdammt. Er war ja ein richtiger Feigling geworden! Als sie geendet hatte, natürlich ließ sie die Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen aus, das ging nun wirklich niemanden etwas an, sah Professor McGonagall skeptisch ihre Schülerin an.

„Nun gut. Aber was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr. Flint? Sie hätten irgendeinen Lehrer davon unterrichten sollen. Und nicht auf eigenem Weg das durchziehen! Das war unverantwortlich!"

Er hob gerade den Kopf und wollte etwas darauf erwidern, druckste jedoch etwas herum. Wie konnte man auch sowas erklären?

„Es war nicht seine Schuld, Professor!"

Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu der Angeschlagenen um. Snape, der zu der ganzen Sache noch gar nichts beigetragen hatte, räusperte sich kurz. Man hätte auch meinen können, dass er leicht hustete. Doch auch der Slytherin schaute zu der Gryffindor. Zum ersten Mal nach dem ganzen Vorfall, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Doch so schnell dies geschehen war, sah sie wieder von ihm ab und sah nervös an sich herunter.

„Wie darf man das verstehen?", fragte Snape, in einem rauen, tiefen Ton.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, Miss Bell!", ertönte die schrille Stimme, neben Snape.

„Nun ja…ich…ähm…ich…", sie kam so ins schlottern, dass sie erst nicht wusste, was sie hier eigentlich tat.

Sie hatte Mist gebaut. Okay,...sie hatten beide Mist gebaut. Die ganzen Dinge liefen aus dem Ruder. Sie gestand es sich ja ein, dass sie die Hauptverursacherin war. Hätte sie auf ihn gehört, dann wäre sie beide jetzt nicht in diese verzwickte Lage.

„Ich höre, Miss Bell.", gab McGonagall noch einmal zum Ausdruck.

Sie holte innerlich tief Luft und nahm ihren Mut zusammen – Sie war noch nie eine gute Lügnerin gewesen –

„Ich hab…ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er es für sich behalten soll. Ich hab es als Scherz genommen und hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, Professor."

Flint schaute sie immer noch an. Sie log, das sah er ihr an. Nun gut. Er wusste es auch so, dass sie gerade ihre Lehrer anlog, immerhin hatten sie darüber niemals gesprochen. Er lächelte innerlich. Die Frau hatte es gewaltig hinter den Ohren.

„So, so.", räusperte sich die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin.

„Nun. Dann trifft Mr. Flint keine Schuld. Er hätte zwar etwas sagen müssen, aber wollte Miss Bell damit nicht hintergehen. Damit wäre der Fall wohl gelöst, Minerva.", schloss Snape das Abschlusswort.

„Noch nicht ganz. Miss Bell. Sie wissen doch wer es war, oder?", sprach sie wieder auf sie ein.

„Ähm…also…", sie stolperte immer wieder.

Sie sah es schon kommen. Würde sie die beiden jetzt verpetzen, dann lag sie demnächst vielleicht im St. Mungos.

„Es waren zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff.", kam es links neben ihrem Bett.

Katie sah auf und sah wieder direkt in blau-grüne Augen. Zudem waren sie irgendwie näher gekommen. Und tatsächlich, bevor er seine Wörter aussprach, war er wirklich etwas näher, mit seinem Stuhl, zu ihrem Bett gerutscht.

„Hufflepuff?", kam es wieder von dem Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ja.", nickte er.

„Haben sie…auch…Namen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder nach unten. Der Fußboden hier im Krankenflügel, war einfach zu Interessant. Doch schon hörte er die zarte Stimme der Gryffindor, in seinem Ohr klingen.

„Canon und Giola. Sie sind beide in meinem Jahrgang."

„Gut. Das ist…mehr als Gut. Severus, wären sie so nett und könnten sie Professor Sprout bescheid geben, sie solle die zwei zu mir ins Büro schicken."

Dieser nickte nur und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer.

„So, noch mal zu ihnen beiden.", sagte sie, deutete aber dann auf Katie, „Sie bleiben heute noch hier. Es ist ihnen jedoch gegen Abend freigestellt, ob sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftssaal schlafen wollen.", dann deutete sie auf Flint, „Und sie,…", sie machte eine kurze Pause, um sich wohl etwas zu beruhigen, „…erwarte ich um 20 Uhr ebenfalls in meinen Büro."

Beide nickten.

„Okay. Dann gehe ich und wünsche ihnen gute Besserung."

Nachdem die Tür wieder einmal ins Schloss fiel, gab es eine bedrückte Stille im Krankenflügel. Keiner der zwei sagten etwas. Sie starrte nervös auf ihre Bettwäsche, während Flint sich eine Wand, rechts neben ihm, bemusterte. Meine Güte, sie benahmen sich gerade wie kleine Kinder die gerade auf beleidigt machten, um so dennoch ihren Lolli zu bekommen.

„Du hast gelogen.", sagte er dann doch, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Ich weiß,…"

„Du bist schlecht im Lügen, wusstest du das auch?"

„Weiß ich…"

Er sah zu ihr auf.

„Warum?"

Auch sie wandte sich von ihrer Decke ab und sah ihn ebenfalls an. Leicht versuchte sie zu lächeln.

„Weil…weil ich so ein Sturkopf bin."

Er musste leicht lachen. Flint wusste, auf was sie anspielte. Stur in dem Sinne von, das er nicht auf ihn hören wollte. Und ebenso merkte er, dass sie das auch als ein Dankeschön verpackte.

„Uh…du gibt's ja mal etwas zu. Applaus!", rief er gespielt und fing an in seine Hände zu klatschen."

Sie griff aus Reflex, ein Kissen hinter sich und warf es ohne Warnung auf ihn. Er konnte noch gerade ausweichen, in dem er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. Des weiterem, grinste er zu ihr auf. Unheimlich, irgendwie.

„Anscheinend fühlst du dich schon wieder fit.", grinste er immer noch und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Katie, die immer noch in ihrem Bett aufrecht saß, rutsche etwas weiter nach hinten. Doch schon spürte sie das Ende, ihres Bettes.

„Was…was machst du da?", fragte sie verwirrt, als er plötzlich vor ihrem Bett stand und seine Hände neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand pressten, sogleich er auch noch sein Gesicht ihrem näher kam.

„Bist du jetzt fit, oder nicht?", fragte er heißer und kam ihr noch ein Stück näher.

Die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte, war für sie kaum zu ertragen. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt die Arme um ihn geschlossen und ihn leidenschaftlich ge-.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein Katie!!", sträubte sie sich in Gedanken.

„Also?"

Sie spürte nur noch seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl, das er leicht ihre Wange mit seiner berührte. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

„Wunschdenken…", murmelte sie ganz leise, so dass er es nicht hörte.

„Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort, Katie.", hauchte er ihr entgegen und sprach ihren Namen überaus deutlich aus.

Gut. Er wollte spielen, bitte!

„Für was denn, Marcus?", sagte sie auch seinen Name in einem etwas zu betonten Lautstärke, so dass er etwas zurück wich, jedoch gleich wieder seine Stellung wiederholte.

„Wie wär's mit Quidditch?", sagte er, dachte aber noch etwas hintendran, „…oder Matratzensport. Argh- Marcus, reiß dich zusammen, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", ermahnte er sich.

„Du verlierst."

„Meinst du, ja?"

„Ja. Ganz klar."

„Dann lass es uns doch darauf ankommen. 22 Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld. Und zieh dir etwas Warmes an, es soll kalt werden die Nacht."

Sie sah ihn, mit einer Augenbraue nach oben flitzen, an. Was war das den? Wie kam er darauf, dass sie etwas Warmes anziehen sollte? Er schien von ihr abzulassen und stand nun neben ihrem Bett. Doch nach seinem Blick, deutete er auf etwas an. Und wie er das tat. Er beklotzte sie ja regelrecht. Plötzlich schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und zog blitzartig ihre Decke über den Kopf. Sie hörte wie er lachte. Wie konnte man ja auch vergessen, dass sie hier diesen dummen Patientenkittel trug. Die unter anderem, viel zu viel Haut zeigten. Und ganz wichtig war ja auch, das sie darunter nichts anhatte. Kein BH, kein…Oh MERLIN!

„Also dann, Süße. Wir sehen uns.", hörte sie ihn noch rufen, bevor er aus der Tür verschwand und raus auf den Korridor trat.

Wie peinlich.

* * *

Lächelnd ging er durch die Korridore. Ihr Gesicht, wie sie immer röter geworden war, war einfach grandios gewesen. Wie schnell man sie in letzter Zeit aus der Bahn werfen konnte, überraschte ihn. Sonst war sie doch auch immer vorsichtig. Aber das…wow…

„Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit probier ich mal was anderes aus.", grinste er breit.

„Bei was für eine Gelegenheit? Und was willst du ausprobieren, oder sollte ich lieber fragen, bei wem du was auch immer probieren willst?", erklang eine bekannte Stimme kurz vor ihm

„Adrian. Was machst du den hier?"

„Dich suchen, Idiot. Hast du nicht gesagt, du hilfst mir bei Zaubertränke? Aber nein, der Herr flirtet ja lieber mit einer Gryffindor. Klar das ich da nicht mithalten kann."

„Eifersüchtig?", grinste er weiter, während sich Pucey an der Wand leicht weg schupste, an die er zuvor gelehnt hatte, und ging nun mit Flint auf gleicher Höhe den Weg entlang.

„Ich? Nee…lass ma. Aber mal ehrlich. Was willst du von der eigentlich? Ich mein, ich hab schon einiges über euch gehört. Aber…nee…du bist nicht wirklich mit der zusammen, oder?"

„Vielleicht.", lächelte er geheimnisvoll, „Vielleicht auch nicht."

„Was den nun?", er sah ziemlich genervt aus.

Doch sein Freund schwieg. Sollte er ihm erzählen, dass das alles nur ein Deal war? - Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wo wäre da sonst der Spaß? Er blieb abrupt stehen und grinste wieder, als er sich zu Pucey umdrehte.

„Okay. Ja ich bin es! Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!", er blieb auch stehen und sah ihn fassungslos an, „Warum erzählst du mir eigentlich nichts? Tat's du doch früher auch immer.", sagte er erschüttert.

„Also…hast du kein Problem?"

„Nee wieso? Ist deine Sache, mit wem du das Bett teilst.", winkte er ab.

Er schlug seinem besten Freund kumpelhaft auf die Schulter.

„Gut so."

Nach dem das nun geklärt war, gingen beide Slytherins in den Kerker. Erstens damit Flint, Pucey bei Zaubertränke helfen konnte und zweitens musste er unbedingt mal duschen, da er noch ein Treffen mit dieser alten Schrulle aus Gryffindor. Jedoch danach vielleicht ein aufregendes, sogar vielleicht heißes Treffen um 22 Uhr mit einer anderen Gryffindor hatte. Diesmal würde er dafür Sorgen, das sie danach nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr Kopf eigentlich war. Geschweige den, wohin sie ihn verdreht hatte. Ein grinsen, ohne erbarmen, schlich sich über sein Gesicht. Nicht einmal bei seiner verdienten Dusche verschwand es.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, oh ;D Die wezi scheinen sich ja fast gegenseitig auf die Palme zu bringen. Gut so, findet ihr nicht? XD Aber um einmal davon weg zu kommen, möchte ich hier Mal ganz lieb alle Reviewer grüßen! Darunter zu erst einmal. **Psaum**: Zwar habe ich von dir seit dem zweiten, oder dritten Kapitel nichts mehr von dir gehört, aber vielleicht legt sich das ja wieder^^ Ich bin auf alle Fälle froh, das die Story überhaupt Anschluss gefunden hat. Da das Paaring ja sehr 'ungewöhnlich' ist^^° Also, danke für dein erstes Review!  
Dann möchte ich **Eden Le Fay** grüßen. Von dir war das erste und letzte Kommentar bei Kapitel fünf, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere. Aber das macht ABSOLUT nichts. Hauptsache ich hör immer Mal wieder was von dir^^v Zu deiner Frage, ob die anderen es noch herausfinden, das Oli Katie betrogen hat, dazu sag ich Mal lieber nichts! XD Dafür musst du weiter lesen. Will ja nicht die Spannung verderben, oder willst du das? Haha.  
Und nun, da man ja sagt alle guten Dinge sind drei, grüße ich ganz herzlich **Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988**. Danke für deine aufmunteren Worte ^///^ Ich freu mich immer total, wenn ich in den Reviews lese, das die Story jemand gefällt. Danke, danke, danke! Ich freu mich dich dann bei diesem Kapitel in den Reviews wieder zu lesen ;)_

Ihr drei seit wirklich die Besten^^

Lg Sari-chan x3


	9. Quidditch und andere Spielchen

**8. Chapter:**** Quidditch und andere Spielchen**

Eilend schlich sie sich durch das Schloss. Meine Güte, was machte sie hier eigentlich? Noch nie hatte sie das Bett noch zu so einer späten Stunde verlassen. Na gut. Das war hier das zweite Mal. Sie dachte da genau an dem Abend, an dem Wood sie…, nun gut. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Wahnsinn. Und zu allem kam noch dazu, dass sie ausgerechnet ihre Schlafsaal für Marcus Flint verlies. So eine absurde Situation.

Derweil kam sie am Quidditch – Feld an. Ihre Uniform trug sie schon. Nur ihren Besen musste sie sich noch aus der Umkleide holen. Genau an dieser Tür kam sie dann auch an. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen gewesen, da hier nie wertvolle Gegenstände lagen, also konnte sie diese problemlos öffnen. Im Gedanken malte sie sich schon aus, wie sie ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen könnte und auch würde. Sie war immerhin nicht um sonst, einer der besten Jägerin ihres Teams. Mit einem Lächeln also ging sie nun endlich mit ihrem Besen aufs Feld. Ihr Blick ließ sie darüber schweifen, konnte aber keine Slytherin Uniform erkennen, geschweige den irgendeine andere Person. Lässig ließ sie sich an einen Holzpfosten fallen und blinzelte kurz mit ihren Lidern. Sie war eigentlich hundemüde. Doch einen Sieg, dem Slytherin gegenüber, wollte sie ihm nicht schenken. Nicht kampflos!

„Da bist du ja.", sagte sie als sie ihn auf der anderen Seite erahnte und nun fast vor ihr stand, „Ich dachte schon, du kneifst."

Sie sah wie er anfing zu grinsen und immer näher zu ihr trat.

„Ich? Und kneifen? Vergiss es, ein Slytherin kneift nicht. Und…", er musterte Katie, „siehe da, du hast dir ja was anständiges angezogen.", und grinste nur noch mehr.

„Wa- was hat das den jetzt damit zu tun!?", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Nichts."

„Gut."

„Dann können wir ja anfangen. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir nur den Quaffel nehmen, will ja nicht, das ich dich später wieder in den Krankenflügel schleppen darf.", kam es amüsant von ihm.

Sie schwieg und versuchte ihn nieder zu starren. Doch er mied ihren Blick, da er aufs Feld schaute.

„Es gibt dafür aber einen Wetteinsatz."

„Wetten?!"

„Klar, was hast du gedacht, sonst macht das ganze doch überhaupt kein Spaß.", und sah mit dieser Aussage wieder zu ihr.

Sie musste tief durchatmen. War ja klar, dass sowas passierte. Am Ende wollt er noch irgendetwas von ihr.

„Oh bei Merlin. Was wenn…", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch gleich darauf schüttelte sie sich innerlich.

„Bist du dabei?"

„Und was für ein Wetteinsatz?"

„Jeder stellt drei Bedingungen. Der Verlierer muss diesen erfüllen, alles klar?"

„Und welche Bedingungen?"

„Die erfährst du dann, wenn ich gewonnen hab.", sagte er lässig.

„Träum weiter."

Er lachte kurz auf und bestieg dann seinen Besen. Sie tat es ihm gleich und kurz danach, waren sie beide in der Luft, in Mitten des Feldes. Marcus hielt den Quaffel, den er zuvor noch geholt hatte und warf ihn zu ihr rüber.

„Ladys First."

Ohne Probleme fing sie diesen auf und wartete darauf, dass es endlich losging.

* * *

Schnaufend saß sie auf ihrem Besen hoch oben über den Tribünen. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Krampfhaft waren ihre Hände um den Stil umschlossen. Ihr Umhang, der triefen nass war, da es nun seit einer halben Stunde regnete, wehte im Wind. Ihr Blick war gedankenvoll nach unten gerichtet. Sie war so gut wie fertig mit den Nerven. Als sie angefangen hatten, mit diesem Spielchen, war sie zwar erst im Vorteil, aber danach sackte ihre Leistung nach und nach ab. Ein Tor hatte sie erzielt. Aber nur deswegen, da Flint anscheinend abgelenkt war, durch was, wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Doch danach waren seine Züge umso genauer und noch riskanter. Jetzt war der Standpunkt 4 zu 1. War das denn noch aufzuholen? Jetzt? In ihrem Zustand?

„Gibst du auf?!", hörte sie die Wort nah vor ihr.

„Vergiss es!"

„Bell, du bist so gut wie am Ende. Es wäre verantwortungslos weiter zu spielen, besonders wegen deiner vorigen Verletzung.", sagte er ruhig.

„Niemals. Ich werde nicht-"

„Verdammt! Katie, pass auf!", rief er abrupt.

Sie wollte gerade wieder ansetzen, als ein Windstoß ihr von hinten entgegen kam. Katie wollte ihren Besen herumreißen, um der Böe auszuweichen, doch gerade als sie gewendet hatte, sah sie einen großen Ast auf sich zu steuern. Er wurde wohl von dem heftigen Sturm von einem Baum gerissen und schwirrte nun in der Luft umher. Völlig unerwartet wurde sie von diesem hart in ihre Seite getroffen und aus Reflex ließ sie ihren Besen los. Dieser fiel unkontrolliert gegen Boden, genauso wie Katie.

Schnell wich Flint auch dem Ast aus, jedoch nahm er gleich darauf Tempo zu, um Katie hinter her zu fliegen. Durch sein Ausweichmanöver hatte er Zeit verloren. Zwar waren sie beide in einer gewissen Höhe, so dass es keine Lebensgefährliche Höhe war, aber durch ihre Verletzungen war sie angeschlagen. Das konnte durchaus mit einem solchen Absturz schlimmer sein, als vorhergesehen. Sein Umhang flatterte im rauschenden Wind, aalglatt stürzte er sich in einen Fall zu ihr herunter.

„KATIE! Verdammt!", schrie er ihr zu und hob seine rechte Hand vom Besenstil, um ihr dieser entgegenzustrecken.

Er sah es schon kommen. Wie sie hilflos auf dem kalten Boden aufschl-. Nein! Flint verdrängte den Gedanken. So durfte es einfach nicht kommen. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Der Regen peitschte ihr ins Gesicht, sie sah sich schon auf dem Boden aufkommen, als plötzlich jemand ihren Arm packte und sie mitsamt Körper hochzog.

„Ich hab dich.", flüsterte er ihr zu, nach dem er sie auf sein Besen gezogen hatte.

Schnell ereilten seine Füße den Boden, sein Besen ließ er unbeachtet auf dem Feld liegen. Erst einmal musste er sie aus dem Regen heraus bringen. Seine Arme schloss sich hindurch ihre Arme und ihre Beine. Nach einem kurzen Sprint, in dem immer wieder ein gequälter Laut über ihre Lippen kam, kam er schließlich unter einem Gerüst zum halten. Es war überdacht und konnte somit kein Regen durchdringen. Er setzte sie ab und lehnte sie an einen Pfosten.

„Katie? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte er und legte seine rechte Hand an ihren Hals, so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte.

Sie nickte schwach, dabei waren ihre Hände auf ihre Seite gedrückt.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er wieder, „Zeig mal her."

Er schaute ihr kurz in ihre Augen und sie nickte wieder, während ihr Kopf zur Seite neigte. Langsam glitt er mit seiner Hand unter ihren nassen Umhang und schob vorsichtig ihren roten Pullover hoch.

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer. Nichts Schlimmes.", lächelte er ihr zaghaft zu.

„Es tut aber weh."

„Ich weiß. Komm, ich bring dich in die Umkleide, da ist es wärmer.", sagte er wieder und nahm sie ein zweites Mal auf seine Arme.

Ohne umschweife ließ sie ihn dies machen. In der Umkleide angekommen, ließ sie ihren Blick schleifen. Slytherin - Umkleidekabine. Natürlich. Flint ließ sie an einen Schrank nieder und setzte sich neben sie. Sie fing plötzlich an zu zittern, was kein Wunder war, da sie immer noch ihren nassen Umhang trug. Der Slytherin bemerkte es und band seinen ab, um diesen kurze Zeit später um sie legte. Komischerweise war seiner ganz trocken. Sie sah kurz zu ihm mit einem verwirrten Blick, darauf kassierte sie ein grinsen von ihm.

„Trockenhalterzauber.", sagte dieser schlicht, „Solltest du bei Gelegenheit auch mal versuchen."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Nun saßen beide hier. In einer überaus müffigen Umkleidekabine und starrten beide an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Du hast doch gewonnen.", kam es plötzlich von ihr.

„Scheint so.", waren nur seine Worte.

„Und was sind deine Bedingungen?"

„Welche…ach so. Ach, vergiss es."

„Hör mal, ich hab nicht gerne Schulden, besonders nicht bei einem Slytherin. Also?"

„Nein. Ist schon okay. Wir…wir verschieben das ganze einfach, okay? Hätte ich gewusst, dass das Wetter heute nicht mitspielt, hätte ich dir das gar nicht vorgeschlagen."

„Na und? Ich bin darauf eingegangen. Außerdem spielt man Quidditch doch auch bei jedem Wetter. Und jetzt sag.", sagte sie in einem herrischen Ton.

Er seufzte. Danach wird sie ihn hassen. Das wusste er.

„Na gut. Du…musst mit drei Fragen beantworten."

Überrascht sah sie von der Wand ab und sah stattdessen ihn an.

„Das ist alles? Nur…Fragen beantworten?!"

„Jap. Also?", und sah auch zu ihr, dabei waren ihre Gesichter nicht einmal vier Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Okay.", sagte sie gelassen, entfernte sich jedoch etwas von ihm, da sie gemerkt hatte wie nah sie sich waren.

Sie wird ihn hassen.

„Okay. Aber sag die Wahrheit."

Sie nickte und wartete auf seine Fragen.

„1. Frage: Findest du mich anziehend?", fragte er als erstes und grinste ziemlich anzüglich.

„Wie bitte? Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?", rief sie aufgebracht und man konnte eine kleine Errötung erkennen, auch wenn es dunkel war.

„Komm schon, Bell. Das war eine ganz einfache Frage."

„Ja aber eine direkte Frage noch dazu. Die beantworte ich nicht!", sagte sie empört und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Du wirst ja rot. Wie süß. Ist dir das peinlich, zu zugeben, dass dich ein Slytherin anzieht?"

„W-was?? Du spinnst wohl!", ihr Kopf schweifte von seinem Blick ab.

Deutlich rutschte er etwas näher zu ihr. Sein Atem ruhte auf ihrem Hals, bedacht aber, dass es auch so blieb. Er wollte sie nur ein wenig aus der Ruhe bringen. Und wie das gut klappte, den er sah, wie nervös sie geworden war.

„Gib's doch zu. Du stehst auf mich.", flüsterte er zu ihr.

„Gilt das als zweite Frage? Dann hast du nämlich nur noch eine.", sagte sie und wollte desinteressiert wirken, doch es klappte nicht wirklich.

„Das war keine Frage, das war eine Feststellung,…Katie.", flüsterte er wieder und sprach ihren Namen voller Zärtlichkeit aus, als ob man Angst haben müsse, das ihr Name zerbrechlich war.

Immer näher kam sein Gesicht ihrem. Sanft streifte er ihr Kinn mit seinen hochgestylten Haarspitzen. Das Resultat war schnell. Sie schob ihn mit einer Hand, die sie auf seine Brust legte, von sich weg.

„Okay, okay. JA! Und jetzt verzieh dich!", sagte sie, erkannte aber, dass in ihrer Stimme einen Hauch Panik war.

Noch bevor sie ihre Hand wieder zu sich ziehen konnte, packte er diese und behielt sie genau da, wo sie vorher auch lag. Auf seiner Brust.

„Verdammt! Flint! Lass das!"

Er sagte nichts, führte aber ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper. Leise entfleucht ihm ein Seufzer, den sie aber gerne überhörte.

„2. Frage: Was…genau findest du anziehend?"

Ihr Atem ging schneller zu gehen, da auch ihre Hand, die nun auf seinem Oberarm lag, begann zu zittern. Ihr Blick war immer noch von ihm weg gerichtet. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Verdammt! Was bezweckt er damit?

„Komm schon, beantworte meine Frage. Ist doch nicht so schwer.", hörte sie ihn ganz nah an ihrem Ohr sagen.

Sie wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage. Doch unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er würde sie auslachen, wenn sie es sagen würde. Würde sie bloß stellen und sagen, was für eine verrückte sie sei. Heftig schluckte sie den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals festgefressen hatte.

„Katie…", seufzte er leise.

Und plötzlich war sie bereit ihm es, trotz aller Angst, zu sagen, was ihren Verstand vernebelte.

„…dein…dein Geruch.", flüsterte sie so leise, hoffte das er es nicht hörte.

Doch er musste grinsen.

„Hab ich mir gedacht.", hauchte er ihr entgegen.

Er führte derweil ihre Hand über seine Arme, zurück zu seinen Schultern und blieb Schluss endlich an seinem Hals hängen. Ihre zarten Hände fühlten sich so gut auf seiner Haut an. Vorsichtig ließ er ihre Hand los. Überrascht darüber, dass sie keine Anstalten machte, diese von ihm zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Druck in ihrer Hand verstärkte sie plötzlich und blieb auf seinem Hals liegen. Beugend kam er zu ihr. Wieder so nah. Unfassbar nah.

„Letzte Frage,…Katie. Bist du bereit?"

Ein schnaufen war zu vernehmen. Kein wütendes. Eher ein beruhigendes.

Er nahm es als ein ‚Ja' und fuhr fort.

„Sag mir…was dein sehnlichster Wunsch ist.", raunte er ihr gegen ihre Ohrmuschel.

Eindringlich ließ sie diese Aufforderung durch ihren Kopf gehen. Was war ihr sehnlichster Wunsch? Sie hatte viele Wünsche. Keine Frage. Zum einen das es in der Familie wieder bergauf ging. Das sie nicht jeden Tag bangen müssen, auf der Straße zu landen. Einerseits auch wünschte sie sich, auch wenn es einfach unbegreiflich war, dass sie Wood endlich vergessen könnte. Man musste dazu sagen, dass sie über vier Monate zusammen waren. Das vergisst man so schnell nicht. Aber jetzt in dieser Situation, wünschte sie sich nur eines.

_Zuneigung. Zärtlichkeiten. Begehren._

Der Griff um seinen Hals wurde stärker. Etwas überrascht sah er zu ihr auf und erblickte zwei braune Augen die ihn anstarrten. Es war wie eine Hypnose, als er sich langsam zu ihr bewegte. Einer seiner Hände ruhte neben ihrem Kopf, die andere legte er neben ihrer Hüfte auf dem Boden ab. Wie er es schon oft tat. Je näher er kam, desto mehr nahm er wahr, dass ihr Atem immer schneller ging. Sie wusste nicht was sie gerade in Begriff war zu tun. Schon so lange hatte sie darauf verzichtet. Die letzten Tage waren zwar endlich mal da, um auszuspannen. Aber konnte sie je ohne diese Zuneigung leben? Sie war doch so gut wie abhängig davon. Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. Er war so nah und dennoch dachte sie, dass er sich ihr wieder entfernen würde, sobald er merkte, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Doch dem war nicht so. Mit einem Mal, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen weichen Lippen, wie sie merkte, weiter zu ihren.

Und dann kam alles wie erhofft. Sanft berührte er ihre Lippen. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich weiter, so dass sie ihn weiter zu sich zog. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um seine Zunge auf ihren Lippen entlang zu fahren. Sinnlich schmeckte er ihre zarte Unterlippe, die zitternd im entgegen kam. Gleich darauf glitt er mit seinem feuchten Organ zwischen ihre Lippen um sie zu spalten. Willig ließ sie ihn gewähren und erwiderte somit seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sich ihre Zungen trafen, umspielte er sie zärtlich und ließ sie immer wieder aufseufzten. Immer wieder spielten sie mit einander.

Katie ließ sich völlig fallen. Ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Hals lag, rutschte weiter nach hinten in seinen Nacken. Während der andere Arm über seine Schulter, auf seinem Rücken platz nahm. Sie wollte ihn so nah bei sich spüren, dass sie ganz vergas, wenn sie hier gerade küsste. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als sie voneinander ließen. Der erste der wieder das Wort ergriff war keiner anderer als Flint.

„Ich…ich…hol jetzt besser jemanden, wegen deiner Verletz-", er wurde abrupt von weichen Lippen unterbrochen.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, als sie ihn wieder küsste. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Sie jetzt mit ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen alleine lässt. Sie wollte, dass er hier bei ihr blieb. Und das sagte sie auch so.

„Lass mich nicht allein,…bitte.", flüsterte sie und zog sich zu ihm, da sie immer noch ihre Arme um ihn hatte.

Er lag währenddessen ganz auf dem Boden, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er schloss seine Arme auch um sie und hielt sie fest an sich. Sein Kopf ruhte an ihrem, sein Atem streifte ihre Stirn. Das sah er, da ihr Haarpony leicht aufwehte. Er lächelte. Zog seinen Umhang unter ihr hervor und legte ihn über sie beide. Nach wenigen Minuten sah er wie sich ihr Atem immer mehr normalisierte. Nah lag sie bei ihm. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen grünen Pullover gekrallt. Ihre Augen geschlossen und ruhig atmete sie nun wieder. Sie war eingeschlafen.

„Du bist verrückt…", murmelte er noch zu sich, bevor er noch einmal den Griff um sie verstärkte und danach auch langsam einschlief.

* * *

_A/N: Hui~ ^___^ Da hat sich ja was getan, mein lieber Scholli. Jetzt nur hoffen, das sie morgenfrüh keinen Schock bekommt. Was haltet ihr davon? Bahnt sich da etwas an? Bei Katie sicherlich, oder?  
Würde mich freuen, wenn sich welche zu ein klitzes, kleines Review durchschlagen können^^v  
Lg **Sari-chan** x3_


	10. Wood hat einen Plan

**9. Kapitel: Wood hat einen Plan**

Stein. Nein. Steinhart.

Er schlug seine Augen auf. Wo war er? Großräumig sah er sich um. Schränke standen drum herum. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Noch ein paar Mal blinzeln kam ihm dann ein grün entgegen. Natürlich. Slytherin Quidditch – Umkleidekabine. Aber wie kam er hier her?

Plötzlich vernahm er einen Atem an seinem Hals. Er wandte sich nach links und musste gleich darauf lächeln, worauf er sich auch an letzten Abend erinnerte. Da lag keine andere als Katie Bell neben ihm,…nein. Nicht neben ihm. Passen würde eher; das sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Wahrscheinlich in der Nacht. Vorsichtig versuchte er unter ihren Krallen, die sie in seinen Pullover verschränkt hatte, aufzustehen. Zu seinem Glück schlief sie genug fest, so dass sie nicht wach wurde. Noch eine weile stand er im Raum. Ging jedoch dann an seinen Schrank, der beim öffnen etwas knarrte, und holte ein Stück Pergament heraus. Zum Glück hatte er sowas immer hier rum liegen. Noch schnell eine brauchbare Feder gezückt und schon schrieb er etwas nieder.

Nach dem beendigen des Schreibens legte er den Zettel unweigerlich neben der Schlafenden und verließ, nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Gryffindor, die immer noch unter seinem Quidditchumhang verborgen lag, die Umkleide.

Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr war auf einmal so kalt geworden, obwohl doch noch immer sein Duft hier war. Sein Duft. Es ließ sie lächeln und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht zurück. Sie wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, wo er eigentlich liegen sollte, doch dort war niemand. Schlagartig schlug sie die Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Er war nicht mehr hier. Schon gegangen und sie hier einfach…liegen gelassen. Ihr Blick wurde traurig. Was hatte sie nur gedacht?! Das er morgens früh neben ihr aufwachte und sie mit einem weiteren Kuss weckte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf – Wie absurd.

Als sie aufseufzte sah sie neben ihr auf dem Boden ein kleines Pergament, auf dem etwas geschrieben wurde. Schnell nahm sie es an sich und las leise durch.

_Gib mir den Umhang irgendwann wieder, __wenn du genug von meinen Geruch hast._

Augenblicklich errötete sie. Oh bei Merlin. Stimmt. Das hatte sie ja gestern zugegeben. War das peinlich.

Sie packte den Zettel vorsichtig in ihren Umhang, der in der Nacht getrocknet war und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Als sie endlich stand, zog sie seinen Umhang an sich und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie kurz darin ihre Nase versteckte.

Es war wirklich sein Geruch.

* * *

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, war Katie voller Freude. Auch wenn sie ein wenig peinlich berührt war, da sie immerhin Marcus Flint geküsst hatte. Zudem wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihm unter die Augen treten konnte. Es war einfach eine peinliche Situation. Zumindest für sie.

„Katie!! Oh mein Gott!! Katie!!", rief sie jemand, als sie in einem Sessel platz nahm.

„Katie!! Wo. Hast. Du. Gesteckt?", fuhr keine andere als Alicia die 16-jährige an.

„Beruhig dich, Alicia. Ich bin ja jetzt da.", sagte diese jedoch abwinkend.

„Beruhigen? Checks du's nicht? Ich und Angelina haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du heute Morgen nicht in deinem Bett gelegen hast! Bzw. heute Nacht. Ich bin nämlich wach geworden durch deine dumme Eule!!", fuhr sie aufgewühlt weiter und fuchtelte dabei mit ihren Armen umher.

„Dumme Eule? Schon vergessen? Ich hab keine Eule."

„Dann war's eben ne Schuleule. Trotzdem! Argh- was soll's. Hier!", beendete sie ihren Vortrag, in dem sie Katie einen Brief übergab, „Der kam heute Nacht angerauscht. Scheint dringend zu sein, die Eule hat so ein Krach gemacht. Fast das ganze Haus ist aufgewacht."

Katie nahm den Brief entgegen und sah erst einmal auf den Absender. Mit einer geschwungenen Schrift standen dort die Namen ihrer Eltern. Etwas unruhig riss sie den Brief unsanft auf und faltete das Pergament darin vorsichtig auseinander. Alicia hatte sie sich neben sie auf der Couch nieder gelassen und sah nun zu ihr. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen las sie den wohl verhängnisvollen Brief ihrer Eltern.

_Liebe Katie,_

_Wir hoffen dir geht es gut. __Am besten ich rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum, sondern komme gleich zur Sache.  
__Es ist etwas Unfassbares passiert. Dein Vater ist von seinem Chef, in der Post, gekündigt worden. Das Geld, was somit im Haushalt fehlt, reißt uns immer tiefer in die Schulden. __Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass es nicht mehr in unserer Macht steht, dir das 7. Schuljahr zu finanzieren. Das Geld reicht dazu einfach nicht mehr aus. __Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir nach der Schule eine Lehre als Heilerin gewünscht hast. Aber das ist nun leider nicht mehr machbar._

_Wir hoffen, dass du ein wenig Verständnis dafür hast. Natürlich versuchen wir Alternativen zu finden, aber mit deinem Vater alters, ist das leider nicht mehr so gut möglich. _

_Wir wünschen dir dennoch, ein tolles 6. Jahr auf Hogwarts._

_Deine geliebten Eltern._

Sie schnaufte tief durch, legte dann den Brief wieder in den Umschlag und stand auf, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Die verwirrenden Blicke von Alicia ignorierte sie gekonnt. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, ließ den Brief unbeachtete auf eine Kommode fallen, den Umhang von Flint, den sie mit genommen hatte, versteckte sie unter ihr Kopfkissen und legte sich danach auf ihr Bett. Am liebsten würde sie sich in den Schlaf weinen. Warum war die Welt nur so ungerecht? Konnte sie nicht auch einmal glücklich sein, das Leben nicht einfach mal genießen? Nein. Ein Problem kam nach dem anderen – Es war zum heulen!

Nach dem sie sich eine Stunde lang ausgeheult hatte, machte sie sich fertig fürs Frühstück. In der Großen Halle war noch nicht so viel los. Es war erst gegen 7 Uhr. Sie hatte es gemieden in Richtung des Tisches zu sehen, an dem Flint saß. Es war ihr immer noch peinlich, was gestern passiert ist. Sie stocherte in ihrem Rührei herum, aß nur sehr wenig. Stattdessen trank sie sehr viel Kürbissaft.

„Katie? Was war den los vorhin?", kam es fragend von links.

Alicia.

„Ach…es war ein Brief von meinen Eltern."

„Und…was stand drin? Also nur wenn ich das fragen darf.", fragte nun auch Angelina, die von Alicia erklärt bekommen hat, was passiert war.

Katie seufzte. Irgendwann würden es ihre Freundinnen es eh erfahren.

„Dad hat seinen Job verloren."

„Was? Oh nein. Und…", fing Alicia an, wurde aber durch Katie unterbrochen.

„Sie haben viele schulden, so dass sie mir vielleicht das nächste Jahr nicht bezahlen können."

„Oh nein. Dann…oh…kannst du nicht mehr deine…"

Schwer nickte sie. Was die drei nicht wussten war, dass etwas abseits Wood zu gehört hatte. Das war seine Chance. Seine Chance, wieder an Katie heran zu kommen. Flint damit eins auswischen und so seine kleine Jägerin wieder für sich zu gewinnen.

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen kam innerlich in ihn hoch. Das würde ein guter Tag werden.

* * *

_A/N: Weit langer Zeit wieder ein Kapitel, meinerseits! Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht, das es gedauert hat, ich kam erst gestern aus dem Kurzurlaub zurück. Aber es war schön. Holzhütte - Wald - abgeschnitten der Zivilisation - KEIN Internetzugang, aber was solls! Dafür bekommt ihr gleich zwei Kapitel nach einander! Also bis gleich!_

_Lg Sari-chan x3_


	11. Hogsmead

**10. Kapitel: Hogsmead**

Leise schloss sie die Augen.

Die letzten Tage waren ein einziger Stress gewesen. Das Quidditchtraining war einfach grausam. Nicht nur das es am Wetter lag, da es immer wieder geschneit hatte. Nein. Die grausame Art war wohl erst dann grausam, als ihr Wood in allen Punkten immer wieder die Meinung geigte. ‚Sie tat das nicht gut, sie hätte besser manövrieren können' und so weiter.

Vor dem Spiel gegen Slytherin hatte er ihr dann auch noch den Rest gegeben. Kurz bevor die Spieler das Feld beflogen, kam Wood zu ihr und unterbreitete ihr, das sie an dem heutigen Spiel nicht teilnehmen würde.

Ja richtig, er hatte sie auf die Ersatzbank gesetzt! Verdammt war sie wütend. Hatte ihm dann noch an den Kopf geworfen, warum sie denn dann so hart trainieren gemusst hatte!? Da hätte sie doch wohl eher den Beifall geübt und nicht um ihr Haus anzufeuern, wenn man versteht was sie meinte. Aber der Grund, seines Handeln war noch absurder. Er meinte, sie würde sich von ihren ‚Gefühlen' leitenlassen. Oh wie er sie dabei angesehen hat. Sie glaubte nicht nur Wut und Hass darin zusehen für den Slytherin, nein auch sah sie in seinen Augen, ein Fünkchen Eifersucht.

Sie grinste. Das hatte er eben davon. Eine Löwin fuhr eben nicht umsonst die Krallen aus.

Sie saß in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und genoss die prickelnde Wärme, die vom Feuerlodern im Kamin ausging. Nun fand sie endlich ein wenig Ruhe.

Denn vor vier Tagen hatten die Weihnachtsferien angefangen. Heute war zudem der 24. Dezember, und somit war es morgen der 1. Weihnachtstag. Viele ihrer Freunde waren nach Hause gefahren, um dort mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten zu feiern.  
Doch nicht sie. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust. Das erste Mal, wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, dass sie in Hogwarts blieb.

Nun ja. Vielleicht könnte sie nun endlich soviel Ruhe finden, um sich ihrer Berufszukunft zu widmen. Seit dem Vorfall im Gewächshaus, hatte sie keinen Finger mehr gerührt. Es war ja nicht so, dass der Vorfall mit ihrem Wunsch zu tun hatte, Heilerin zu werden, aber dennoch traute sie sich nicht mehr daran. Der Angriff saß ihr immer noch tief in ihren Knochen. Noch dazu kam da noch das andere Problem dazwischen. Mit diesen Geldproblemen. Aber so wie sie sich kannte, würde sie das schon irgendwie schaffen. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Klopfen. Ihr Kopf wandte sich zu dem Portrait um, dabei schwangen ihre Haare ein wenig mit. Gleich darauf stand sie auf, da es ein zweites Mal klopfte, diesmal jedoch etwas stärker. Sie ging zum Portrait und überlegte wer das sein konnte? Ein Gryffindor sicherlich nicht, da dieser ja das Passwort kennen müsste. Also war es jemand aus einem anderen Haus. Doch wer?

Wieder klopfte es. Sie hielt inne.

Was ist, wenn es wieder diese Hufflepuffs waren? Wenn sie jetzt aufmachte und sie waren es, dann konnte ihr niemand mehr helfen. Sie war ja allein hier. Kein Flint der sie rettete. Doch der Verdacht verschwand, als sie eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Bell? Verdammt ich weiß das du da bist. Mach endlich auf!"

„Flint.", flüsterte sie leise und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Wie können sie es wagen an mein Portrait wie ein Irrer zu klopfen? Haben sie keine Manieren? Miss Bell wird sich sicherlich nicht mit ihnen abgeben, Mr. Flint. So heißen sie doch, oder?", erklang die hochnäsige Stimme der fetten Dame.

Doch kurz nachdem sie ihren Vortrag gehalten hatte schwang das Bild zur Seite und eine gelassene Gryffindor stand an der Wand gelehnt, im Schatten und grinste heimlich in sich hinein. Als er sie dort im Schatten erkannte, musste er ebenfalls grinsen, doch dieses Grinsen konnte man außen wunderbar erkennen.

„Bei Merlin, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch jemand Schlimmeres gibt, als den Blutigen Baron."

„Was willst du?", fragte sie gleich, ohne seine Bemerkung zu beachten.

„Nur wissen wie's dir so geht."

Sie hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Warum wollte er wissen wie's ihr geht? Sie hatten sich immerhin seit dem Quidditch Spiel, den die beiden zu zweit ausgefochten hatten, nicht mehr gesehen. Nun ja. Gesehen schon ab und an. Aber beide sind sich irgendwie immer wieder aus dem Weg gegangen. War es Angst? Angst davor, was das ausgelöst hat? Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und beantwortete seine Frage.

„Ah ja. Gut. War's das?", und war schon wieder dabei in den Aufenthaltsraum zu verschwinden.

„Warte.", kam es schnell aus ihm heraus, „Was war los?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das Spiel. Du warst nicht dabei. Ich…", er stockte kurz, besann sich aber dann doch seinen angefangen Satz zu beenden, „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Wood.", sagte sie knapp.

„Was ist mit dem?"

„Er hat mich auf die Ersatzbank gesetzt."

Eine Augenbraue schwang nun ebenfalls nach oben. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? War ihm denn nicht klar, dass er so nicht die geringste Chance hatte?

„Was ist los, Flint? Wo bliebt dein grinsen? War doch klar das ihr gewinnt.", zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

Er besann sich wieder einmal.

„Eigentlich hab ich auf einen fairen Kampf zwischen uns gehofft. Aber wenn Wood so ein Idiot ist, kann man nichts machen."

„Fairen Kampf?", fragte sie ironisch, „Slytherin hat noch nie fair gespielt."

„Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt. Ich sagte, das ‚ich' mich auf einen fairen Kampf mit ‚dir' gefreut hätte.", grinste er.

„Wie dem auch sei. War's das? Ich hab noch was vor."

„Und was?"

„Das geht dich ja wohl nichts an."

„Warum bist du überhaupt in Hogwarts? Ich hab dich noch nie über Weihnachten hier gesehen.", sagte er wieder aufdringlich, als ob er Katie bei sich halten wollte.

„Ich hatte keine Lust, okay? Außerdem brauche ich Ruhe."

„Ruhe? Das trifft sich gut, ich wollt nach Hogsmead. Kannst mich ja begleiten."

Oh, bei Merlin. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das klang ja so, als ob er ein Date mit ihr haben wollte. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

„Du vergisst, dass ich 6. Klässlerin bin. Ich kann nur an den Hogsmead - Wochenenden da hin."

„Und du vergisst, dass ich 7. Klässler bin."

„Nein, das war mir irgendwo bewusst. Aber was willst du damit sag-"

„Wenn ich nach Hogsmead geh, kann reintheoretisch auch eine 4. Klässlerin mit. Verstehst du? Ich darf wann ich will, es sei den ich versäume kein Unterricht. Und wenn meine Begleitung eine Klasse unter mir ist, macht das ebenfalls nichts. Also?", fragte er noch mal nach.

Sie schien zu überlegen.

„Komm schon.", drängte er sie.

„Hör auf mich so zu drängen, ich geh ja mit.", seufzte sie laut.

„Schön. Ich hol dich um Sieben hier ab, okay? Bis dann, Süße.", und schon war er wieder die Treppen hinunter geeilt.

Verwirrt sah sie dem Slytherin hinterher. Schon komisch. Da hatten sie eigentlich so gut wie nie Kontakt, und nur wegen einem Deal verbrachten sie fast jede freie Zeit miteinander. Lächelnd verschwand sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie noch die leise fluchende Stimme der fetten Dame hörte.

„Slytherins,…alles Banausen!"

* * *

Kurz vor Sieben stand sie vor dem Portrait, schon bereit zu gehen. Doch kein Flint in Reichweite. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Slytherins konnten auch nie pünktlich erscheinen. Nach weiteren Zehn Minuten wollte sie sich schon wieder dem Gryffindor – Turm zuwenden, als sie einen warmen Atem hinter sich verspürte.

Sie fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Idiot! Erschreck mich nicht so!", schrie sie ihn an, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Du bist echt schreckhaft."

„Woran liegt das wohl?", kam es schnippisch von der Gryffindor.

Er wollte gerade wieder ansetzten, als er dann doch wieder sein Mund schloss. Ja er wusste, warum sie in letzter Zeit so schreckhaft war. Es lag sicher an diesen vielen Ereignissen, die sich zugetragen hatten.

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen? Je schneller das vorbei ist, desto schneller hab ich dich wieder los.", sagte sie monoton.

Er trat neben ihr und musterte sie kurz von oben nach unten. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht und hielt ihr ein Arm hin. Sie sah seine Geste, allerdings wandte sie sich schon der Treppe zu, um sie hinab zusteigen.

„Danke, aber ich glaube ich kann selber laufen."

„Du siehst gut aus.", sagte er, als er ihr folgte.

„Danke, aber trotzdem brauchst du dich nicht einzuschleimen. Ich werde alleine laufen!", sagte sie nun etwas mit einem scharfen Ton.

„War mir schon klar. Aber ich sag trotzdem, das du gut aussiehst."

Sie beließ es dabei und beide setzten ihren Weg nach Hogsmead fort.

Nach dem sie dort angekommen waren, gingen sie gleich zu den Drei Besen, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen.  
In den Drei Besen, erkannte Katie, dass es sehr leer wirkte. Nur einzelne Schüler saßen zusammen. Sie setzte sich derweil in eine etwas abgelegene Ecke, während Flint für beide etwas zum Trinken holte.

Sie sah ihm heimlich hinterher, doch schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und besann sich auf den Holztisch zu starren, bis er wieder da war. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Seit…seit dem Vorfall mit dem…nun ja, das eben mit dem Quidditch. Dieser…

Argh- sie konnte es immer noch nicht aussprechen.

Sie atmete tief ein.

„Okay…Katie. Ganz ruhig.", sagte sie zu sich selber in Gedanken.

Dieser Vorfall, mit dem…mit dem Kuss, sie seufzte erleichtert aus, seit dem konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken.  
Dauernd schlich er sich in ihre Träume, in dem er sie ständig mit seinen Lippen, die ihren berührte. Rau. Sanft. Leidenschaftlich. Alles zugleich. Meine Güte. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Lippen. Sie benahm sich ja schon, wie einer dieser Fangirls. Aber nur fast. Dennoch war sie hoffnungslos ihn den 17-jährigen Slytherin verliebt.

Das hatte sie sich erst letzte Nacht eingestanden. Sie war verliebt. Oh Merlin. Wie kam sie da nur wieder heraus. Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, da jemand ein Butterbier vor ihr auf den Tisch stellte.

„Hier. Ich hoffe 1,5 Liter war okay.", sagte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ist okay.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Also, über was willst du so reden."

„Was weiß ich, du hast doch gesagt ich soll mitgehen, Flint."

„Marcus, okay?", antwortete er ihr uns sah sie an.

Sie nickte.

„Okay, dann fang ich einfach an, Bell. Ja?"

„Ich habe aber auch einen Namen."

Diesmal nickte er und musste etwas grinsen. Sie hatten sich gerade auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise, das ‚Du' angeboten.

„Warum fährst du nicht nach Hause?", fragte er nach dem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, ich wollte Ruhe haben."

„Ist es nicht gerade dieser Grund, dass man nach Hause fahren sollte. Ich mein, da bist du doch für dich allein?!"

„Eben nicht."

Er sah sie verwirrt an, wobei sie das bemerkte und ein genervten Seufzer ausstieß.

„Zu Hause ist es gerade das reinste Chaos."

„Wieso?", fragte er und nahm wieder ein Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Ich…es ist…", sie schwieg abrupt.

Er stellte sein Glas auf dem massiven Holztisch ab und lehnte sich dann etwas zu ihr vor, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können, da sie dieses zur Tischplatte gewandt hatte.

„Hey. Du weißt ich behalt sowas für mich.", sagte er leise und anscheinend glaubte sie ihm, den sie nahm die Sprache wieder auf.

„Wir haben Geldprobleme.", sie stockte, sprach aber dann weiter, „Dad hat sein Job verloren. Sie wissen noch nicht Mal, ob sie mir mein letztes Jahr finanzieren können. Wegen Schulutensilien und so."

Er sah, dass sie das alles mitnahm. Immerhin wusste er ja, was ihre Ziele waren. Doch ohne eine abgeschlossene Schulausbildung, konnte sie ihr ganzes Vorhaben wortwörtlich in den Wind schießen.

„Das wird schon wieder.", wollte er sie aufmuntern.

„Nichts wird wieder. Es ist alles völlig sinnlos.", widersprach sie und schwang ihren Kopf zur Seite, „Sie haben schon Kredite bei Gringotts aufgenommen, um allein das Haus zu finanzieren. Mum arbeitet zwar noch, aber da sie seit einem Jahr diesen Meniskus hat, arbeitet sie nur noch Halbtags. Das Geld reicht aber trotzdem vorne und hinter nicht.", seufzte sie.

Gerade wollte er wieder ansetzten, als sich drei Gestalten vor ihrem Tisch zum stehen kamen.

„Na sieh einer an. Der Verräter und sein Halbblut."

Marcus sah hoch und erkannte die drei als Slytherins, die jedoch zwei Klassen unter ihm waren. Daher kannte er ihre Namen nicht.

„Was willst du?"

„Was ich will? Nichts. Ich frage mich nur, wie du dich mit sowas abgeben kannst, Flint. Du bist Slytherin. Wir geben uns nicht mit Gryffindors ab.", sagte er wieder und sah widerwärtig und herablassend auf Katie, „Schon gar nicht mit so einem Halbblut. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie ja sogar ein ganzes Schlammblut?!", lachte er höhnisch.

Augenblicklich stand Marcus zwischen ihm und Katie. Sie sah etwas verwirrt zu ihm hoch.

„Lass sie da raus. Du hast doch nur ein Problem mit mir."

„Uh- da versucht jemand das ‚Ding' da…", er schaute, über die Seite, wieder zu Katie, „…zu verteidigen. Wie niedlich."

Marcus musste sich ziemlich zurückhalten, um diesen arroganten Idioten nicht sofort eine rein zuhauen.

„Und ich wunder mich, das du immer noch bei Malfoy in den Arsch kriechst. Was hat er dir bitte schön gezahlt, damit du ihm alles hinterher räumst?!", grinste er.

„Ha, das ich nicht lache. Ich bin nicht bestechlich, im Gegensatz zu dir! Wer hat dir den so viel gegeben, das du sogar bereit bist ein Schlammblut zu vögeln??"

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesagt, befand er sich an einem Holzpfosten, der an seinen Rücken fühlte. Marcus hatte ihn gepackt und dagegen gedrückt. Er war so in rage, das einige, an den anderen Tischen, aufsprangen und das ganze Szenario mit ansahen.

„Hab ich mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen!", knurrte er zornig und drückte ihn noch etwas härter an den Pfosten.

Die anderen zwei, die noch dabei waren sahen geschockt aus. Gleich darauf gingen sie ein paar Schritte zurück und waren dann auch schon aus der Tür gestürmt.

„Du hast echt nette Bodyguards.", zischte Marcus, als er sah, wie sie sich aus dem Staub machten.

„Ich muss wohl sehr bitten. Mir ist es ja egal, was sie machen, aber bitte nicht in meinem Lokal!!", ertönte die laute Stimme von Madam Rosmerta.

Er ließ ihn los und sah herablassend zu diesem herunter, wobei dieser am Boden schnell aufstand und sich ebenfalls aus dem Staub machte. Der Slytherin drehte sich zu Madam Rosmerta kurz um, entschuldigte sich für sein Benehmen und das es nicht mehr vorkommen würde. Danach ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch, an dem immer noch Katie saß. Etwas unbeholfen stand er davor und musterte sie kurz.

„Alles okay?", fragte er und nahm sich sein Glas und auch ihres, um es ihr danach hinzuhalten.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Komm, wir gehen etwas raus.", lächelte er, während sie ihr Glas nahm und beide nach draußen gingen.

Nach dem die kalte Luft, um genau zu sein, diese eisige Kälte, ihr ins Gesicht peitschte, zog sie ihren Wintermantel nur noch enger um sich. Es war tiefster Winter. Es schneite zwar gerade in diesem Moment nicht, aber dennoch fühlte es sich an, als wären es unter -12°C. Doch die Kälte war ihr momentan egal. Viel Wichtiger war ihr im Augenblick, wie viele Seiten Flint,…nein Marcus, hatte.

Eben diese Eskalation in den Drei Besen. Wie er diese Slytherins zurück gestutzt hatte. So kannte sie ihn noch nicht. Sie kannte zwar diesen Fiesen, hinterhältigen Flint. Allerdings konnte sie auch in den letzten Tagen einen netten, wenn nicht sogar liebevollen Marcus kennen lernen. Es war wirklich alles so abgesplittert, sprich; Gespaltene Persönlichkeit.

Nicht das es negativ wäre. Doch die Frage, wer der echte, der richtige Marcus Flint war, stellte sie sich nun.

„Was ist los?", unterbrach er ihre Gedanken und riss sie wieder ins Geschehene.

„Ähm,…nichts.", sagte sie stockend und nippte kurz an ihrem Getränk, dass sie noch gar nicht angerührt hatte.

„Na sag schon."

„Es ist wirklich nichts, ich dachte nur gerade…", sie stockte.

Sie blieb stehen, in mitten von schneebedeckten Tannen, jedoch richtete sie ihren Blick zum schneevereisten Boden und ihre Hände umfassten das durchsichtige, gewölbte Glas. Auch er hielt an und sah zu ihr.

„Was dachtest du?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

Sie versuchte sich aus dieser Misere zu retten. Sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen, bzw. fragen. Es war so offensichtlich. Und außerdem, würde er sie wahrscheinlich eh ab tun, als nichts. Darum beließ sie es dabei und schwieg erneut.

„Noch da?", fragte er weiter und ging ein Schritt auf sie zu, um ihr danach eine Hand über ihr Gesicht hoch und runter wedeln zu lassen.

„Äh…ja, ja. Es ist nur…"

Oh Merlin, wie kam sie da wieder raus?

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?", kam es plötzlich von Marcus.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Eigentlich wollte sie den Kopf schütteln, doch aus Reflex nickte sie sachte. Sie hörte sein leises schnaufen, bevor er sprach.

„Du denkst zu viel nach. Weißt du das?"

„Aber…"

„Nichts, aber! So viel Denken, tut einem nicht gut. Und dir schon gar nicht. Also, hör auf damit, darauf auch nur irgendetwas zu überlegen."

„Ich lass mir das Denken nicht verbieten."

„Hab ich mir gedacht.", lächelte er und beide liefen weiter.

Nach weiteren Schritten erhob sie jedoch wieder das Wort.

„Denkst du,…nicht auch so darüber?"

„Wo rüber?", fragte er.

„Über…die Blutslinie."

„Ich hab dich für klüger gehalten.", lachte er leise und trank sein Rest.

„Was soll das den jetzt heißen?!"

„Das heißt, das ich gedacht hätte, du vergleichst mich nicht mit den anderen Slytherins."

„Hab…ich doch gar nicht!"

„Doch das hast du. In dem du gefragt hast, wie ich dazu stehe. Weil du nämlich denkst, das alle Slytherins so sind."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn, was du da faselst."

„Doch. Sieh mal. Du fragst nur, damit du eine Bestätigung hast, dass alle gleich sind."

„Und das ganze bitte noch mal und nicht auf Fachchinesisch.", scherzte sie.

„Na gut. Egal. Also, da du das denkst, sag ich dir ganz offen und ehrlich, das die ganze Sache mit dem Blut völliger Mist ist."

Sie schwieg.

„Und bevor du weiter fragst, nicht jeder der in Slytherin ist, denkt das Halbblüter oder Muggelstämmige nicht hier nach Hogwarts gehört. Die meisten werden von ihren Familien zu dieser Aussage gedrängt, aber ihre eigene Einstellung geht in eine andere Richtung.", er legte kurz eine Pause sein, „Ich kenne viele, die sich nichts aus der Blutlinie machen. Adrian zum Beispiel."

„Pucey?"

„Ja."

„Aber…warum sind alle so darauf fixiert?"

„Na ist doch ganz einfach. Der Stammbaum vieler Familien, und das besonders in Slytherin, reichen bis ins 18. Jahrhundert. Das heißt, jeder dieser Familien waren ohne Ausnahme Reinblüter, da damals noch keine anderen zugelassen wurden. So hat mir das höchstens Mal Professor Binns erklärt.", er lächelte, „Aber jetzt, da sich die Welt immer wieder neu anordnet, und demnach auch Muggelstämmige zulässt, Zauberei zu studieren, haben die alten Familien Angst vor einer Umstellung. Eigentlich wollen sie nur das weiter führen, was damals angefangen hat. Aber damit, wird ihr gesamtes Weltbild auf dem Kopf gestellt. Da ist es auch irgendwie verständlich, das sie alles versuchen um ihren Nachwuchs einzureden, das sie besser -und alle anderen nichts wert sind, etc."

„Wow. Was für eine große Rede.", stellte sie belustigend fest.

„Es ist aber so."

„Hn."

„Und, beeindruckt?"

„Von was?"

„Von mir?", er grinste.

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht.", und trank nun auch ihren letzten schluck an Butterbier.

„Du bist ja heute richtig frech."

„Das bildest du dir ein."

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht.", meinte er und musterte sie.

Er wusste nicht was es war. Aber irgendwie gefiel ihm das, wie sie hier neben ihm stand. Eingehüllt in ihrem Wintermantel, ihre Haare die im Wind verführerisch tanzten, wie sie ihre Augen nach unten richtete, damit der Wind nicht in ihr Gesicht schlug. Er schob die Gedanken weit weg in ein Eck, seines Gedächtnis, und wandte sich um.

„Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen.", er sah nach oben, „Wahrscheinlich fängt es gleich an zu schneien. Und wir wollen ja nicht, das du hier weg frierst.", grinste er leicht.

Sie nickte nur und überflog sein Kommentar einfach wortlos. Um danach ihm hinter zu stapfen, über den Schnee hinweg, der knirschend unter ihren Füßen lag.

Während Marcus sein und auch ihr Glas zurück zu Madam Rosmerta gebrachte, stand Katie draußen. Ihr war nicht zumute, noch einmal in dieses stickigen Räumlichkeiten zu stehen. Die kalte Luft war einfach angenehmer. Auch wenn es eisig war. Aber lieber kalt, als schwitzen im Mantel. Sie hörte wie wieder die Tür quietschend auf ging und ein Schwarzhaariger heraus trat.

„Können wir?", fragte er und beide liefen los.

Nach einer weile fragte er sie, ob ihr kalt wäre. Zwar bekam er eine Antwort, allerdings hörte man deutlich den Sarkasmus heraus.

„Nein, ich tu nur so."

„Hey, warum den so patzig? Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?"

Gerade wollte sie sich rechtfertigen, als sie plötzlich kurz aufschrie. Hastig schellte Marcus Hand zu ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie an sich.

Sie war geradewegs in ein etwas tieferes Loch getreten, doch konnte es vorher nicht erkennen, da der Pulverschnee darüber lag.  
Als sie merkte, wie nah sie, ihm gerade war, wandte sie sich wieder von ihm weg und schritt weiter, ohne ihn auch nur zu beachten. Doch gleich darauf stolperte sie erneut, fing sich doch schnell wieder.

„Kannst du nicht mehr alleine laufen?", sagte er belustigend.

„Klappe."

„Willst du nicht doch meinen Arm?"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", und stolperte immer wieder weiter.

Es war ja schon süß, wie sie ihren Stolz vor sich her schob. Dachte er zumindest. Aber sagen würde er es trotzdem nicht. Nach einem kleinen Seufzer eilte er ihr nach und war nun wieder an ihrer Seite. Schnell schnappte er sich einfach ihre Hand mit der seiner, um nicht gleich sie etwas zu ihm zu ziehen.

„Hey! Lass das! Ich kann selber,…Ah-", wollte sie sich gerade widersprechen, als sie schon wieder stolperte.

Diese dummen Steine auch! Warum mussten die sich auch unter dem geräuschvollen Schnee verstecken?! Oder war es nur Marcus Anwesendheit, das sie so nervös machte?

„Das hier bricht dir keine Zacken aus deiner Löwenkrone, okay?", sagte er bestimmend und verstärkte den Druck in seiner Hand.

„Ausnahmsweise.", quittierte sie kurz und bündig.

Ein Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht. Sie war wirklich süß.

Als sie oben am Schloss ankamen, sogar teilweise heil, da sie seine Hand das Blut abgestellt hatte, während er ihre Hand in der seinen hatte, ließ sie ihn los und eilte zum Eingang. Die Kälte machte sich doch schon etwas breit.

Quälend betrachtete er seine blau angelaufene Hand. Sie hatte Kraft. Und wie! Keine Frage. Immer kurz danach, als sie gestolpert war, hatte sie sich regelrecht in seine Hand gekrallt. Vorsichtig schüttelte er seine Hand in der Luft, um das taube Gefühl los zu bekommen. Dann schaute er auf und versuchte Katie mit seinen Blicken zu suchen. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand sie am Eingang und schien, er konnte es selbst nicht so richtig wahrnehmen, auf ihn zu warten.

„Wartest du auf mich?", fragte er wieder mit dieser belustigenden Stimme und trat an ihre Seite.

„Nein, auf den Weihnachtsmann. Natürlich warte ich auf dich. Würdest du dich jetzt mal beeilen, es ist kalt."

„Ja, ja.", beschwichtigte er sie und beide gingen hinein.

Beide sagten kein Wort, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten. Gingen nebeneinander her, doch dennoch sahen sie sich nicht an. Katies Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, während Marcus mit seinen Augen den Korridor entlang sah.

„So. Also.", fing er an als sie an der Abzweigung zum Kerker und den Treppen standen, „War…ein schöner Abend."

Oh Merlin. Das hörte sich ja so schwul an. Er nahm sich daher vor, so einen Satz aus seinem Vokabular zu streichen.

„Ja. Ähm…danke…das du mich da aus dem Trotz herausgeholt hast.", lächelte sie sanft.

Er sah zu ihr und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Nichts zu danken. Also dann…man…sieht sich.", sagte er und wollte schon in Richtung Kerker laufen, als er sich noch mal an der hinab steigenden Treppen inne hielt, „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Dir auch.", sagte sie leise und ging nun ebenfalls zu den Treppen, die sie zum Gryffindor – Turm führen sollte.

Als sie gerade die erste Treppe erreichte, wandte sich der Slytherin noch einmal von seinem Vorhaben ab und sah Katie hinterher. Nach einem Zögern rief er ihr nach.

„Hey…hast du noch Lust,…", sie wandte sich überrascht zu ihm um, „…mit mir…noch was zu trinken?"

„Ähm…es ist eigentlich schon…ziemlich spät und…"

„Bitte."

Nächstes Wort, was er unbedingt streichen musste. Als sie jedoch zustimmte, in dem sie nickte, ließ er das Wort doch in seinem Wörterbuch stehen. Manchmal war es doch ganz gut.

* * *

_A/N: Sodalü. Hiermit ist auch dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen! Aber nicht destotrotz! Das nächste Kapitel wird zu 100% ein Adult Kapitel sein. Also eines mit sexueller Handlung! Ich bitte daher, alle die so etwas nicht lesen möchten, einfach aufs übernächste Kapitel zu warten! Ich hoffe das ich es noch am Samstag oder so hochladen kann. Bis dahin..._

Lg Sari-chan x3


	12. Wünsche der Leidenschaft

_A/N: Zu beginn diesmal eine kleine Warnung.  
Dieses Kapitel enthält sexuelle Handlungen und ist somit ein Rating M soeben geworden! Jeder der soetwas nicht lesen will, bitte ich dieses Kapitel zu überspringen, bzw. nur soweit zu lesen, bis es dtalliert beschrieben wird. (Zu beginn kommen nämlich noch kleine Informationen ans Tageslicht. Deshalb ;D) Allen anderen wünsche ich nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich freue mich auf euer Feedback.  
_

* * *

**11. Kapitel: Wünsche der Leidenschaft**

„Du hattest wirklich noch nie? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.", sagte er und musste überaus stark grinsen.

„Lach nicht. Es ist eben so.", sagte sie darauf und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Brandy ein, „Außerdem warte ich lieber, als das ich einem Arschloch meine Unschuld schenke."

Seit Katie zugestimmt hatte, mit ihm noch etwas zu trinken, waren sie hier wieder in dem kleinen Raum, wo alles angefangen hatte. Viel hatten sie schon getrunken, wobei die Gryffindor schon ziemlich einen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Flint musste innerlich noch mehr grinsen. Keine Ahnung warum, er fand es einfach amüsant. Lag wohl daran, dass sie anscheinend den Alkohol nicht so gut vertrug, da er ja so gut wie trinkfest war, bekam er umso mehr mit.

„Das heißt, dass du Wood nicht rangelassen hast?", hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie eindringlich an, als er ebenfalls zu seinem Glas griff.

„Bist du bescheuert?"

Er wollte gerade an den Rand seines Glases ansetzten, als sie wieder das Wort erhob.

„Der wäre noch nicht einmal in der Lage, sich selbst einen runterzuholen."

„Wow…hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zu solchen vulgären Wörtern fähig bist?!"

Sie neigte den Kopf zu ihm auf.

„Du kennst mich eben nicht."

„Meinst du?", fragte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Ja,…meine ich.", nickte sie zustimmend.

„Und…denkst du…ich könnte herausfinden, wie du bist?"

Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. War…das gerade wieder einer seiner Flirtversuche? Na auch egal. Sie wollte ihm gerade ein wenig entgegen sprechen, als in ihrem Auge plötzlich etwas zwickte. Katie drehte sich etwas weg von ihm, um kurz darauf mit einem Finger in ihrem Augenwinkel zu reiben. Leicht fing sie ab und an zu blinzeln.

„Müde?", fragte er und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein...ich hab nur was im Auge."

Sie hörte wie er von seinem Platz aufstand und ihn sah wie er kurze Zeit später vor ihr zum stehen kam.

„Steh mal auf und zeig her."

Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Stuhllehne, um sich danach von dieser hoch zudrücken. Nun stand sie vor dem Slytherin. Vorsichtig legte er seine linke Hand zwischen ihrer Schulter und Hals ab, währenddessen er mit seiner anderen Hand, diese auf ihre Wange legte. Nicht um so danach sanft zu ihrem Augen hoch zu gleiten. Eine mehr als angenehme Wärme, schoss durch ihren Körper. Sie wusste einfach nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet bei ihm so reagierte. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er das nicht mitbekommen würde. Es war ihr irgendwo ihm gegenüber peinlich.

„So besser?"

Sie schaute auf. Und bemerkte sofort dass der Störenfried nicht mehr ertastbar war. Ging das ganze so schnell? War sie so sehr in Gedanken, dass sie das alles gar nicht mitbekam. Sie hätte sich selbst schlagen können. Da war sie mal in eine angenehme Situation und dann bekam sie so gut wie nichts davon mit.

„Ähm...ja...", sagte sie leicht flüsternd, schaute wieder von ihm ab und wurde leicht um die Nase herum etwas rosa.

„War nur eine lose Wimper.", sagte er monoton und sah, wie sie anscheinend leicht rot wurde.

Irgendwie fand er das ja süß.

„Kannst dir ja was wünschen.", flüsterte er.

Sie sah ihn wieder an, mit einem etwas überraschten Blick.

„Jetzt schau nicht so. Ich hab Muggelkunde für ein Jahr belegt gehabt, okay. Ich kenn diesen Aberglaube.", verteidigte er sich.

Sie schwieg. Sie konnte gerade überhaupt nichts mehr sagen. Nicht einmal denken konnte sie. Sie verlor sich gerade nur in seine strahlend, grünen Augen.

„Hast du jetzt deine Stimme verloren?", flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne selbst zu bemerken da er ihr langsam näher kam.

Sie schaute ihn nur an. Wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie vernahm zwar, dass er näher kam, doch trotzdem, hielt sie ihm stand. Wusste im Endeffekt nicht einmal wie es geschah, als er seine Lippen die ihre berührte. Seine Hand, die immer noch an ihrem Hals war, verstärkte sich und zog sie noch etwas zu sich. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen. Seine andere Hand wanderte etwas weiter nach unten, auf ihre Hüfte. Verstärkte dort den Griff. So stand sie ganz dicht an seinem Körper. Immer noch gefangen von seinen Lippen. Leicht öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe streifen. Etwas zögerlich öffnete sie sich ihm und er ließ seine Zunge weiter in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten. Katies Hand legte sich augenblicklich auf seine Schulter ab. Weiter ließ sie sich gegen ihn leicht fallen, wollte dieses Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Bauch sammelte, nachgeben. Alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, alle Gefühle, die sie anscheinend für den Slytherin gehegt hatte, die sie aber immer verdrängt hatte, explodierte förmlich zu einem rießigen Feuerwerk. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass dieser Augenblick, nie vorbei gehen würde.

Verdammt, was tat er hier? Dagegen hatte er doch schon einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst geführt. Doch jetzt, als sie in seine Augen versunken war, da vernahm er ihren süßlichen Duft, der ihn zur Besinnungslosigkeit hypnotisierte, so dass er ihr schließlich näher kam. Der Kuss war erst vorsichtig, hatte gedacht, dass sie es niemals zulassen würde. Doch als sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden schien, wurde er bestimmender, leidenschaftlicher. Sachte fuhr er ihre Unterlippe mit seiner Zunge entlang. Auch wenn es etwas zögernd war, ließ sie ihn gewähren. Er erkundigte alles, was ihm in den Weg kam. Als er ihre Zunge traf, umspielte er diese. Zärtlich. Sinnlich. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie beide so umschlungen hier in diesem Raum standen. Doch ein leiser Seufzer ihrerseits beförderte ihn wieder ins Geschehene.

Seine Hand, die zuvor auf ihrer Hüfte verweilte, wanderte etwas weiter höher, schob diese durch ihre Armbeuge und drückte seine Hand an ihren Rücken, so dass sie näher an seinen Körper kam. Flüchtig schob sie mit einer Hand den Stuhl hinter sich beiseite. Darauf spürte sie nur noch den Druck, der sie nach hinten gingen ließ. Den Kuss wurde dadurch jedoch nicht unterbrochen. Zügig schloss sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte sich mehr an ihn. Plötzlich spürte sie nur noch, wie er ihr plötzlich den Boden nahm. Ihre Beine wickelte sie abrupt um seine Lenden. Im darauf folgenden Moment fühlte sie eine Wand in ihrem Rücken.

Immer noch hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst, dabei fuhr eine Hand von ihm unter ihren Pullover. Ein wohliger Schauer löste sich auf Katies Haut aus, bei seinen sanften Berührungen. Langsam zog er wieder seine Zunge ein, zärtlich strich er noch einmal über ihre Oberlippe, bevor er sich ihren Lippen ganz entzog und danach ihren Hals hinab glitt.

Bei den Liebkosungen des Slytherins fing sie leise an einen Seufzer nach dem anderen auszustoßen. Sie krallte sich fester um seinen Hals. Sie roch seinen Duft, der ihr alle Sinne vernebelte. Ihr Herz raste, als wäre ein Klatscher hinter ihr her. Und auch ihr Verstand war schon längst in den nächsten Ferientage.

Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab. Es schien als hätte er seine Stirn auf ihre Schulter gelegt, da sie genau dort ein leichtes Gewicht spürte.

„Wir...wir sollten aufhören. Das ist doch Wahnsinn...", sagte er leise und entfernte sich von ihr.

Seine Hände, die er von ihr genommen hatte, stützen sich nun an der Wand hinter ihr ab, an beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes. Ihre Lider hatten sich geschlossen, während er gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie das jetzt nicht hören. Sie hatte sich schon vorher viel zu weit herausgelehnt. Verdammt. Das hatte sie nun davon. Diesen Drang. Sie wollte wieder seine weichen Lippen auf ihre spüren. Seine warmen Hände, die über ihre Haut streifte. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das gerade alles jetzt wollte. Aber sie wollte ihn. Sofort!

„Nicht...bitte...", eilte es ihr aus ihren Stimmbändern, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter.

Kurz darauf trafen sie sich wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Doch schnell löste er sich wieder von ihr und sah ihr in ihre braunen Augen.

„Du wirst es bereuen.", hauchte er ihr zu.

„Vielleicht."

Er verstand es nicht. Wirklich. Es war ihm nicht klar, wie sie so darüber sprach. Er sah in ihren Augen ein funkeln. Bei Merlin. Morgen früh würde sie ihn dafür ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen!

„Komm mit.", flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand in die Seine.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Beine um ihn sinken, da diese immer noch angewinkelt waren und folgte ihm danach in ein kleines Nebenzimmer. Nachdem sie nach ihm eingetreten war, schaute sie sich kurz um.

Es war ziemlich klein. Zumindest kleiner als das Vorzimmer. Vereinzelte Kommoden standen an der Wand. Sowie einen Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch stand. In der Mitte des Raumes konnte sie ein großes Bettgestell ausmachen. Doch länger darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht mehr, sie hörte wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und wie sich danach, zwei starke Arme um ihre Hüfte schlangen.

Er drehte sie herum und nahm wieder ihre Lippen in Anspruch. Schnell griffen ihre Hände in seinen Pullover, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Lange tauschten sie Zärtlichkeiten darüber aus. Doch nach einer Zeit ließ sie diesmal von ihm ab. Gleich darauf schloss sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er machte nur eine Bewegung und schon lag sie auf seinen Armen.

Sinnlich zog sie seinen Duft ein. Vorsichtig streifte sie mit ihrem Atem seine Halsbeuge. Eine leichte Gänsehaut konnte sie ausmachen und musste bei dieser Erkenntnis lächeln. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie eine genauso fatale Wirkung auf ihn hätte, wie er auf sie.

Der Moment war viel zu kurz um es wahrzunehmen, da wurde sie schon auf eine weiche Unterlage abgelegt. Als sie aufschaute sah sie in seinen grünen Augen, da er sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Langsam kam er ihr wieder ihrem Gesicht näher. Doch er hielt inne. Kurz vor ihren Lippen.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance, Katie.", hauchte er ihr zu und strich kurz mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Sie erschauderte kurz, als er ihren Namen nannte. Es war immerhin das erste Mal das er ihren Namen mit dieser Intensität aussprach. Doch eine Antwort gab sie dennoch nicht zurück, denn da hatte sie ihre Lippen schon auf seine gedrückt. Das war Antwort genug für ihn. Trotzdem löste er sich noch einmal kurz von ihr.

„Dann habe ich nur noch eine Bitte."

„Und welche?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ich möchte gerne morgen, nach dem hier noch leben.", lächelte er süffisant.

„Mal sehen.", und beide ließen ihre Lippen freien Lauf.

Noch einmal sah er in ihre Augen. Morgen würde er sich selber im Spiegel nicht mehr ansehen können. Warum auch immer.

Leicht glitt er mit seiner rechten Hand an ihren Seiten hinab. Sein Gesicht näherte sich wieder ihrem Hals. Sobald er dort angekommen war, wanderte seine Zunge an ihrer Halsbeuge hoch und herunter. Während er mit seiner Hand, die hinunter gerutscht war, unter ihren Pullover ging. Zärtlich berührte er ihre weiche Haut. Eine erkennbare Gänsehaut überzog ihren Bauch, was ihm zu verleiten ließ, leicht zu lächeln. Mit der anderen Hand schob er ihren roten Pullover etwas weiter nach oben. Er hatte sich derweil von ihrem Hals abgewandt und sein Gesicht wanderte zu ihrer freien Fläche, die er zuvor frei geschoben hatte. Sanft bedeckte er auf der Seite und auch in der Bauchmitte leichte Küsse über diesen. Bei ihren Bauchnabel verharrte er. Sinnlich spaltete er seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge in die kleine Grube eintauchen.

Katies Hände krallten sich in die Bettlaken unter ihr. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gespürt. So hatte sie noch niemand berührt. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie wusste es jetzt schon. Morgen würde sie es wahrscheinlich bereuen. Nicht weil sie der Versuchung nachgegeben hatte, sondern weil sie hier nicht eher heraus kam, bevor sie keine Unschuld mehr besaß.

Sie lächelte. Sie würde all ihre Moral geradewegs über Bord werfen.

Abrupt schossen ihre Lider wieder auf. Sie spürte eine Hand etwas weiter oben. Nah ihrer Oberweite. Zweifel kamen plötzlich, da sie davor immer Angst hatte. Sie hatte noch nie jemand so nah an sich heran gelassen. Es gab Gründe. Gründe die wohl so absurd waren, aber sie hatte nun mal diese Angst. In der 4. Klasse kamen diese Selbstvertrauensverluste.

Als sie merkte das ihre Oberweite, als der ihrer Freundinnen, viel zu klein waren. Oft kamen von Angie und Alicia, das das noch kommen würde. Doch sie hing immer nach. Das war einer der Gründe, die sie veranlassten, sich nie einem Jungen körperlich zu nähern.

Sie hatte Angst, dass sich das alles bewahrheiten würde. Doch, als er ihren Pullover noch weiter nach oben schob, ließ er nicht von ihr ab. Er streichelte sie unterhalb ihres BHs und verteilte auf diese Stelle seine heißen Küsse. Weiteres spürte sie wie er eine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie so nach oben zog, zu ihm.

Kurz berührte er ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Doch er löste sich gleich daraufhin wieder von ihr und zog ihr mit einem Ruck das lästige Kleidungsstück, sprich Pullover, über ihren Kopf. Nachdem der rote Pullover an eine Ecke gepfeffert wurde, schloss er schnell wieder die Kluft zwischen ihnen. Leicht drang er zwischen ihren Lippen, mit seiner Zunge ein.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Zungenkuss. Seufzte dazwischen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, so dass ihre Brust, die noch mit ihrem BH verdeckt war, sich an seinen Oberkörper presste. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände unter ihren Armbeugen, auf ihren Rücken wandern. Seine Finger streichelten sachte ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und wieder herunter.

Sie krümmte ihren Rücken leicht durch, so dass sie noch näher bei ihm saß. Der Kuss war inzwischen leidenschaftlicher den je geworden. Beide Zungen wälzten sich um den jeweils anderen.

Die Gryffindor merkte wie auf einmal ihr Rücken sich entspannte. Das zweite lästige Ding streifte er ihr somit auch ab. Seine Zunge wanderte von ihrer Zunge, über ihre Lippen, hinfort ihrer Wange bis hin zu ihrem Ohrläppchen. Leicht knabberte er an diesem.

Als sie ihren Empfindungen freien Lauf ließ, zog sie seinen betörenden Duft an seinem Hals ein. Es war so eine absurde Situation und doch schien sie gefallen daran gefunden zu haben.

Denn gerade, als er mit seiner Zunge weiter in ihrem Ohr hinein tauchte, vernahm er einen heißen Atem an seiner Halsbeuge. Ein Lächeln. Endlich würde sie auch in die Offensive gehen. Kurz darauf spürte er ihre feuchte Zunge, die sich ihren Weg quer über seinen Hals suchte. Er tat es ihr gleich. Auch seine Zunge tauchte wieder auf und bewegte sich von ihrem Ohr bis hin zu ihren Schultern. Er fuhr ihre Schulterblätter ab, dabei machte sich nun auch seine Hand wieder bemerkbar, in dem sich diese vorne entlang bewegte. Auch sie war nun nicht mehr untätig.

Ihre Hände glitten an seiner Seite hinunter. So griff sie das Ende seines T-Shirts und zog ihn mit nach oben. Sie wollte ihn endlich auch berühren. Er sollte auch Seufzen. Ihre zarten Hände, die er kurz auf seiner Haut spürte, ließen ihn bemerken was sie vorhatte. Das sie es allerdings so eilig hatte, brachte ihn leicht zum Grinsen. Es war wirklich amüsant.

Er ließ kurz von ihr ab und half ihr, seinen Oberkörper frei zu machen. Nach dem dieser nun frei lag, sah er zu ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Viertelsekunde, bevor er sich zu ihr beugte. Sie konnten beide nicht von einander lassen und so trafen sie sich wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände waren währenddessen schon wieder bei ihr im oberen Bereich und bewegten sich über ihre Brust hinweg. Dabei fuhren ihre Finger leicht seinen Oberkörper ab. Jeder einzelner Bereich bekam seine eigene Behandlung. Einmal ließ sie ihre Finger kreisen, beim anderen strich sie mit ihren Fingernägeln auf und ab. Es entlockte ihm ein kleiner Seufzer, wenn sie dies tat.

Oh bei Merlin.

Was war an dieser Frau, das ihn so etwas aus der Bahn warf?! Als sie dann auch noch anfing seine Schultern abwärts zu küssen, da war ihm klar, dass er es so nicht wollte.

Er wollte der dominante Part in diesem Spiel sein. Sie sollte ihn anflehen. Er wollte ihr ein unglaubliches Gefühl schenken. Aber doch nicht umgekehrt! Er unterbrach den Kuss, den er zuvor mit ihr ausgefochten hatte und drückte sie bestimmend wieder in die weiche Matratze zurück. Kaum hatte sie sich in den Bettlaken wieder gefunden, spürte sie wie er mit seiner Zunge ihren Hals hinab glitt. Jetzt da keine lästige Kleidung mehr ihm den Weg versperrte, konnte er immer weiter hinab wandern.

Kate dachte erst, sie hätte etwas falsch gemacht, doch als sie wieder seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut fühlte waren wieder alle Zweifel verschwunden. Sie entspannte sich langsam, ließ dieses Gefühl zu, das gerade durch ihren Körper floss. Er lag nun fast auf ihr. Nur seine beiden Hände stützte er neben der Dunkelblondhaarigen, aufs Bett ab. Seine Zunge, die sich einen Weg weiter nach unten gesucht hatte, war an seinem ersten Ziel angekommen. Vorsichtig glitt er mit seinem feuchten Organ über ihre Erhöhung, bis hin zu ihren, schon versteiften, Brustwarzen.

Er umspielte sie erst langsam, dann nahm er an Tempo zu und ließ schließlich diesen in seinem Mund gleiten. Er vernahm deutlich ein Stöhnen ihrerseits. Eine Genugtuung für ihn, denn sie zeigte ihm somit, das es ihr mehr als gefiel. Während er die eine Seite zärtlich liebkoste, umfasste er mit seiner linken Hand ihre andere Brust. Leicht fing er an diesen Teil zu massieren.

Wieder hörte er ein Stöhnen.

Seine Massage wurde immer stärker, fuhr über ihre gesamte Brust. Ab und an nahm er ihre Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern und fing an sie vorsichtig zu zwirbeln. Während er immer noch bei ihrer anderen Brust, diese mit seinem Mund verwöhnte.

Sie wusste gar nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Zwar waren ihr diese Schmerzen in ihrer rechten Brust, nicht unangenehm, aber dennoch. Es war einfach eine wunderbare Kombination. Diese sanften Schmerzen auf der einen Seite und diese zärtlichen Berührungen auf der anderen. Sie konnte kaum ihren Atem unter Kontrolle bringen. Ein Stöhnen kam nach dem anderen. Egal was er tat. Oder wie er es tat. Aber alles zusammen war der absolute Wahnsinn.

Er grinste leicht, wie sie ihr Stöhnen immer weiter anforderte. Noch einmal begann er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Erhöhung zu fahren, bis er sich schließlich von dieser abwandte und nun noch die andere Brust kurz liebkoste, in dem er dort endlich die Finger von ihr nahm und mit seiner feuchten Zunge darüber fuhr.

Nach dem er ihre süßen Schmerzen genommen hatte, ließ er nun auch diese Brust los und fuhr weiter nach unten mit dieser. Umkreiste ihren Bauchnabel, tauchte dort kurz ab, um leicht am Rand zu saugen.

Doch auch dort, ließ er zeitlich von ihr ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Immer weiter tiefer zog er einen Weg mit seiner Zunge. Ab und an formte er kleine Küsse auf ihre Haut.

Katie merkte, dass ihr ganzer Körper anfing zu kribbeln. Seine heiße Spur, den er über ihren Körper zog, machte sie verrückt. Sie wusste wohin sein Weg führte. Wurde darauf nämlich nun etwas nervöser.

Er zog wieder seine Zunge ein, als er an ihrem Jeansbund ankam. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die Hose aufbekam. Es waren diese verdammten Muggeljeans, die immer zwei Knöpfe am Bund hatten. Hätte er das vorher gewusst, hätte er diese Sachen zuerst herunter gerissen. Nun ja. Jetzt auch egal. Doch als er die Hose dann endlich aufhatte, waren es nur Sekunden später, als er diese von ihren Beinen zog, wobei ihre Socken dabei gleich mit abstreifte.

Aus Reflex, hob sie ihre Beine kurz an, so dass ihre Jeans ebenfalls die Ecke fand, indem auch die anderen Klamotten ihre Ruhe fanden. - Rest in Peace - Er sah sie eindringlich an. Jede Hautfaser nahm er von ihr auf. Es war ihm nie wirklich so klar gewesen, das sie eigentlich eine tolle Figur unter ihrer Robe hatte. Warum traute sie sich eigentlich nicht mehr zu? So etwas brauchte man nun wirklich nicht verstecken.

Ihr war seine Bemusterung mehr als unangenehm. Ihre Angst stieg wieder. Es war doch alles so schön zuvor und jetzt? Warum war sie eigentlich darauf eingegangen? Bei Merlin. Was würde er jetzt machen? Sie schloss ihre Augen, so nach dem Motto, 'Augen zu und durch'.

Nach dem er sich alles auch nur Erdenkliche eingeprägt hatte, beugte er sich wieder mit seinem Gesicht ihrer Taille. Wieder fuhr er dort fort, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte. Sanft ließ er wieder seine Zunge auf ihre Haut nieder.

Jeder seiner Berührungen, fühlte sich für die Gryffindor an, als würde ihre Haut unter seinem Tun verbrennen.

Er übersprang kurz eine Stelle um die Innenseite ihres rechten Beines zu liebkosen. Er hob es etwas an, noch vereinzelte Küsse darauf zu verteilen. Gleich darauf wechselte er die Seite und fuhr auf dieser sein eben getanes dort weiter. Immer näher kam er ihrer Mitte.

Sie bemerkte von selbst, dass sie sich immer mehr verspannte. Ihre Nervosität stieg ins unermessliche. Ihre Hände krallte sie immer tiefer ins Bettlaken. Wollte sich so beruhigen, doch das Gegenteil trat ein.

Er hielt plötzlich inne und sah zu ihr hoch. Er hatte bemerkt wie verspannt sie im Moment war. So konnte er nicht weiter machen. Sie sollte davor keine Angst haben. Keine Angst vor ihm. Er lächelte kurz verschmilzt und ließ dann ganz von ihr ab, in dem er sich wieder zu ihre nach oben begab. Leicht ließ er seine Lippen 'gen ihre fallen. Seine Hände führte zu ihrer und verschloss seine Finger mit den ihren.

Der Kuss war sanft und auch leidenschaftlich zugleich. Ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder. Wieder spürte sie seine Zunge um ihrer. Wie berauschend er das alles einsetzte. Der Druck in ihrer Hand wurde stärker, seine Wärme war faszinierend. Sie ließ sich vollends in diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss fallen, so sehr das ihr das leichte Gefühl um ihrer Mitte erst nicht bemerkte. Erst als sie einen kleinen Luftzug spürte, öffnete sie leicht ihre Augen. Etwas überrascht über diese Erkenntnis, sah sie zu dem Slytherin. Dieser lächelte aber nur, dass man fast meinen könnte dass es vielleicht sogar ein Grinsen war. Als sie dann wieder einen Luftzug erfühlte, war es ihr mehr als bewusst. Leicht panisch war ihr, als sie wusste, dass er ihr unbemerkt den Slip ausgezogen hatte.

„Entspann dich.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und leckte ihr sinnlich über ihre Ohrmuschel.

Ein weiters leises Stöhnen entfloh ihr, dabei wurde sie wirklich etwas lockerer. Seine rechte Hand ließ nun ihre los und wanderte wieder an ihr hinab. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Seite, über ihre Hüfte weiter zu ihren Beinen. Er ließ seine Hand weiter wandern zu ihrer Innenseite, um von dort aus zu ihrer Mitte zu gleiten.

Vorsichtig glitt er mit zwei Fingern über diese Stelle. Ein zucken ihrerseits folgte. Wieder strich er darüber. Ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen vernahm er diesmal. Merlin. Dieses Stöhnen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, wenn es nicht schon passiert war. Ihre Laute wurden immer lauter und leicht wälzte sie ihren Kopf unkontrolliert, je mehr er über ihre Mitte streichelte. Ihre Hand legte sich plötzlich in seinen Nacken, gleich darauf spürte er ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihr gestöhntes wurde abrupt davon erstickt.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren geforderten Kuss. Bedacht dabei, seine Tätigkeit an ihrer Mitte nicht zu vergessen. Langsam merkte er selber, wie eng es gerade bei ihm wurde. Da er nun ja als einziger noch etwas anhatte.

Die Hitze stieg bei beiden ins unermessliche. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten, auch Katie würde diese 'Behandlung' nicht mehr lange durchstehen. Dabei hatte er doch noch etwas ganz spezielles mit ihr vor.

Er musste jetzt unbedingt sein Vorhaben umsetzten, sonst würde das ganze nicht mehr funktionieren. So beendete er den Kuss und fuhr mir seine Lippen sanft, jedoch zielstrebig über ihren Körper. Bis er schließlich in ihrem Schoß ankam. Ohne sie noch weiter darauf vorzubereiten fuhr er einfach mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihren Eingang.

Katies Kopf drückte sich in die Kissen, als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Erregtesten Stelle erfühlte. Im ersten Moment war ihr das alles völlig unangenehm. Doch nach und nach, gewöhnte sie sich an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl und fing wieder leidenschaftlich an zu stöhnen. Leicht drang er mit seiner Zungenspitze in sie ein, fuhr wieder heraus um wieder das Ganze von vorne zu beginnen. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade auf dem Weg über eine Klippe. Je schneller er sein Tempo erhöhte, desto näher war sie dem Ende.

Verdammt. Sie wollte ihn endlich. In ihren Gedanken malte sie sich schon die stärke seiner Männlichkeit aus. Da ja schon seine Zunge so erregend war, wie war dann bloß der letzte Teil von ihm? Sie hielt das ganze einfach nicht mehr aus. Er sollte mit dem Spielen aufhören und endlich zur Sache kommen. Wer meinte er denn, wer er war? Gut, er war Slytherin. Aber dennoch. War das ein Grund, sie so lange warten zu lassen.

„Bitte...", stöhnte sie kurz und heißer hervor.

Kaum hatte sie dieses eine Wort ausgesprochen, hatte er sich schon entledigt und sich zwischen ihren Beinen einen Platz ergattert. Er sah zu ihr hoch. Er erkannte genau, dass sie Angst hatte. Er konnte es an ihren Augen erkennen, die sie vor Pein zusammen kniff.

Verdammt.

Früher war ihm das doch auch immer egal gewesen, wie es dem weiblichen Part dabei ging. Doch bei ihr war es anders. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Das wäre nie seine Absicht.

Verdammt.

Warum war er zu ihr nur so weich? Er sollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Das könnte er auch noch nach dem er das hier erledigt hatte. Nicht jetzt. Das war nun wirklich ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, das sich schon auf die Schmerzen vorbereitete.

Verdammt.

So konnte er doch nicht, oder? Er seufzte innerlich. Mit einem schnellen Griff, zog er sie mit einer Hand zu ihm hoch. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Doch er bemühte sich, sich in Zaum zu halten. So eine Unterbrechung hatte er sonst noch nie vollzogen. Er beugte sich über sie, legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft. Dabei schmeckte sie sich kurz selbst, dass sie darauf sogar zu zittern begann.

„Du bist wunderschön, Katie.", hauchte er ihr zu, als er sich von ihr löste und mit seiner Hand die Haarspange, die immer noch in ihrem Haar klemmte, heraus nahm.

Vereinzelte Haarsträhnchen vielen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Stimme war wie eingefroren und sah ihn einfach nur unfassbar an.

„Vertrau mir...nur einmal...", und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Katie nickte kaum sehbar und er lächelte sanft. Kurz darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Der nicht intimer sein könnte, wie die anderen zuvor. Während dem Kuss versank er sich langsam in ihr. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, worauf er seine Arme um sie legte.

„Schh...", raunte er flüsternd gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie wieder, währenddessen er langsam, aber stetig sich in ihr bewegte.

Durch das Tempo, das er wohl oder übel vorgab, ließ sich Katie nach einer Zeit mit ihm zurück aufs Bett fallen. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf der Matratze ab und sah zu der Gryffindor herunter. Ein Lächeln huschte ihm übers Gesicht. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber das alles fühlte sich so Richtig an. So unbeschreiblich aufrichtig. Ehrlich. Als würden sie schon immer zusammen gehören.

Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

„Marcus,...was denkst du da? Eine Gryffindor?!", dachte er, während er langsam auf ihre Erlösungen hineiferte.

Verdammt.

Das ganze musste endlich aufhören. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hörte er ihr fast schreiendes Stöhnen. Es war kein schmerzendes Stöhnen, nein. Es war mehr von Lust erfüllt. Schließlich war es soweit. Das Tempo war mittlerweile so hoch, das er ab und an zu schwächeln begann. Sie fing stattdessen an sich aufzubäumen.

Bis ein etwas heißer Schrei von ihrerseits aus zu hören war, läutete ihm ein, dass sie wohl gerade ihren ersten Orgasmus erlebt hatte. Irgendwie pushte das ja sein Ego. Das er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, sie soweit zu bringen. Doch er konnte nicht genau darüber nachdenken, denn in dem Moment, als ihr Schrei mit dem Stöhnen abklang, ergoss er sich in ihr.

Noch einen Augenblick, blieb er in ihr. Rollte sich aber dann doch von ihr ab und blieb an ihrer rechten Seite liegen. Es vergingen viele Minuten, die die beiden in Stille verbrachten. Nur die leisen Atemstöße der Protagonisten waren zu hören.

Er sah zur Decke.

Seit dem Moment an, als er sie das erste Mal aufrichtig geküsst hatte schwebte ihm ein Gedanken im Kopf herum. Ein Gedanken, den er eigentlich nicht haben dürfte. Was hier passiert war, hatte was in ihm ausgelöst. Er wusste zwar nicht genau was, aber irgendwas war anders.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Abrupt wandte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Hatte sich aber schon die Bettdecke genommen und sich damit zugedeckt. Er sah wie sie leicht zu zittern begann.

War er den so schlecht? - Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Das war sicherlich nicht der Grund, warum sie angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Ein Seufzer vernahm sie hinter sich. Sie weinte nicht wegen ihm. Nein. Obwohl. Eigentlich ja schon. Aber nicht wie man das meinen könnte. Sie konnte diese Situation, das Geschehene nicht einordnen. Sie hatte sogar etwas dabei empfunden. Nur wusste sie ebenfalls nicht diese Dinge einzuschätzen. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie von hinten umarmt wurde.

„Schh...ist ja gut.", hörte sie ihn, in ihr Ohr flüstern.

Doch eigentlich wollte sie diese Annäherung nicht. Nicht jetzt. Sie war so verwirrt, von allem. Sie bräuchte erst einmal etwas Abstand. Eine Ruhepause für sich selber. Sie wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung winden, doch er schlang seine Arme weiter um ihren Körper.

„Bleib hier. ...bitte.", raunte er ihr weiter ins Ohr und strich dabei ihre Haare zurück, „Ich wärm dich auch."

Sie konnte sein Lächeln fast spüren. Letztendlich ließ sie auch ein Lächeln zu und schmiegte sich leicht mit ihren Rücken an seinen Oberkörper. Sie spürte seine Arme, die sie noch fester zu ihm brachte. Noch einmal fühlte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals. Sowie seine weichen Lippen die sich kurz entschlossen hatten, sich ihrem Hals zu nähern, um einen kleinen Kuss darauf zu geben.

„Schlaf gut,... Kätzchen.", hauchte er noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr und ließ dann seinen Kopf in die Kissen, über ihre Haare, sinken.

Ihr Kopf bettete sie auf seine Schulter, wobei sie kurz darauf in einen warmen, angenehmen und nicht zu vergessen, geborgenen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

_A/N: *sfz* Geschafft!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und ich freu mich, dass ich es noch rechtzeitig geschafft habe es hochzuladen! Hm...vielleicht kommt am Samstag Abend noch einmal ein Kapitel von mir. Mal sehen ;)_

Bis dahin, freue ich mich auf eure Reviews!

Lg Sari-chan x3


	13. Gefühlte Liebe

**12. Kapitel: Gefühlte Liebe**

Seit geraumer Zeit war er wach und lag hier immer noch auf dem Bett, in dem er letzte Nacht mit ihr eingeschlafen war. Ständig ruhte sein Blick auf ihr. Sie schlief immer noch. Nun ja. Nach der Uhrzeit, war es gerade Mal kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und stützte sich mit seinem linken Ellenbogen in die Kissen. Sein Kopf legte er auf seine linke Handfläche ab, währen sein anderer Arm einfach nur so vor sich lag. Was hatte er nur gemacht. So war das nie geplant. Aber gestern Abend,…da ist es einfach über ihn gekommen. Merlin. Er hatte nie vor so weit zu gehen. Und doch…hatte er sie letzte Nacht berührt. Nun ja. Nicht nur berührt, er hatte sie wenn man es direkt sagte, entjungfert.

„Hmm…", hörte er sie und es klang wie ein wimmern.

Er erhob seinen Kopf und sah zu genauer zu ihr. Sie zitterte leicht. Kein Wunder, da sie immer noch nackt unter einer dünnen Bettdecke lag. Diesmal zitterte sie heftiger. Marcus schaute kurz um sich und erhob sich dann nach einer Zeit vom Bett. Er suchte den Boden ab, nach etwas, womit er sie ein wenig mehr zudecken konnte. Doch alles was er fand, waren nur Hosen und…

Er lächelte

…gewisse Unterbekleidungen. Wenn man versteht.

Auf der Suche fand er seine Boxershorts hinter der Kommode und zog sie kurze Hand an. Es war schon recht kühl hier im Zimmer. Doch etwas Brauchbares für sie fand er erstmal nicht.

„Verdammt, wo hab ich den…das Teil hingepfeffert.", flüsterte er leise zu sich selber, „Ah,…da ist was.", sagte er erfolgreich und hob letztendlich sein T-Shirt hoch.

Gut, damit zudecken konnte er sie nicht, aber wenigstens würde sie damit nicht mehr frieren. Schnell schritt er auf sie zu und ging vor dem Bett auf ihrer Seite in die Hocke. Ihr Gesicht war zu ihm gerichtet. Sie schlief immer noch. Mit einem Seufzer seinerseits ließ er sanft seine Hand über ihre Seite streichen. Es war absurd. Wenn sie jetzt aufwachen, würde sie ihm wahrlich eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Sie fror immer noch, das sah er, da sich eine Gänsehaut über ihre Schultern gezogen hatte, da diese unter der Decke hervor lugten.

Er stellte sich wieder auf. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er seine rechte Hand neben sie rechts auf die Bettkante legte, dabei sein T-Shirt auf seine Seite des Bettes warf und gleich darauf seine linke Hand neben ihre linke Seite stemmte. Zeitgleich nahm er sein rechtes Bein und legte es ebenfalls wie seine Hand auf der Bettkante ab und sein linkes Bein schwang er über ihren Körper und ließ ihn letztendlich links neben ihr in die Matratzen versinken. So war er am Ende auf allen vieren über ihren Körper gebeugt und beobachtete sie.

Nach weiteren Gedanken an letzte Nacht, wanderte seine rechte Hand unter ihre Schulter und hob sie ein wenig an, so dass er nebenbei sein T-Shirt nahm und es über ihren Kopf behutsam zog. Es war gar nicht so einfach, sie in so ein einer Lage anzuziehen, während sie schlief, aber er hatte es ja schlussendlich geschafft. Noch einmal betrachtete er die schlafende Katie.

Sie war süß. Einfach nur süß, wie sie in seinem übergroßen Shirt einfach weiter schlief. Es hing locker an ihrem Körper herunter. Wenn er sich so darüber Gedanken machte, dann lag das T-Shirt an ihm viel enger. Seine antrainierten Muskeln kamen darin richtig gut zur Geltung. Aber bei ihr…nicht mal ihre Oberweite konnte man darunter erkennen. Genauso wie unter einer Schulrobe.  
Hätte er damals schon gemerkt, dass sie eigentlich einen kurvenartigen Körper unter ihrer Kleidung versteckte, wäre er dann anders ihr gegenüber gewesen? Hätte er sie vielleicht sogar ab und an angebaggert? Denkbar war es. Doch bevor er noch weiter in diese ‚Was-wäre-wenn' – Fragen verstrickte rollte er sich anschließend vorsichtig von ihr ab, so dass er wieder auf seiner Seite des Bettes zum Erliegen kam.

Schnell hakte er seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf ein und starrte an die Decke. Was könnte er jetzt machen, bis sie aufwachte?  
An verschwinden, bevor sie aufwachte, hatte er schon darüber nachgedacht, doch er verwarf den Gedanken. Nein. Er wollte nicht einfach klamm und heimlich verschwinden. Normalerweise tat er das immer, bzw. mit den Frauen, mit denen er je geschlafen hatte, mussten gleich nach dem Akt ihre Klamotten zusammen suchen und verschwinden. Aber…

Er sah auf die Seite, zu ihr. Ein Lächeln überkam ihm. Hatte er letzte Nacht etwas dabei empfunden, als er ihr so nah war? Er wusste keine Antwort darauf. So beschloss er, gleich nach dem sie aufwachte und sie sich ein wenig ausgesprochen hatten, mit Adrian darüber zureden. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Gefühle.

Hatte er denn je Gefühle? Darüber geredet hatte er noch nie. Gefühlt genauso wenig. Aber irgendetwas schien anders zu sein. Noch während er über die ganze Situation nachdachte, sah er nicht einmal von ihr ab. Murrend schlug sie langsam ihre Augen auf. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war, geschweige denn, was sie hier machte bzw. was alles passiert war. Doch plötzlich merkte sie, dass hinter ihr sich die Matratze etwas nach unten bog und gleich darauf spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas nach hinten und starrte daraufhin in grün-blaue Augen. Sie erschrak und wich etwas weg von ihm.

„Hey,…ganz ruhig. Ich bin's doch nur.", wollte der Slytherin sie beruhigen.

Sie ließ den Kopf wieder entspannt in die Kissen gleiten und hob eine Hand, um sie über ihr Gesicht zu legen.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und wollte so ein wenig den Smalltalk einführen.

„Hmm…geht so.", murrte sie.

Immer noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie hier machte. Besonders warum sie mit einem Slytherin, und dann auch noch mit Marcus Flint, in einem Bett lag.

…

„Shit.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah, unbemerkt von dem Jungen neben ihr, unter die Bettdecke.

Einer ihrer Augenbrauen hob sich. Wieso hatte sie…ein T-Shirt an? Sie hatte doch gestern ihren Pullover angehabt und…oh Merlin. Wieso…wieso hatte sie unten rum nichts mehr an?

Marcus grinste. Er hatte natürlich ihre Reaktion bemerkt und hatte sie beobachtet.

„Soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen, Süße?", schmunzelte er.

„Was?...Äh nein…schon…schon gut. Ähm…"

„Ja?", fragte er langsam nach und rutschte etwas zu ihr rüber.

„Ähm…nichts…gar nichts…hey! Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle!"

„Noch näher als gestern, kann ich dir gar nicht mehr kommen.", hauchte er ihr zu, da er nun unweigerlich an ihren Rücken angelehnt hatte.

Sie schluckte. Wieso raste ihr Herz so?

„Hast gestern wohl doch zu viel getrunken. Kein Wunder, das du dann nichts mehr weißt.", meinte er dann wieder im normalen Ton und legte sich gemütlich in die Kissen neben ihr.

„Was…ist den…", wollte sie erst fragen, als ihr ein Licht aufging, „…oh…oh Gott…"

Abrupt wickelte sie sich die Decke um sich und stand mit dieser auf. Ihr war es mehr als peinlich, dass ihr das erst so spät wieder eingefallen war. Mit schnellen Griffen sammelte sie ihre Klamotten ein, dabei musterte Marcus sie.

„Ich hab's gewusst, das du es bereuen würdest."

Sie hörte in ihrem Wahn auf, ihre Kleidung einzusammeln, und sah zu ihm, der mittlerweile auf der Bettkante saß.

„Ich hab eigentlich gehofft, dass es nicht so sein wird. Aber okay, was hab ich erwartet.", lächelte er und hob ihren Umhang auf.

Eigentlich wollte sie es ihm sagen, dass sie es nicht bereut hatte. Im Gegenteil. Es war das Beste was ihr je passieren konnte. Auch wenn es völlig planlos gestern passiert war. Sie…sie betreute es nicht.

„Jetzt hast du doch deine Unschuld an einen Arschloch verloren.", flüsterte er, stand vom Bett auf und ging, mit dem Umhang auf sie zu, um ihr diesen zu reichen.

„Ich warte draußen, okay?", fragte er leise, doch wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging einfach aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine verwirrte Katie zurück.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er die Kerkertreppen hinunter. Er musste unbedingt mit jemanden darüber reden. Und da war eben Adrian der einzig richtige. Einer der ihn vielleicht ein bisschen verstehen würde. Verdammt. In was war er da nur hinein gerutscht?

„Adrian? Bist du da?", rief er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu der Weihnachtszeit immer wie ausgestorben war.

„Ja, hier.", kam es von hintersten Ecke, am Kamin, „Was gibt's?", fragte er, als er seinen Blick hob und Marcus vor ihm zum stehen kam.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."

„Oh ganz schlecht, ich lern gerade Zaubertränke.", und sah wieder auf seine Unterlagen.

„Es ist aber wichtig…bitte."

Nun sah er wieder hoch und erkannte ihn seinem Blick, etwas…ja…etwas verzweifeltes?

„Um was geht's?", fragte er schließlich und legte sein Lernmaterial beiseite.

Marcus lies sich neben Adrian auf einem Sessel nieder und seine Augen starrten auf den Boden. Wie sollte er bloß anfangen? Adrian merkte die Zwiespalt bei seinem Freund und meinte, er wisse doch, dass er über alles mit ihm reden könne. Das war zumindest immer schon so gewesen.

„Ich weiß ja. Aber…verdammt es ist so schwierig. Adrian, ich…ich glaub ich hab ein Fehler gemacht."

„Fehler? In wie fern?"

„Es…ach scheiße…es ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich meine, das war wirklich nicht geplant gewesen. Es…es ist einfach passiert!"

„Kannst du mal bitte Klartext reden? Ich versteh gar nicht um was es geht. Was ist passiert?", fragte er und sah zu ihm.

„Was passiert ist? Du fragst mich was passiert ist?"

„Ja das frage ich und jetzt rück raus, oder muss man dir immer alles aus der Nase ziehen?", kam es leicht säuerlich von Adrian, der Marcus gegenüber saß.

„Wir waren gestern aus…und na ja…", fing er an, wurde aber schnell von dem anderen Slytherin unterbrochen.

„Wir? Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Katie und ich."

„Bell? Du…du hattest ein Date mit ihr? Und…Moment. Katie? Seit wann seit ihr beim ‚Du'?

„Nein…ach, ein Date kann man das nicht nennen. Und…das ‚Du' haben wir uns auch gestern angeboten. Na ja. Eigentlich ich. Egal…was ich sagen will ist…", doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„Du…hast ihr das angeboten? Also echt…Marcus, langsam wirst du mir zu gruselig."

„Kannst du bitte Mal die Klappe halten? Es ist auch ohne deine Zwischenkommentare nicht gerade einfach."

Adrian hob abwertend die Hände.

„Ich…weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

„Am besten am Anfang."

Er schnaufte kurz.

Der Anfang? Wo war der Anfang gewesen?

Genau, an dem Abend, wo sie diesen Deal geschlossen hatten. Da hatte es schon angefangen. Auch wenn es in den ersten Tagen; Wochen, nicht viel passiert war. In der darauf folgenden Tagen, wurde es desto deutlich, das sie etwas füreinander…nein…nein das nicht. Aber…es war anders, als am Anfang. Jedenfalls wollte er sich das einreden, dass es nicht das andere war.

Marcus sah zu seinem besten Freund hoch. Er saß noch ruhig auf der Couch und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Jahrelange Übung wahrscheinlich.

„Also…der Anfang, ja also. Erst einmal muss ich dir was beichten."

„Du bist mein Bruder?!", kommentierte der dunkelblonde dazwischen.

„Was?…Äh…nein…Quatsch! Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

„Sorry, ich wollt nur die Situation etwas auflockern. Ist mir wohl nicht geglückt."

Er überging den weiteren Kommentar und fuhr fort.

„Also…Ich bin nicht…mit Kat- Bell zusammen! Das war einfach nur eine Racheaktion von ihr an Wood. Ich hab ihr den Vorschlag gemacht. So Fertig!…Puh."

„Du…du hast was?", fragte er ungläubig.

Marcus nickte nur.

„Heiliger Besen. Du…ihr…ihr habt das nur gespielt?"

„Ja."

„Und…Moment…und das von dieser Ravenclaw, die hat förmlich im ganzen Schloss die Sache in der Bibliothek erzählt. Das…das ist nicht wirklich passiert, oder?"

„Bibliothek?", fragte er nach.

Einen Moment wusste er wirklich nicht, was er meinte. Doch als er genauer darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich und nickte wieder.

„Ach das. Ja…das stimmt...es sollte so aussehen, als ob wir was hätten und sich so das Gerücht besser und schneller verteilt."

„Wow…", stieß Adrian eine menge Luft aus, „…aber…eins versteh ich nicht, bei der Sache."

„Hm?"

„Warum hast du da mitgemacht? Ich meine,…was bringt dir das? Du bist doch wohl nicht die Mutter Teresa von Hogwarts geworden, oder?", grinste er nun.

„Nein…ich wollt Wood damit eins auswischen, du weißt doch, wie mich das anspricht ihn Mal am Boden zu sehen."

„In dem du mit seiner Ex rum machst?", kam eine weitere Frage.

„Ja…warum nicht?"

„Findest du nicht, da gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten? Wo sind die guten alten Streiche von uns Slytherins geblieben? Ich mein, die Sache mit den Duschen in den Gryffindorumkleide? Wo wir ihnen das warme Wasser abgestellt haben. Das war doch genug Genugtuung, oder nicht?"

„Das waren kleine Kindereien, Adrian. Nichts, womit man sie wirklich dran kriegen würde. Überleg doch mal, wie es für die Gryffindors ist, wenn ein Slytherin sich an seine jüngeren Schützlingen ran macht? Das ist eine Genugtuung."

„Und warum bist du dann ganz verzweifelt hier rein gewatschelt? Sicherlich nicht, um mir deine Genugtuung zu berichten."

Marcus sah ihn erschrocken an. Ihm konnte man einfach nichts vormachen.

„Du hast gesagt, es sei was passiert? Was…plötzlich einfach passiert ist...? Was ist los?"

„Okay, du hast Recht…ich…wir sind gestern nach Hogsmead. Nur um was trinken zu gehen. Belanglos, wenn du mich fragst. Na ja. Dann als wir wieder im Schloss waren…und…"

„Marcus, ehrlich…komm zum Punkt."

Er seufzte, bevor er ihm die Antwort gab.

„Wir…wir haben miteinander geschlafen."

Stille. Doch danach stand Adrian abrupt auf und ging um den Sessel, in dem Marcus saß, herum und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht.

„Jetzt sag doch was.", meinte Marcus und klang etwas verzweifelt.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Gratulation, du hast Bell entjungfert?!"

Auch Marcus stand nun auf und sah Entgeistert zu ihm.

„Gratulation? Spinnst du jetzt total? Verdammt…ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, okay. Aber…"

„Liebst du sie?"

„Was?"

„Das war eine einfache Frage, ob du sie liebst?"

„Nein!", kam es schnell, doch als Adrian sein Blick auf ihn wandern ließ, änderte er seine Aussage noch einmal, „…ich…ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

Schon seit zwei Stunden saß sie an ihrem Aufsatz für Astronomie, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Doch sie hatte seit 20 Minuten nur einen einzigen Satz geschrieben. Wüten über sich selber, schmiss sie ihre Feder auf den Tisch.

Es war einfach im Moment nicht machbar konzentriert zu arbeiten. Besonders, oder vielleicht ganz besonders dann, wenn man ständig nur eins im Kopf hatte. Wie und warum war es soweit gekommen? Sie hatten nur etwas getrunken. Okay, sie hatte ziemlich viel getrunken. Etwas über ihre Verhältnisse. Aber…so viel, das sie nicht mal mehr auf ihr Verstand hörte, das war einfach…grausam und unwirklich.

Katie zog die Beine an sich uns stellte sie auf dem Sessel ab, auf dem sie saß. Ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken und kurze Zeit später erhallte ein Schluchzer im Raum.

Sie hätte das alles abblocken müssen. Sie musste einfach. Auch wenn sie ihn wirklich liebte. Doch wusste sie auch, dass er es nie erwidern würde. Warum eigentlich nicht? Sie wusste überhaupt keine Option, warum er ausgerechnet sie lieben könnte. War es für ihn nur ein One-Night-Stand?

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und ein braunhaariger Gryffindor betrat den Raum. Schnell ließ sie ihre Beine wieder auf den Boden sinken, wischte sich dazu die Tränen weg und lehnte sich wieder vor zu ihrem Aufsatz.

„Katie?"

Sie sah auf, hatte vorher den Jungen nicht erkannt, der durch das Portrait gekommen war, doch erkannte nun Oliver vor sich.

„Du? Was…was willst du?", fragte sie etwas bestürzt und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich…ähm…ich bin früher von zu Hause los, um…nun ja. Also ich habe etwas für dich.", meinte er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa.

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Wood.", und ihr Blick sah wieder zu ihrem Pergament.

„Oh, dafür wirst du dir Zeit nehmen müssen."

Sie sah wieder auf, als sie sah, dass er ihr ein streifen Papier hin hielt.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Check…für dich und deine Familie."

Ihr Blick änderte sich unweigerlich, so dass sie nun noch verwirrter dreinblickte.

„Was soll das?"

„Nimm ihn schon. Ich weiß von deiner Missligen Lage und will dir helfen."

Sie nahm den Check und sah auf den Betrag.

„10.000 Galeonen? Bist du bescheuert??"

„Das reicht locker für dein 7. Schuljahr und ein bisschen bleibt auch deiner Familie erhalten."

In ihrem inneren ratterte es. Das wäre die Lösung, für einige Probleme. Nicht alle, aber es würde sie so sehr entlasten. Doch…warum machte Oliver so ein Angebot. Sie kannte ihn doch. Er würde alles tun, um seinen Standart zu verbessern. Auch…sie zu bestechen?

„Wo ist da der Haken?"

„Ich versteh nicht?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das du mir Geld einfach so anbietest, ohne das ich eine Gegenleistung bringen muss."

„Du bist gut, Katie. Ja, ich verlange eine Gegenleistung.", sagte er und grinste leicht.

Sie riss leicht de Augen auf. Das alles war einfach mehr als klar gewesen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hieße er nicht Oliver Wood.

„Und was willst du von mir?"

„Heißt das, dass du es schon annimmst?"

„Ich will's nur wissen, ob ich es annehme sag ich dir noch."

„Okay, okay.", winkte er und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr vor, „Du…machst mit Flint Schluss und wirst wieder meine Freundin."

* * *

_  
A/N: Oookay. *räusper* Also ich möchte erst einmal klar stellen, das Oliver Wood sicherlich nicht SO mit von J. K. Rowling dargestellt wird. Sicherlich, er ist ein egozentrisches Arschloch, sobald es um Quidditch und den Pokal geht, aber soetwas würde er niemals irgendwen antun! Deswegen an alle Oliver' Fans. Nehmt es nicht persönlich und verzeiht mir, meine Abneigung gegen über ihn ;)_

In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, das euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews mir mitteilt.

Lg Sari-chan x3


	14. Sieg und Verlust

**13. Kapitel: Sieg und Verlust**

Immer noch saßen die zwei Slytherins im Kerker und Marcus redete über die verhängnisvolle Situation die sowohl er, als auch Katie betrafen.

„Okay, noch mal. Sie ist in einer Finanzielle Krise bzw. ihre Eltern und das wirkt sich…auf was aus?", kam es analytisch von Adrian.

„Na, das sie keinen Abschluss machen kann. Womit dann ihre Ausbildung als Heilerin flach fällt.", sagte Marcus, stand dann von seinem Sessel auf und eilte kurz in sein Zimmer.

„Du machst dir echte Sorgen um sie, was?", rief sein Freund ihm zu, als er wieder die Treppen runter kam, allerdings hatte er jetzt ein paar Ordner in de Armen.

„Kann ich die Frage auslassen?"

„Ja, ja. Für was sind die?", fragte Adrian und ließ sich nun neben Marcus auf dem Sofa nieder.

Der Schwarzhaarige stapelte alle Ordner auf den Tisch und nahm den ersten oberen an sich. Gleich darauf öffnete er diesen und blätterte darin herum.

„Das…ist die Geldverwaltung für unsere Familie. Für das Verlies in Gringotts für die gesamte Familie und…auch für mein Verlies. Ah da ist es!", meinte er und begann auf einer Seite zu lesen.

„Das ist es doch! Du kannst doch einfach ein wenig Geld, soviel sie braucht für ihr nächstes Jahr einfach aus deinem Verlies nehmen und-"

„Das geht nicht. Du weißt doch das mein Vater mein Geld verwaltet und erst wenn ich auf eigenen Beinen stehe, mir das überträgt.", antwortete Marcus und blätterte drei Seiten weiter.

„Und was suchst du darin jetzt?"

„Ich versuch das Problem zu umgehen.", er sah vom Ordner auf, „Einen anderen Weg zu suchen, an das Geld zukommen, ohne das ich meinen Vater darauf ansprechen muss."

„Wieso fragst du nicht einfach?"

Er sah skeptisch zu seinem Freund hoch.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du weißt doch wie mein Vater ist. Reinblut hier, Reinblut da. Ich müsste ihm einen Grund nennen, warum ich soviel Geld brauche."

„Na und. Dann sagst du ihm eben irgendein Slytherin Mädchen Name! Ich meine, er kann ja schlecht überprüfen, ob du wirklich was mit der dann zu tun hast."

„Hast du vergessen, dass er so gut wie jede Familie in Slytherin kennt. Der kriegt leicht raus, ob die jenige was mit mir hat. Glaub mir."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Adrian nahm sich nun auch einen Ordner und blätterte darin herum. Fast über zwei Stunden saßen sie dort und blätterten in Akten und Ordnern und wahllose Blätter. Doch nichts Gescheites kam dabei heraus. Alle Wege führten zu Mr. Flint. Seinem Vater. Da gäbe es keinen Weg dran vorbei.

„Verdammt…", zischte Marcus und schmiss den letzten Ordner aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch, „…ich werde wahnsinnig!"

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du nichts für sie empfindest?", fing Adrian wieder mit diesem Thema an.

Er kannte Marcus viel zu gut. Okay,…er hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass Marcus einmal über Gefühle sprach. Aber wenn er Mal darüber sprach, auch wenn er es nur andeutete,…dann wusste er, dass es eine ernste Sache war. Dieses Mädchen. Bell. Katie. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas. Und nicht gerade wenig.

„Warum fängst du jetzt schon wieder damit an? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

„Mach mir nichts vor, Marcus. Beziehungsweise – Mach dir nichts vor."

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir hören, huh?"

Adrian setzte sich richtig auf und saß nun halb Marcus gegenüber.

„Was ich will? Ich will antworten von dir."

„Dann schieß los.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur und nickte abwesend.

„Ist sie hübsch?"

„Was? Was willst du denn jetzt damit sagen?"

„Ob sie für dich hübsch ist."

Es war ihm natürlich klar, von wem er sprach.

„Ja."

Ein Lächeln zog sich über Adrian Gesicht.

„Findest du sie attraktiv?"

Jetzt musste sogar Marcus lächeln, bevor er antwortete.

„Ja."

„Ist es dir egal, das sie eine Gryffindor ist."

„Ja, ist es.", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu.

„Was war der richtige Grund, warum du diesen Deal gemacht hast?"

Marcus seufzte. Er wusste, dass die Frage kommen würde. Aber er war vorbereitet. Er hatte schon bei der zweiten Frage bemerkt, dass er ihn nicht anlügen könnte.

„Ich…ich wollte wissen, wie sie wirklich ist."

„Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, das du es nicht weißt, was du für sie empfindest!"

* * *

Immer wieder lief sie hin und her in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Der Check lag auf ihrem Nachttisch. Was sollte sie tun? Klar, sie brauchte das Geld. Aber dafür mit Marcus Schluss machen? Sie waren ja noch nicht mal wirklich zusammen. Also wieso überlegte sie darüber noch? Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Nachttisch. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu der Kommode, auf dem immer noch der Brief ihrer Eltern lag. Langsam lief sie auf den Brief zu. Ließ kurz ihre Finger darüber streichen, las einzelne Wörter, doch schenkte dem Schreiben keinen weiteren Augenblick.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, wobei ihre Hände gleich den Weg über ihr Gesicht fanden. Ermüdend fiel sie rücklings aufs Bett. Es war zum verzweifeln! Ihr Kopf wandte sich nach links zu ihrem Kopfkissen. Eigentlich wollte sie es nehmen und sich damit ersticken, doch stoppte als sie einen grünen Stoff darunter erblickte. Schnell hob sie das Kissen hoch und sah darunter einen grünen Quidditchumhang, der nur einem gehören konnte. Bilder kamen in ihr hoch. Wunderschöne Bilder. Die sie mit ihm zeigte. Wir er sie küsste und dabei berührte. Wenn sie daran dachte, konnte sie wieder seine Wärme auf ihrer Haut spüren. Sie konnte sich an seinen Atem erinnern, wie dieser mit ihrem kollidierte.

„Marcus…", seufzte sie, als sie den Umhang zu sich zog und diesen an ihrem Körper drückte.

Immer noch war sein Duft an diesem Umhang. Sie schluckte. Sie hatten wirklich miteinander geschlafen. Ihre Moral war hinüber. Ihre ganze ausgedachte, schon geplante Zukunft wegen ihrem ersten Mal. Und alles zerplatzte letzte Nacht wie eine Seifenblase. Aber sie bereute es nicht. Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war die beste Nacht in ihrem Leben. Es hatte eben alles gesprengt, was sie zuvor kannte. Sie...sie liebte diesen Slytherin. Von ganzem Herzen. Doch wusste sie nicht, was es für ihn war.

Katie setzte sich abrupt auf, den Quidditchumhang immer noch in ihren Armen verhakt, und hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Einmal in ihrem Leben musste sie sich damit auseinandersetzten. Und wenn es sein muss, würde sie auch um ihn kämpfen. Egal, wie nötig sie das Geld brauchte. Irgendwie würde sie es schaffen und dann auch mit seiner Hilfe.

Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre kleine Umhängetasche, die das Wappen der Harpyiens hatte, und packte den Umhang darin hinein. Zu dem nahm sie den Brief ihrer Eltern und verstaute das Schreiben ebenfalls in die Tasche. Jedoch ließ sie den Check an seinem Platz. In ihren Gedanken wollte sie ihn am liebsten zerreißen, doch das beschloss sie auf später zu verschieben. Sie würde den Stück Papierstreifen genau vor Woods Augen in seine Einzelheiten zerlegen.

Gerade wollte sie aus ihrem Zimmer heraus, als plötzlich eine Eule an ihrem Fenster klopfte. Sie schaute zu diesem und sah ein zusammengerolltes Pergament an der kleinen Kralle befestigt. Sie schritt schnell auf das Fenster zu, öffnete es und die kauzige bräunliche Eule streckte seine Kralle ihr entgegen. Sie entnahm es ihr, kaum war dies geschehen, flatterte das Federvieh wieder davon. Nach einen kurzen hinterher starren rollte sie das Pergament auseinander und las es für sich durch.

_Komm zur Bibliothek. Muss mit dir reden.  
__Marcus_

Sie lächelte. Obwohl es nur knapp zwei Sätze waren und nur ein Wort. Es brachte ein Lächeln hervor. Zudem schmunzelte sie kurz auf, da sie sah das er wohl vorher nur ‚Flint' schreiben wollte, es aber durchstich und seinen Vorname darauf kritzelte. Er wollte also mit ihr reden? Was würde er wollen? Das sie es zusammen schaffen würden? Oder…wollte er vielleicht gar keine engere Beziehung? Sie hatte ein wenig Angst, vor seiner Meinung zu dem ganzen Desaster. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er nervös die Treppen hinauf zur Bibliothek.

* * *

Verdammt. Warum war er nur so blind gewesen? Er hatte sich das alles immer nur eingeredet. Eingeredet, dass er nur an dem Deal interessiert war, weil es hier um das demütigen von Wood ging. Doch als Adrian in divers direkt dazu befragt hatte, da wurde es ihm erst richtig klar. Er fand es interessant, sie einmal von einer ganz andere Perspektiven kennen zulernen.

Früher, als sie sich beide mit ihren Teams ungewollt trafen, gab es immer wieder krach. Gut meistens hatte Wood ihn provoziert, während seine restlichen Teamkollegen stumm zusahen. Aber das eine oder andere Mal waren sich auch er und Katie zufällig über den Weg gelaufen. Das einzige was es gab, waren eiskalte Blicke, gehässige Kommentare seinerseits und Beleidigungen.

Aber jetzt,…was war passiert?

Sie hatten sich normal unterhalten können und konnten so gemeinsame Sache machen. Katie hatte ihm Dinge anvertraut, die ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich angingen. Sie hatte ihm vertraut. Und er durfte somit in ihrer Nähe bleiben. Das Gefühl in ihm schien jeden Moment, in dem er an sie dachte, größer zu werden. Er musste einfach mit ihr reden. Ihr sagen, dass er sich mehr wünschte.

Zum Teufel doch mit diesem Deal. Er wollte sie, mit allen ihren Ängsten und auch mit all ihren Macken. Er begehrte alles an ihr. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar, das ihm Wind tanzt, ihre feucht, glänzenden Augen, ihre zartrosa vollen Lippen, ihr dazu gehöriges Lächeln. Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Noch mehr liebte er es, wenn sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Er ließ es endlich zu. Sein Herz hatte längst entschieden.

Er wollte dieses Mädchen!

Er bog gerade um die letzte Ecke, als er in seiner Bewegung stoppte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Nein,…das konnte nicht sein. Was tat er da mit ihr?!

„Nein…ich…ich kann nicht…", sagte sie und schritt einen Fuß zurück in die Bibliothek.

Doch Oliver gab nicht nach und beugte sich zu ihr vor. Kurz vor ihrem Gesicht hielt er inne, denn er hatte im Augenwinkel, einen Schüler entdeckte der sie beide wahrscheinlich beobachtete. Beim genaueren betrachten der Person, grinste er kurz und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Katie.

„Wie du kannst nicht? Klar kannst du das…", flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf etwas schief, ließ ihn aber wieder an seine ursprünglich Position zurück.

Von weiten sah es aus, als würde er sie küssen.

„Ich kann natürlich auch deinen Eltern bescheid geben, also über mein kleines Angebot, ihnen dazu sagen das du sie abgelehnt hast und das wegen einem Slytherin. Katie, Katie. Du weißt doch, dass deine Eltern nie wieder mit dir reden würden. Immerhin setzt du sie damit Theoretischerweise auf die Straße.", grinste er verstohlen, drängte sie weiter in die Bibliothek hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Du…du willst mich…erpressen?", fragte sie entsetzt und ging weitere Schritte zurück, während er immer näher kam.

„Oh…erpressen ist so ein hässliches Wort.", kam es von ihm, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, packte sie schließlich am Handgelenk und zog sie fest an sich, „Sagen wir,…ich mach dir die Entscheidung leichter."

Katie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen, doch erkannte schnell das er für sie einfach zu stark war.

„Wehr dich nicht…du schiebst das unvermeidliche nur auf.", hauchte er ihr entgegen und spitzte seine Lippen.

„Nein…hör auf. Lass mich los!", sagte sie laut und fing an mit ihren Armen sich gegen ihn zu stemmen.

„Katie…ich liebe dich doch.", wisperte er und wollte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrücken, als er plötzlich mit Katies rechte Hand kollidierte.

Er wich zurück. Ebenso ging sie mehrere Schritte von ihm zurück. Oliver legte seine Hand auf die rote Fläche. Genau dort, wo sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

„Hui…Katie. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine starke Hand hast. Schön zu wissen. Dann kannst du ja bald etwas härter ran gehen.", grinste er, da er merkte das Katie die Zweideutigkeit heraus gehört hatte.

„Verschwinde. Ich will dein Angebot nicht!"

„Ich lass es trotzdem noch im Raum stehen. Du wirst eh noch angekrochen kommen. Heute…oder morgen. Ganz sicher.", lächelte er siegessicher, „Außerdem...was kann Flint dir denn schon bieten? Schlangenfutter?", fragte er gehässig.

„Verschwinde! Bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ging dann endlich aus der Bibliothek. Grinsend ließ er seine rote Stelle im Gesicht per Zauberstab entfernen und lief den Korridor entlang. Da kam ihm schon ein Schwarzhaariger entgegen und somit grinste Oliver diesen an.

Marcus ging wortlos an ihm vorbei. Er konnte das nicht einordnen, was das gerade zu bedeutet hatte. Hatte sie sich gegen Wood entschieden? Oder würde er selbst jetzt in der Bibliothek abserviert werden? Als beide zwei Fußlängen mit den Rücken gegenüberstanden, erhob Wood das Wort.

„Weißt du Flint,…egal was es ist,…ich gewinne immer."

* * *

Katie ging in der Bibliothek auf und ab. Oliver hatte sie vorhin kalt erwischt. – Ihre Eltern – Ja, sie würden es tun. Nie wieder mit ihr reden, sie vielleicht sogar vor die Tür sitzen lassen. Auch wenn es hart klang. So waren sie beide eben. Und…wie sagt man? In der Not, macht man viele Fehler?!

Plötzlich ging die Tür erneut auf. Erst dachte sie, Oliver hätte eine neue Idee gehabt, sie zu erpressen, aber als sie schwarze Haare erkannte lächelte sie. Er war wirklich hier. Er wollte sich wirklich mit ihr treffen. Er wollte tatsächlich…aber…warum hatte er diesen…diesen Blick auf seinem Gesicht?

„Marcus…", murmelte sie leise, jedoch laut genug, so dass er es hörte.

Er gab ein Schnauben zum Besten.

„Spar dir das!", sagte er klar und deutlich.

„Was? Aber…Was ist los?", sagte sie etwas gedrückt.

Doch er ging auf ihre Frage nicht ein. Schnell alles hinter sich bringen, als lange drum herum zu reden.

„Wo ist mein Umhang? Den hast du doch noch, oder?"

„Äh…jaa…ich…was ist los…warum bist du so mies gelaunt?", fragte Katie wieder.

Sie war völlig verwirrt. Was war mit ihm passiert? Seine Mimik war mehr als erschreckend und seine Augen erst,…so…so…kalt. Die Worte von Wood saßen tief in ihm drin. Seine Aussage war für ihn mehr als deutlich gewesen. Wood war anscheinend erfolgreicher als er. Und da dachte er doch tatsächlich, sie wäre bei ihm geblieben. Gerade wegen der letzten Nacht. Das Schicksal meinte es wahrhaftig nicht gut mit ihm. Nach einem kurzen durch schlenkern seines Blickes entdeckte er eine Tasche auf dem Tisch. Doch gleich darauf sah er wieder zu ihr.

„Ich will ihn nur und dann verschwinde ich wieder."

Sie schwieg ihn an und rührte sich nicht. Wusste einfach nicht, was er hatte. Warum er so kalt zu ihr war.

„Gib ihn mir und-"

„VERDAMMT! Was ist los?", fuhr sie ihm dazwischen.

Erst starrten sie sich beide an. Keiner sagte etwas, bis Marcus das Wort ergriff.

„Du fragst mich, was los ist? Normalerweise sollte ich fragen, mit was dich Wood überzeugt hat?!? Hat er dich zum essen eingeladen so mit fünf bis sieben Gängen? Oder vielleicht dir ein Haus versprochen? Ja?"

„Was…wo von redest du?"

„Tu nicht so blöd. Du…ach egal. Gib mir den Umhang und wir können den Deal endlich abschließen."

Sie weitete die Augen. Wollte er…Schluss machen? Nur weil…oh Merlin. Ist ihm vielleicht Oliver auf dem Weg hier her begegnet. Was hatten die beiden miteinander gesprochen?!

Zittrig ging sie eins zwei Schritte zurück, um an ihre Tasche zu kommen. Doch hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.

Sollte das alles wirklich einfach so vorbei sein? Eigentlich wollte sie sich in seine Arme werfen, sobald er hier rein kam. Sie wollte endlich wieder an seine Lippen herankommen, die sie so sehr vermisste. Seine Hände wollte sie auf ihrer Haut spüren. Doch…als er die Tür herein kam, da las sie diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen.

„Na mach schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit,…Bell."

Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Wieso…wieso tat er das? War…war das für ihn gestern…nur ein One-Night-Stand? Ein Ausrutscher? Nichts Bedeutendes? Und warum nannte er sie wieder so? Es schmerzte so sehr. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie verlässt. Sie alleine lässt. Hatte er nicht selbst einmal zu ihr gesagt, sie sollte nicht alleine sein? Warum ließ er es dann jetzt zu?

„Bell, mach end-"

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie sie ihn an und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, den Umhang nun in ihrer Hand.

Marcus sah zu ihr. Tränen. Warum weinte sie denn jetzt? Das wollte sie doch eh. Sie hatte sich doch entschieden. Und das gegen ihn. Er war kurz davor seine Hand zu ihr auszustrecken, um sie wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen. Doch er hielt inne. Er durfte nicht wieder weich werden. Trotzdem,…es zerriss sein Herz, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Wieso tat es so weh?

„Behalt dein Scheiß doch! Ich brauch ihn nicht! Ich brauch dich nicht!", schrie sie weiter und warf ihm den Umhang entgegen, wobei ihr die Tränen nur so ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, „Wieso…", kam es leise von ihr, „Wieso hab ich so gehofft…wenn es doch eh umsonst war?!"

Sie wollte noch etwas dran setzten, doch wurde durch ihn unterbrochen, da er sie zu sich gezogen hatte. Doch wie erhofft, war der folgende Kuss nicht der, der eigentlich gewünscht war. Er war hart und kalt. Ein kalter Sturm der alles in ihr heraus fegte. All ihre Gefühle und nur Hass blieb. Wie konnte sich ein Mensch nur so verändern?

Er hasste sich für diese Aktion selbst. Er musste es jedoch tun. Wie könnten sie sich sonst wieder gegenüberstehen. Er wollte die Gefühle ein für allemal aus ihr nehmen. Sie sollte ihn hassen dafür. Nur so käme er selbst darüber hinweg. Ironie oder? Da lernte er eine bekannte Feindin von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen, verliebt sich das alle erste Mal und dann auch noch in sie, und am Ende wird diese Liebe nicht erwidert. Liebe. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es ihn auch einmal treffen könnte.

Er löste den Kuss, den sie wohlgemerkt nicht erwidert hatte und schupste sie von sich. Katie fing sich gerade noch und klammerte sich an die Tischplatte fest. Sie sah nicht ein einzigstes Mal von seinem Gesicht ab. Wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Der Kuss war so gefühlskalt gewesen, das sie glaubte, ein Todesfluch hätte sie getroffen.

„Also dann…", meinte Marcus und wandte sich von ihm ab, um aus der Bücherei heraus zu kommen – Er wollte einfach nur aus diesem Gefühlschaos raus –

Katie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie wollte ihm hinterher rufen, ihm hinter hergehen. Ihn wieder zu sich rufen. Sie wollte sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte. Sie wollte…sie wollte nicht alleine gelassen werden, wollte bei ihm bleiben. Aber was sie am meisten wollte war, ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn liebte!

Doch kein Ton konnte sie aussprechen. Er nahm ihr mit dem Kuss die Luft zum Atmen. Den Atem um die drei so Verzauberteten Wörter zu sagen – ‚Ich liebe dich' –

* * *

_A/N: ;____; Bitte nicht hauen __ Ich weiß, das wird jetzt vermutlich für viele einen Schock, aber...  
Mit den letzten Drei Wörtern ist diese Fanfiction beendet! T_T Ich hatte zwar vor ein Happy End zuschreiben, aber mir ist irgendwie nicht so danach²^^° (Copyright vom Satz²: Meinem Uke XD - Danke Mausi~ xD)_

In diesem Sinne, hoffe ich, das euch die FF gefallen hat, auch wenn beide nun getrennte Wege gehen! x_x Ich darf dennoch auf Reviews hoffen? - Es sei denn, ihr hasst mich jetzt alle...

....denn... das war nur ein SCHERZ! XD *lacht - keiner lacht mit* Äh...hehe...*räusper* *hust*...

Keine Bange, es geht weiter...ähm ja. XD Trotzdem Reviews? *lieb guck* +__+  
Lg Eure Sari-chan x3


	15. Es tut mir Leid

_A/N: Hallo meine Lieben Leser,  
Es ist selten, dass ich zu Beginn etwas schreibe, aber zu diesem Kapitel denke ich, das es nötig ist. Wenn nicht sogar dringend. Denn ich habe euch nun hier zu verkünden, dass wir auf den Abschluss dieser FF drauf zu laufen. Dieses Kapitel ist sozusagen das "Finale" der FF und darin ist alles vertreten.  
Freundschaft/Verständnis - Schmerz/Liebeskummer - Vertrauen & Liebe_

_Zudem muss ich dazu sagen, dass dieses eine Kapitel ein kleiner Songtext enthält, den ich damals gefunden hatte, als mir diese FF einfiel. Ich finde es sehr passend zu dem ganzen Konflikt und habe ihn deswegen miteingebaut. Der Titel lautet: "I'm Sorry" und wird von Tommy Reeve gesungen. Zu empfehlen wäre es, den Song dazu zu hören. Es bringt die richtige Atmosphäre, wie ich es zu sagen Pflege ;)_

_Hier eine kleine Starthilfe für den Song auf .de:  
.com/watch?v=cTVgtNPnxx8  
Leider finde ich das Musicvideo nicht mehr, aber ich hoffe das euch das auch behilflich sein wird. Es soll ja nur das Gehör verstärken._

_Ein grandioser Spaß an FF's schreiben geht zu Ende. Und ich sehe es mit einem lachenden und weinenden Auge. Aber... um euch ein wenig das Nachtrauern zu verkürzen, habe ich noch etwas zu berichten. Mehr dazu im Schlusssatz, am Ende des Kapitels._

_Jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Wünscht euch eure **SarinaChan91**_

**_

* * *

_**

14. Chapter:"Es tut mir Leid"

Jeder Tag und jeder Abend ging nun wieder seinen normalen Gang. Gryffindor als auch Slytherin verachteten sich wieder. Alles war beim Alten. Die Zwillinge vollzogen, wie zuvor auch, ihre Streiche und das ließen sie die gesamte Schule spüren. Alicia und Angelina saßen zusammen und redeten über dieses und jenes. Besonders Jungs und Quidditch waren ihrer Hauptthemen. Oliver war allerdings, anstatt auf dem Trainingsplatz sein Abendtraining zu vollziehen, saß er auf der Couch und hielt einen Arm um seine Freundin. Er redete mit ihr, doch kein Zeichen war zu sehen, dass sie ihm zuhörte. Ihre Gedanken gehörten nicht dem Jungen der neben ihr saß, sondern jemand den sie in den letzten Tagen neu kennenlernen durfte und den sie vor mehr als drei Tagen nicht ihre Liebe gestanden hatte.

Katie rannte an dem besagten Tag zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nahm aus Frust, Angst, Trauer und Verzweiflung doch noch das Angebot von Oliver an. Auch wenn ihr Herz dagegen rebellierte. Sie hatte Marcus doch für immer verloren. Und jetzt noch die Zukunft ihrer und das ihrer Eltern aufs Spiel setzten, wollte sie nicht.

Trotzdem…er ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

* * *

Mühsam saß er über seinen Aufsatz. Es ging zwar über sein Lieblingsfach, Zaubertränke, doch trotzdem konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Dauernd schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Nicht nur, weil sein bester Freund gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit Montague eine neue Taktik einzustudieren, wegen dem neuen Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Auch nicht lag es an der fehlenden Konzentration, auch wenn die beiden Quidditchspieler, etwas über den Lautpegel gingen. Es lag einfach an seine Gedanken, die sich dabei ganz allein nur um eine Person drehten.

Er schlug sein Buch zu und legte seine Feder beiseite. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seinen Nimbus 2001 und ging an den zwei Slytherins vorbei. Etwas überrascht sah Adrian auf.

„Wo willst du den hin? Wir haben gleich Ausgangssperre."

„Ich brauch frische Luft.", war seine schnelle Antwort und schon trat er in den Korridor des Kerkers.

Was er nicht mehr sah, war das leichte grinsen seines Freundes.

Er wusste erst nicht wohin seine Füße ihn trugen. Eigentlich wollte er auf das Quidditchfeld, um sich etwas klarer zu werden. Doch Sein Ziel war am Ende das kleine Zimmer, in der sie sich das erste Mal normal unterhalten hatten. Er hatte es versaut. Er wollte nicht, dass es so endet, wirklich nicht. Am Anfang war es wirklich rein Geschäftlich, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Doch nach und nach, fing er an gefallen daran zu finden. Nicht nur weil es einfach eine Genugtuung war, wegen Wood. Es war einfach toll, sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Ja, ihre Nähe machte ihn weich, nett, liebevoll! Er genoss es tatsächlich. Niemals hätte er gedacht, wenn das alles enden würde, das es so schwer werden würde, das alles zu vergessen. So tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Er lehnte seinen Besen neben der Tür ab und ging durch den Raum. Es war wie eine lange vergangene Erinnerung, die ihn daran erinnerte, wie alles Angefangen hatte. Er ging weiter, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den Tisch streifen. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass alles nicht so enden würde, wie er es am Ende sich gewünscht hätte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er am Ende alleine blieb. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken, allein mit seinen Erinnerungen und allein mit seinen Empfindungen.

_I know i wasn't there  
when you needed me the most  
I know i didn't care  
and was afraid to get so close  
tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep  
cause it becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
and i can not reverse it  
so I've got one more thing so say_

Seine Schritte waren leise, er traute sich kaum weiter zu gehen. Aus Angst, er könnte noch tiefer rutschen in dieses Gefühlschaos. Er sah auf. Seine Füße hatten ihn, ohne das er es bemerkte, wieder weiter getragen. Vor sich sah er nun eine Tür. Er legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff. Doch trotzdem hielt er inne und machte keine Anstalten sie hinunter zudrücken. Es war doch eh völlig sinnlos. Wenn er sich in den Erinnerungen verlor, würde er von der Realität abtrieften. Jedoch war die Sehnsucht so unerklärlich groß, das er tief einatmete und dann doch ins Nebenzimmer trat.

Es war immer noch wie sie es damals verlassen hatten. Wenn er es noch richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Die Bettdecke lag zusammen geknüllt auf dem Boden. Die beiden Kopfkissen weißten immer noch die leichten Abdrücke auf.  
Und auch der angenehme Duft, der Räucherstäbchen waren noch deutlich zu vernehmen. Dieser sanfte Duft von Lemonengras und Kokos.

Er lächelte.

Langsam ging er nun auch durch dieses Zimmer und setzte sich danach leicht auf die untere Bettkante. Seine Hände umfassten seinen Kopf, der sich leicht etwas nach vorne gebeugt hatte. Gleich darauf schloss er seine Augen und spielte alles noch einmal von vorne ab, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Was diese eine Nacht, in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

* * *

Sie starrte in den Kamin, der voller Flammen den Raum erhitzten. Immer noch redete er auf sie ein. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie abwesen sie doch gerade war. Das hatte er noch nie gemerkt. Er, dessen Gedanken sie sich machte, hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für sie gehabt. Er hatte bemerkt, wenn etwas nicht mir ihr stimmte. Er hatte sie schützend in den Arm genommen und sie daraufhin getröstet. Seine Wärme nahm alles in ihr ein. Sie wollte am liebsten immer bei ihm bleiben. Doch…

Sie schweifte ab.

Der Anfang. Es war nur eine Rachaktion, bei der er ihr geholfen hatte. Es war nie in ihrem Sinne, ihn nicht wieder loszulassen. Und so war es auch. Doch nun, da er nicht mehr bei ihr war, nun das er sie nicht mehr beschützte, seine Wärme, seinen Duft nicht mehr wahrnahm, zerbrach etwas in ihrem inneren.

Und plötzlich wusste sie es, was sie immer wollte. Sie schreckte plötzlich hoch, als sich eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. Entsetzt sah sie zu dem Jungen neben ihr. Dieser zog seine Hand gleich wieder zu sich.

„Oh…entschuldige…ich…", stammelte er.

Sie sah ihn an. Nein. Sie sah ihn nicht wirklich. Denn ein anderes Gesicht breitete sich in ihrem Geiste aus.

„Katie, warum weinst du?"

Im ersten Moment war ihr das nicht bewusst, was er sagte, doch als sie spürte, wie etwas heißes über ihre Wangen floss, brach ihre Fassade endgültig. Sie stand hektisch auf und starrte weiter in die Flammen. Die Fragen, von Oliver ignorierte sie.

Ihr Standpunkt am Anfang war klar und deutlich. Sie wollte seine Berührungen nicht. Sie wollte keine Zärtlichkeiten von ihm. Sie wollte seine Liebe nicht. Doch, als gerade Oliver sie berührt hatte, da wusste sie genauso gut, dass sie seine Berührungen auch nicht wollte!  
Ihr Herz wollte ihn nicht, da sie es schon jemanden anderes geschenkt hatte.

Sie hörte ein Seufzer, seinerseits aus.

„Du liebst ihn, habe ich Recht?"

Langsam drehte sie sich zu dem Gryffindor um. Ohne groß darüber nach zudenken antwortete sie ihm.

„Ja."

Sie konnte es sich selber nicht erklären. Sie wusste kaum etwas über ihre eigenen Gefühle, und ausgerechnet Oliver Wood wusste wen sie liebte? Absurd. Doch…sie nickte vorsichtig. Ihr Blick war nach unten gerichtet. War nicht in der Lage ihn anzusehen. Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich. Wieder bemerkte sie, wie etwas warmes an ihren Wangen hinunter flossen, wie sie leicht den Weg zur Oberlippe entlang rannten, wie salzig ihre Tränen schmeckten, wie sie langsam von dort zu ihrem Kinn liefen und dort langsam hinunter tropften, auf den roten Teppich.

Sie hörte wie er leise schnaufte. Er wusste in dem Moment, das er sie verloren hatte. Schon damals, als er sich diesen miesen Fehler erlaubt hatte, da hatte er gewusst, das es nie wieder, wie früher werden könnte. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte er das auch nicht. Er schaute sie an. Sie weinte. Weinte, weil sie wohl gerade merkte, dass sie den Slytherin liebte. Und nicht mehr ihn. Und er verstand es sogar.

„Dann geh."

Sie schaute abrupt zu ihm auf. Erst hatte sie diesen gefährlichen Unterton gehört, doch als sie in sein Gesicht schaute, da sah sie ein herzzerreißendes Lächeln. Sie schluckte.

„Na los. Wir haben gleich Ausgangssperre, und ich denke nicht, dass du heute Nacht schlafen kannst, bevor das nicht alles geklärt ist."

Immer noch starrte sie ihn an. Meinte er das gerade ehrlich? Sie sollte…zu ihm? Wieder schluckte sie. Ein großer Kloß saß in ihrem Hals fest.

„Katie Bell!", er stand auf und umklammerte ihre Schultern mit seinen Händen, „Egal, was ich dir angetan habe, egal in was ich dich für eine Situation gebracht habe, ich will nur das du glücklich bist!", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich…ich…aber…Geld…und…"

„Ehrlich Katie, es ist für mich ein Scheiß Gefühl, das du nur bei mir bleibst, weil du das Geld brauchst. Ich seh doch, wie sehr du dir wünscht,…bei ihm zu sein. Auch wenn er in meinen Augen ein Arschloch ist. Hör zu. Ich schenk dir das Geld auch so. Okay?", fragte er sanft.

Und da bemerkte sie, das er es wirklich so meinte, wie er es sagte. Es war ehrlich und zum ersten Mal merkte sie, was für ein toller Mensch er war. Ein Mensch mit Charakter!

„Danke.", schluchze sie und wand sich aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Schon gut."

Noch kurz sah sie zu ihm auf, bevor sie an ihm vorbei und in Richtung Ausgang eilte.

„Katie?"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Oliver um.

„Wir bleiben doch Freunde, oder?"

Aus einem verweinten Lächeln, wurde ein fröhliches Lächeln und sie nickte, bevor sie aus dem Portraitloch kletterte.

_I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
for all the little things i didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words i didn't say  
but what i still do  
I'm still loving you..._

Sie rannte durch sämtliche Korridore, hatte nur einen Gedanken. Gedanken an den, der sie immer wahrgenommen hatte. Immer noch weinte sie. Ihre Tränen sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn, konnte kaum etwas sehen. Doch sie wusste wo sie hin musste.  
Schneller als gedacht kam sie im Kerker an. Ohne darauf zu achten, lief sie prompt in jemanden hinein. Ihr erster Gedanken war er, doch sie wurde enttäuscht, als niemand anderes als Adrian Pucey vor ihr stand.

„Bell. Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", zischte er und sah kurz herablassend auf sie hinab.

Erst wollte sie ihn zurück angiften, doch dazu war sie Momentan nicht in der Lage. Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen beiseite und entschied sich zu etwas besserem.

„Weißt du, wo Flint ist?", sagte sie und stand wieder aufrecht vor ihm.

Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Auch wenn ich es wüsste, dir würde ich es sicherlich nicht sagen.", kam es nur von dem Slytherin.

Sie schnaubte innerlich. War ja eh eine verrückte Idee, ihn zu fragen. Musste sie eben alleine weiter suchen. Eins stand fest. Sie würde solang suchen bis sie ihn gefunden hatte und ihm sagte, was sie für ihn fühlte. Vorher würde sie eh keine Ruhe finden. Sie war gerade an ihm vorbei gelaufen, ohne ihn noch ein Blickes zu würdigen, da wurde sie an ihrem wehenden Umhang gepackt und leicht herum gedreht.

„Er wollte aufs Quidditchfeld."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Danke.", sagte sie leise und rauschte wieder an ihm vorbei, diesmal in die andere Richtung, in der sie vorher gekommen war.

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden hatten es aber wirklich deftig erwischt.

Sie war kurz vor den Treppen, die aus dem Kerker führte, doch sie blieb plötzlich vor einem kleinen Gang stehen. Sie wusste nicht warum. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, das er ganz woanders war. An einem Ort, an der sie ihn normalerweise zuerst aufsuchen sollte.

Leise ging sie durch diesen Gang und in ihren Gedanken, breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Als sie die Tür öffnete, die sie erreicht hatte, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Sie schaute durch den Raum. Hier hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen.

Wieder, wie in Trance, rollten ihre Tränen. Sie war einfach nicht in der Lage, damit umzugehen. Er hatte ihr vollkommen vertraut. Er hatte sie gestützt, war immer für sie da. Warum konnte sie das alles nicht schon viel früher bemerken? Warum hatte sie nicht um ihre Gefühle gekämpft? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten, als er ging? Doch sie wusste die Antwort plötzlich.

Sie hatte es verdrängt. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass er ihre Empfindungen nicht erwiderte. Und sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie nicht mehr Oliver liebte. Sie dachte, sie beide wären füreinander geschaffen, doch da stand ihr Weltbild noch nicht auf dem Kopf.

Sie erblickte etwas Schwarzes an dem Rahmen lehnen. Als sie einen weiteren Blick darauf riskierte, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Es war sein Besen. Er war hier. Er war wirklich hier. Doch…wo?

_I know i let you wait  
and been away for far to long  
but know i can relate  
to everything that i did wrong_

Sein Atem war flach. Er war von der Bettkante gerutscht und saß nun auf dem Boden. Er starrte die Decke an, da er seinen Kopf auf die Matratze ablegte. Er dachte nach. Dachte darüber nach, was er verbrochen hatte, das man ihn so verzweifeln lassen konnte!? Er konnte ohne sie einfach nicht mehr leben. Immer wenn er die beiden sah, wie sie zusammen in die Große Halle liefen, verursachte ihm das ein Stich in seinem Herzen.  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass das alles so unglaublich wehtun könnte. Er hatte sie in seine Seele eingebrannt. Hatte sich so in ihrer Welt verrannt, dass er bezweifelte, dass er da jemals wieder aus diesem Teufelskreis herauskam.

Er merkte gleich am ersten Tag, als sie sich ‚getrennt' hatten, das ihr es nicht schwer fiel, ihn auszutauschen. Es war verletzlich zu sehen, wie sie anscheinend glücklich wirkte,…und das mit einem anderen. Nie hätte er gedacht, das er einmal in sowas mit drinnen hängen würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sowas auch mal ihm passieren könnte. Er hatte noch nie so viel gespürt, bevor er ihre Nähe fühlte.

Früher da hatte er immer mal jede Woche eine Neue. Aber das war alles nur Zweckmäßig. Sex war zwar nicht alles, aber eben eine wunderbare Nebensache. Doch jetzt wollte er nur eine. Nicht, weil er ihren Körper begehrte, das zwar auch, aber er wollte sie ganz. Auf eine so genannte Gefühlsebene. Sie würde ihm reichen. Nur sie. Ein ganzes Leben lang. Das wollte er. Alle anderen Weiber konnten ihn mal kreuzweise.

Er hörte kaum, dass die Tür leicht knirschte. Erst als er eine Silhouette an der Wand bemerkte, hob er seinen Kopf und sah Richtung Tür. Sein Atem stockte. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Wunschdenken, Marcus.", rief er sich in Gedanken zu.

Er dachte an seinen Gedanken. Das hatte sie auch einmal gesagt zu ihm. Er lächelte innerlich. Was für eine Ironie.

Doch sie verschwand aus der Tür nicht. Stattdessen schloss Katie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich leicht gegen diese. Ihr Blick blieb am Boden kleben.

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Klar fielen ihr viele Ansätze ein, doch ihre Lippen waren unfähig sich ihm zu öffnen. Ihre Tränen versuchten wieder an die Oberfläche zu treten, doch sie wollte sie unterdrücken.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Sei einmal stark!", fuhr sie sich selbst in Gedanken an.

Doch es half nichts. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Sie war noch nie wirklich stark gewesen. Sie war einfach zu nah am Wasser gebaut. Kaum hatte sie einmal leise aufgeschluchzt, zog er sie zu sich.

Ein Wunder, dass er es jetzt zuließ, sie in die Arme zu nehmen. In der Bibliothek hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur seine Verzweiflung, die ihn dazu verleitete sie zu umarmen.

„Nicht weinen. Bitte…ich kann das nicht sehen."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Er war wohl aufgestanden, als sie angefangen hat Tränen zu vergießen.

Stop breathing when i think i'm losing you  
and there'll be no excuses so i'm on my knees  
so listen please  
let me hold your hand once again

Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Leicht verschränkte er seinen linken Arm auf ihren Rücken, wobei sich die andere Hand hob und ihr leicht die Träne weg wischte. Er drückte sie leicht an sich. Wollte sie eigentlich nie wieder loslassen. Doch er hatte begriffen, dass er nur sein Leben wieder in Griff bekam, wenn er endlich Mal etwas dafür tat.

„Ich…", fing sie leicht zitternd an, doch er legte eine Fingerkuppel auf ihre Lippen.

Zuerst musste er seinen Gedanken ablegen, sonst würde ihn das alles noch völlig hinunter reißen.

„Es tut mir leid. Alles. Ich hab Mist gebaut. Das weiß ich. Ich hätte dir damals den Deal nicht anbieten sollen. Alles ist aus dem Ruder gelaufen.", er atmete einmal laut ein, um fort zu fahren, „Ich war so ein Idiot. Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich es leugne, wenn ich das alles einfach vergesse, dann wird alles wieder wie früher. Doch…ich kann dich nicht vergessen."

Weitere Tränen liefen ihr hinab. Wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ich kann diese Momente, die Zeit die wir miteinander verbracht haben nicht mehr vergessen, absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, es ist egal.", er lächelte kurz, „Aber,…ich hab einiges eingesehen. Hör zu ich hab…ich hab nie vor gehabt, dich in irgendeiner Art zu verletzten. Aber…ich bin nicht gut genug für dich."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein. Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Sowas durfte er nicht sagen. Waren denn ihre Empfindungen nichts Wert?

_I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things i didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words i didn't say_

_I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that i called mine  
but what i still do  
I'm still loving you_

„Du bist so ein liebenswerter Mensch, ich hab das einfach nicht verdient. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nicht willst. Ich komm klar damit, ehrlich. Ich komm drüber hinweg. Ich-"

„Halt die Klappe!!", schrie sie dazwischen.

Verwundert sah er zu ihr hinunter.

„Und was ist mit mir? Weißt du was du mir damit antust?", sagte sie leise und weinte stumm, „Ich….Sind dir meine Gefühle denn völlig wertlos?", sagte sie erschüttert und eine Träne kam nach der anderen.

„Nicht doch. Ich…es ist besser wenn wir uns einfach das restliche Jahr aus dem Weg gehen. Es ist eh mein letztes, und dann-"

„Ich will das aber nicht.", flüsterte sie leise und sie schob ihre Arme unter seine Armen hindurch und verschränkte sie auf seinem Rücken, „Ich will…bei dir bleiben. Für immer.", sagte sie heiser und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust ab.

Jetzt wusste er nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Wenn sie wüsste, dass sein Herz gerade Saltos schlug, würde sie wahrscheinlich verschmilzt lächeln.

Sorry for the lies  
And I'm sorry for the fights  
for not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that i called mine  
but what i still do  
I'm still loving you

„Alles was passiert ist, ging nicht spurlos an mir vorbei. Ich hab mich in den letzten Tagen so befreit gefühlt. Ich war so froh, dass du da warst. Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft.", sie begann eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach, „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich in meiner Depression untergegangen. Ich bin dir so unendlich Dankbar, das du mich gestützt hast, obwohl du es nie hättest machen müssen."

„Aber ich hab's getan."

Sie nickte. Ihre Tränen fielen auf seinen grünen Pullover.

„Ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr einschlafen. Immer der letzte Gedanken, handelt von dir. Bitte…schick mich nicht fort. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo ich mit meinen Gefühlen hin soll. Ich…ich liebe dich doch so sehr!", schluchzte sie.

Plötzlich wurde den Griff um ihren Rücken fester. Er zog ihren Geruch ein. Der liebliche und süßliche Duft ihrer Haare, die leicht nach Orangen roch. Ihre zarte Haut, die sich an seinen Hals schmiegte. Verdammt. Er ging ein Schritt zurück.

Verletzlich sah sie ihm nach. Tränen, die sie schon gar nicht mehr wusste, dass sie noch welche hatte, traten hervor. Sollte sie das jetzt so interpretieren, das er sie nicht wollte?

„Marcus…"

„Was ist dann mit Wood?"

„Oliver…er…er wollte mich bestechen. Ich…ich sollte mit dir Schluss machen und wieder seine Freundin werden. Dafür hätte er mir Geld angeboten."

„Und du hast angenommen, klar verstehe."

„Nein! Ich…ich…ja,…aber ich wollte das nicht."

„Katie, verdammt! Ich hab euch am Bibliothekeingang gesehen!"

Sie sah etwas unbeholfen zu ihm auf, bis ihr auf einmal klar war, auf was er andeutete.

„Er wollte mich da erpressen, das er zu meinen Eltern geht, wenn ich nicht annehme. Aber…ich hatte abgelehnt. Ich wollte doch nur, das du zu mir stehst.", neigte sie ihren Kopf zu seinem hoch, „…und als du…so kalt warst…und gegangen bist, da hab ich keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden. Ich hab doch gedacht, dir wär es egal gewesen was mit mir war.", schluchzte sie leise und verkrampfte ihre Hände am Ende ihres Pullovers.

„Schh.", hauchte er ihr zu, als er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu ging und mit seinem Gesicht sich zu ihr hinunter beugte.

Er presste seine Hände auf ihre Oberarmen und sprach sanft zu ihr.

„Du bist mir nie egal gewesen.", flüsterte er und berührte leicht ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Seine Hand wanderte an ihren Nacken und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Sie drückte sich an ihn. Wollte ihre Gefühle alle dahinein stecken. Sie wollte ihn doch so sehr. Er ließ wieder von ihr ab.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Katie.", hauchte er ihr entgegen und nannte ihren Namen absichtlich mit soviel Gefühl das sie anfing zu zittern.

Er führte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schläfe, um ihre Haare etwas nach hinten zu streichen, dabei klemmte er auch welche hinter ihr Ohr.

„Darf,…darf ich dich lieben?", fragte er nach einer Zeit leise und vorsichtig.

Er hatte Angst. Angst seine Liebe erneut zerbrechen zu lassen.

„Marcus…", sagte sie hauchzart und nickte schwach.

Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr und sie kam ihm entgegen.

„Danke.", sagte er flüsternd und kurz darauf versanken sie beide wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in dem er sie noch fester an sich drückte.

_That's what i'll always do_

Ein Kuss der wohl alles veränderte, den auch wenn sie sich gefunden hatten, war der Weg, den sie zusammen gehen wollten, mehr als schwierig. Doch sie wäre keine Gryffindor, wenn sie den Mut nicht dazu hätte. Und er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er keinen Stolz dafür aufbrachte._

* * *

_

_A/N: Und ich habe den Mut euch nun zu sagen, dass dieses Kapitel das VORletzte Kapitel war. Danach wird noch ein Epilog folgen und danach ist diese Fanfiction mit diesem wunderbaren Paaring "Marcus/Katie" endgültig abgeschlossen. Aber keine Panik! Ich habe ja schon in meinem Profil angekündigt, das es ein kleines Sequel geben wird^^_

_Bis dahin...  
...hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat und sich auch ein paar Schwarzleser bis zum Epilog, oder nach diesem sich auch einmal zu melden in Form eines Reviews, um mir wenigstens ein Abschlussreview zu schreiben. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn sich ein paar dazu entschließen würden._

_Ich erwarte eure Berichte mit Spannung!_

_Lg Eure **SarinaChan91**_


	16. Epilog: Zwei Jahre später

**Epilog: Zwei Jahre später**

„Oh Adrian, passt doch auf!", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme.

Der Angesprochene, war gerade fast über einen rot-grünen Teppich gestolpert, doch die Braunhaarige konnte gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern.

„'Tschuldigung. Wo soll das hin?"

„Ähm…stell sie einfach zu den anderen Kisten, ins Wohnzimmer."

„Okay."

Etwas verdattert schaute Adrian an der Kiste vorbei, die er gerade ins Haus hinein getragen hatte und stapfte danach ins Wohnzimmer.

„Katie? Wo bist du, Süße?", rief jemand.

„Hier unten!", rief sie zurück.

Sie sah zur Treppe, die eine Etage höher führte, als ein Schwarzhaariger diese herunter stieg.

„Hör mal. Ich hab eine super Idee für das letzte Zimmer in der oberen Etage, das noch frei ist.", strahlte er, ging auf sie zu, schlang seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie drehte sich gänzlich zu ihm um und legte ebenfalls ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

„Was denn?"

Er sah sie grinsend an.

„Aber weißt du das hat noch Zeit. Ich brauch erst einmal was von dir.", sagte er süffisant.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr, berührte er ihre Lippen und versiegelt sie mit seinen. Leicht leckte er ihr über die Unterlippe, sie stöhnte daraufhin etwas in den Kuss und ließ ihn somit gewähren. Ein Räuspern ließ sie dann doch auseinander fahren.

„Ich will euch Turteltäubchen ja wirklich nicht stören, aber vor dem Haus stehen rund 70 Kisten voller Sachen und ich möchte die wirklich nicht alleine hier rein schleppen. Und das auch nur, weil ihr hier mitten am Tag rummachen müsst. Wenn, dann geht ins Schlafzimmer!", hielt Adrian seine Rede.

Die ‚Turteltäubchen' mussten daraufhin nur lächeln.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass er nichts auf dem Kasten hat!", kam es plötzlich aus der Richtung der Haustür.

Alle drei wandten ihre Blicke zu dieser um und entdeckten zwei Personen, die sich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnelten.

„Fred! George!", rief sie aufgeregt, ließ von ihrem Freund ab und umarmte die Zwillinge herzhaft.

„Hey und was ist mit uns?", kam es etwas weiter hinter den beiden Weasleys.

Noch immer mit großen Augen, schaute Katie an den Zwillingen vorbei und erkannte ihre Freundinnen Alicia und Angelina.

„Ihr seit auch gekommen?!", rief sie ein weiteres Mal aufgeregt und dabei überschlug sich, ihre schon vorhin hohe Stimme, fast auf ein dreifaches.

„Oh, bitte Katie, nicht so laut! Da platzen ja einem die Trommelfelder.", scherzte Angelina.

Doch erbarmen gab's in diesem Haushalt wohl nicht, den wie zuvor auch Fred und George, wurde auch die zwei jungen Frauen mit einer festen Umarmung gedrückt. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, warf George mit ein, ob sie sich etwas behilflich machen konnten. Natürlich gab es viel zu tun.

Marcus und Katie waren nun schon seit zwei Jahren ein Paar. Die anfänglichen Probleme hatten sie wunderbar zusammen gemeistert. Marcus hatte sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts mit Bravour bestanden. Er begann eine Ausbildung als Tränkemeister und arbeitet gerade an seiner Bewerbungen für die Stelle im Zauberei Ministerium, natürlich für das Herstellen von Zaubertränken. Katie machte ihren Abschluss ein Jahr später, auf der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das Geld für ihr letztes Jahr, hatte ihr Oliver geschenkt, als Friedensangebot, das sie auch dankbar annahm. Danach begann sie gleich eine Lehrstelle als Heilerin, im St. Mungos. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das sie unbedingt immer wie ihre Mutter werden wollte, da diese ja auch Heilerin geworden war. Erst jetzt vor zwei Wochen, kamen beide zu dem Entschluss, das es Zeit wäre, endlich ein Leben zu zweit zu beginnen. Jetzt, da beide auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten und nicht mehr auf die jeweiligen Familienangehörigen angewiesen waren.

Das Haus war natürlich schon vorher ausgesucht worden. Es lag in der Nähe von Yorkshire. Rund herum waren Wälder und ein großes Feld, voller grünen Flächen. Was dazu führte, dass beide immer wieder mit ihren Besen eine runde Quidditch zu zweit spielten. Auch wenn sie es, wegen der Arbeit zurückstellen mussten, den Spaß hatten sie daran deshalb noch lange nicht verloren. Hinter dem Haus war ein großer Garten angelegt worden, in den viele Kräuter und Heilpflanzen gepflanzt worden waren. Es war ein Spektakel aus Farben, die jeden Tag aufs Neue anfingen zu blühen. Nun da das Haus vor ein paar Tagen bezahlt worden war, vollzogen sie heute, an einem ruhigen Samstagmorgen, den Umzug. Freunde von beiden Seiten, hatten sich dazu bereitgestellt zu helfen.

Natürlich war Adrian, der beste Freund von Marcus mit dabei, auch die Zwillinge hatten sich angeschlossen. Nach der Meinung zu urteilen, hatten sie den ehemaligen Slytherin, schon damals ins Herz geschlossen. Egal, wie unwirklich das auch war! Katies beiden Freundinnen aus der Schulzeit, hatte sie erst nicht mit eingeplant, da sie beide am Anfang gegen die Beziehung waren. Aber jetzt da sie doch gekommen waren, war sie einfach nur erleichtert!

Mit vielen hatte sie sich verkracht. Doch die meisten kamen wieder angekrochen, als sie merkten, wie ernst sie das mit ihm meinte. Mit Oliver gab es nur am Anfang etwas Stress. Er kam nur langsam über die Trennung hinweg. Aber nach der Zeit, hatte er eingesehen, dass sie in guten Händen war. Noch heute hatten Katie und er Kontakt. Lag wohl daran, dass er nun mit Alicia zusammen war, und sie diese ja öfters besuchte. Besonders jetzt, in dieser Zeit, wo alle mit ihren Partnern zusammenzogen.

„Wo kommen,…", fing Fred an.

„…diese hier, hin?", endete George.

Die beiden standen im Eingangsflur mit jeweils zwei Kisten aufeinander gestapelt und schauten zu Marcus, der gerade damit beschäftigt war das Geländer mit einem Zauber zu reparieren. Er schaute zu den beiden.

„Was für welche sind das den? Steht was drauf?"

„Ähm…Moment.", sagte George und sah auf seinen zwei Kisten, doch er sah nichts, „Fred schau mal, ob da was steht.", sagte er zu seinem Bruder, und lief auf einer Stelle um sich zu ihm zu drehen, mit den Kisten natürlich.

„Ja klar, also…nein da steht nichts. Dreh dich mal weiter!"

„Wir sollten vielleicht noch ein Weasley Karussell erfinden. Wird bestimmt lustig.", scherzte George.

„Ja warum nicht, aber…OH! Warte, warte, stehen bleiben, verdammt bleib doch mal stehen! George!"

„Hm? Oh, sorry Kumpel.", und blieb stehen.

„Da steht was von ‚_Bab_'."

„Was? ‚_Bab_'? Was ist das den?"

„Nein, warte ‚_Barbie_'?!"

„Barbie? Ach du meinst diese blöden Puppen der Muggels. Dad ist verrückt nach den Dingern!"

„Nein, ihr Idioten! Da steht ‚_Babysachen_'!", kam es herrisch von Katie, die auf der Treppe stand.

„Ach so. Baby-", er stoppte und sah zu seiner jahrelangen Freundin.

Auch George drehte sich so, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte und Fred in seinem Rücken stand. Dabei bedacht, dass die Kisten sich nicht aus seinen Armen befreiten.

„Also ich wusste ja schon immer, das Flint etwas zurückgeblieben ist, aber das das so weit zurückführt,…wow.", funkelten Georges Augen.

„Die sind nicht für mich, man(n).", sagte der angebliche Schuldig genervt zurück.

„Wissen wir doch, Flintchen!", lachten beide Weasleys.

Er knurrte leise. Oh, wie er den Spitznamen hasste.

„Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft, wofür braucht ihr die Sachen?"

„Ihr könnt ernsthaft sein? Hab ich noch nie bemerkt.", kam es von Angelina, die gerade mit Alicia in den Flur trat.

Sie hatten sich vorhin mit Adrian das restliche Haus angesehen.

„Und was für Sachen?", fragte Alicia.

Erstaunt sah Marcus zu seiner Partnerin.

„Du hast ihnen noch nichts davon erzählt? Schäm dich."

„Nein. Wann denn? Schon vergessen, das ich das alles erst seit drei Tagen weiß und ich danach in der Untersuchungsstation lag? Da wollte ich nicht noch neugierige Blicke auf mich ziehen.", sagte sie und gab ihm ein kleinen Schubser mit ihren Ellenbogen, in seine Seite.

„Hast ja Recht.", sagte er und gab ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Schläfe.

„Dann sag's uns doch jetzt!", kam es wieder von Fred.

Sie grinste die Zwillinge und auch ihre zwei Freundinnen an. Und als sie kurz mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch strich, fiel der Groschen.

„Oh, bei Merlins Bart! Du willst doch nicht sagen, das...?", schoss Angelina als erste ihre Vermutung hinaus.

Marcus stand an Katies Seite und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Tja Leute, scheint so, als kriegen wir bald Nachwuchs." grinste er und drückte Katie an sich.

„Oh, oh…du...du bist…?", fing Alicia an und war dabei ihre Freudentränen zurückzuhalten.

Katie nickte daraufhin.

„Im 2. Monat."

Und schon wurde der baldige Vater von seiner Stelle geschoben und die Mutter, seines ungeborenen Kindes, wurde stürmisch umarmt.

„Hey macht langsam, ihr zerdrückt es am Ende noch.", scherzte Fred, der immer noch mit den Kisten hinter seinem Bruder stand.

Marcus drehte sich auf der Stelle und sah zu den Zwillingen.

„Hey, Wiesels mitkommen.", sagte er abfällig, er wollte sich für den Spitznamen rächen, und winkte sie zur Treppe, die glücklicherweise frei war, da sich die Mädels in den Salon begeben hatten.

„Zu Befehl, Papi!", lachte George und sein Bruder stimmte mit ein.

Er ignorierte es mal wieder und ging mit den beiden eine Etage höher. In das letzte Zimmer, das noch mit keiner Kiste versehen war. Es sollte bald das Kinderzimmer werden.

„Stellt sie irgendwo da vorne ans Fenster.", meinte Marcus und machte eine kleine Handbewegung.

„Okay!", meinten Fred und George gleichzeitig.

„Ich bin dann wieder unten."

„Hey, warte Mal.", rief George ihm hinterher, da der Ehemalige Slytherin schon wieder auf dem Flur hinaus getreten war.

„Hm?", wandte sich dieser um und sah zu den Zwillingen.

„Wir finden…", fing Fred an.

„…das es Zeit wird…", sagte George weiter.

„…etwas klarzustellen.", endeten beide.

„Aha. Und das wäre?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob Katie das weiß…", gab George zu.

„…aber wir denken eher nicht.", sagte Fred.

„Kommt Mal zum Punkt."

„Ja, ja. Also…"

„…wir haben damals den Zettel in Katies Umhang verschwinden gelasst!", endete George.

„Was? Welchen-…oh…ihr?"

Die Weasley Zwillingen nickten, bevor George weiter erzählte.

„Wir wussten schon länger von Olivers kleines Fangirly…"

„…er hat es uns selbst erzählt.", zuckte Fred mit den Schultern.

„Wir konnten das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen."

„Also haben wir uns schlau gemacht über den Schriftungszauber…"

„…und haben sie damit in eine wirkliche schreckliche Situation gebracht."

Marcus hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und hörte aufmerksam den Zwillingen zu.

„Ab und an, haben wir uns echt Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie danach wie ausgewechselt war…", sagte Fred aufrichtig.

„…aber wir waren echt froh, das jemand in dieser schweren Phase zu ihr gestanden hatte.", erklärte George und sah direkt in die grün-blauen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Also…", kam es von Fred.

„Danke, Marcus!", lächelten beide zufrieden.

Als er die zwei oben stehen gelassen hatte, lief er wieder die Treppen hinunter, um sich zu dem Rest des Besuches zu gesellen. In Gedanken hatte er sich angefreundet, es Katie erst einmal nicht zu sagen. Momentan war sie einfach zu glücklich und er wollte das nicht durch diese neue Erkenntnis zerstören. Zu dem wäre das vielleicht für das ungeborene Kind auch nicht wirklich gut, wenn sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, oder sich vielleicht darüber aufregte. Schon gar nicht wollte er, dass sie sich wieder an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Auch wenn die Vergangenheit mit ihm, sicherlich die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens war. Ja, er hatte immer noch ein klein wenig seines Slytherin Ego in sich.

Er öffnete die Schiebetür zum Salon und wurde gleich aus den Gedanken von Angelina angeblafft.

„Da ist er ja! Wir dachten schon du wolltest dich vor deiner Verantwortung drücken!"

„Ich? Wieso das denn?", fragte er interessiert und sah fragend zu Katie.

Diese saß auf der cremefarbenen Couch und sah auf seine Frage hin zu ihm auf.

„Es ging darum, dass wir zwar ein Kind kriegen, aber noch nicht einmal Verlobt sind. Aber, bevor du dich jetzt wieder aufregst,…", sagte sie, stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn, „Ich hab ihnen schon erzählt, das wir uns da noch Zeit lassen wollten. Oder hab ich das deletzt falsch verstanden?", sagte sie, machte an einem Knopf seines Hemdes herum und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll von unten an.

„Nein. Hast du nicht, aber wenn du willst, können wir das gerne ändern.", lächelte er amüsant.

„War das gerade ein inoffizieller Antrag?"

„Wer weiß."

„Man, Flint! Nun mach schon!", feuerte Alicia ihn an.

Sie fieberte einfach zu impulsiv mit. Beide lächelten. Bis sich Marcus kurz umsah.

„Was ist los, Spatz?", lächelte Katie verschmilzt und streichelte ihn sanft auf der Brust hoch und runter.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Adrian ist?"

„Also vorhin war er noch hier. Kurz bevor wir die Sache mit der Schwangerschaft mitbekamen.", sagte Angelina.

„Sucht ihr mich?"

Alle Blicken wandten sich zur Schiebetür, die hinter den beiden baldigen Eltern gerade aufgeschoben wurde.

„Wir dachten schon, du hättest dich von deinen Pflichten losgeeist.", sagte Katie.

„Würde ich doch nie meinem Patenkind antun."

„Was? Der hat's gewusst!? Und wir nicht?! Katie Bell, ich merke gerade, das dieser ehemalige Slytherin dir nicht gut tut!"

„Oh nein, Angie, jetzt fang nicht wieder mit dieser alten Leier an. Das hatten wir doch schon alles geklärt."

„Kommst du mal mit?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige ihr ins Ohr.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf, nickte aber dann. Die anderen bekamen es gar nicht mit, als sie den Salon verließen, da gerade noch Fred und George hinzukamen. Er nahm sie an seine Hand und führte sie die Treppen hoch. Gleich das dritte Zimmer auf der rechten Seite, war sein Ziel.  
Das sollte ihr gemeinsames Zimmer werden. In denen sie sich lieben sollten und in denen sie sich aneinander kuscheln konnten, wenn es im Winter mal zu kalt werden droht.

„Was ist los?", sagte sie als sie im Zimmer stand.

Bevor er zu ihr kam, schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Nichts. Ich wollte einfach mal mit meiner Zukünftige alleine sein, ist das verboten?", fragte er unschuldig und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, um ihr gleich darauf einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

Sie erwiderte diese Geste einfach nur zu gerne. Schlang dabei förmlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn weiter zu sich runter. Der Kuss wurde intensiv von seinen Gefühlen, zu der ehemaligen Gryffindor, geleitet. Als er um Einlass bat, den sie ihm sofort ohne zu zögern gewährte, zog er sie weiter zu sich. Nur um sie richtig nah an sich zu spüren. Seine Zunge traf auf ihre, leicht stupste er diese an und begann mit ihr zu spielen. Natürlich gewann er diese Partie und löste sich danach wieder von ihr.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und fing an ihren Hals zu liebkosen.

Sie kicherte leise, da es ein wenig kitzelte.

„Erinnert irgendwie, an die Situation damals in der Bibliothek, nicht wahr?", sagte er und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut.

„Ja. Aber nur mit dem kleinen unterschied das ich jetzt Schwanger bin."

„Das nennst du klein? Was bin ich dann? Mikroskopisch?", löste sich und sah sie entrüstet an.

„Nein. Das größte was mit je passieren konnte.", sagte sie und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen.

Er legte die Arme um sie. Sie zog seinen Duft ein. Schon damals, fiel ihr auf, dass er berauschend roch.

„Du riechst immer noch so gut wie früher.", meinte sie dann leise.

„Kommt wohl davon, das ich immer noch das gleiche Duschgel verwende.", lächelte er, drückte sie näher an sich und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihren Haarscheitel.

„Danke. Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte sie herzhaft und beide verfielen noch einmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Dabei ließ er eine Hand unter ihren Po wandern und hob sie schlussendlich hoch, so dass sie ihre Beine an seinen Körper anwickeln konnte. Schnell war das Ziel klar, auf was er es abgesehen hatte und keine Sekunden später lagen beide in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, mit dieser wunderbaren rotem Bettlaken und dieser grünen Bettdecke. Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an ihn, während er sanft über ihren Bauch strich.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr…", wisperte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter ab.

„Und ich,…liebe euch beide.", lächelte er und küsste sie erst sanft auf ihre Lippen, zeitgleich, schob er ihr T-Shirt etwas hoch, um gleich darauf seine Lippen kurz über ihren Bauch streifen zu lassen.

Sie waren beide, endlich zu Hause angekommen.

* Owari *

* * *

_A/N: *snif* Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll... T___T  
Ich danke als aller Erstens alle meiner Reviewer und natürlich auch den ganzen Schwarzlesern ;///) Ihr seit echt Spitze! Ich hätte nie gedacht, das die FF so gut ankommt. Abgesehen davon, das ich ja nicht viel Feedback bekommen habe, aber durch diese ungewohnte Paar ist das auch irgendwie verständlich. Also...bin ich doch sehr überrascht das es auch welche gab, die sich dazu entschlossen haben, dieser FF zu folgen^^v_

Und nun...  
Ein kleine Review Antwort von denen, die zum letzten Kapitel etwas geschrieben haben. Ich hoffe ich kann eure Fragen beantworten ;)

**Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988**  
Hi, meine kleine Looney~ ;)  
Das ist wohl das erste Mal das ich dir Antworte. Sozusagen eine kleine Premiere^^ Hihi.  
Ich bin froh, dass du Oliver zum Schluss doch nicht, als "Großes Arschloch der Zaubererwelt" siehst. Ich konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen, ihn SO schlecht darzustellen. Immerhin will ich nicht noch den ganzen Hass von Oliver-Fans auf mich ziehen XD Obwohl ich denke, dass diese Leser bis hier her, eh nicht lesen. Aber sagen wollte ich es dennoch einmal.  
Um nach der Reiehnfolge zu gehen deiner Fragen, wird das Sequel wohl in Kürze folgen. Wobei ich sagen muss, das ich da erst **drei Kapitel** fertig geschrieben habe. Und noch **drei** folgen sollen. Demnach kann es dabei etwas länger dauern, mit dem uploaden.  
Jetzt nach dem Abschluss dieser FF, hoffe ich doch, das du mir weiterhin treu bleiben wirst, oder? Dann freu ich mich nämlich jetzt schon auf diene Kommentare, die immer so schön herzlich und zum schmunzeln sind ;)  
Zu deinen wichtigsten Fragen:  
Ich habe zu de zwei Brandstifterinnen nichts geschrieben, da dieses Detail in einer meiner neuen Kapitel des Sequels vorkommen wird. Es wird dort nur kurz erwähnt, daher ist es auch nicht so tragisch, das ich dir hier nichts genaueres dazu sagen kann oder will ;)  
Und ob Hogwarts von Olivers Fehlverhalten erfahren hat, denke ich kann ich damit abschließen, das es zumindestens Fred & George wussten. Zwar könnte man meinen, das die Zwillinge das schnell herumtratschen konnten, es aber nicht gemacht haben, da es sich mit der Beziehung dann zu Marcus Flint es eh jedem egal wäre, was nun wirklich wahr war. Meinst du nicht auch?^^°  
In diesem Sinne...  
...hoffe ich dich dann beim Review wieder zu lesen, oder/und bei meinem Sequel. Danke schön, das du mir eine Chance gegeben hast, dir dieses Paaring ans Herzen zu legen. Ich bin zu tiefen Dank verpflichtet!

**Maggie  
**Hey Maggie,  
_also ich muss ehrlich gestehen, das ich überrascht bin, das sich immer mehr Leser einfinden, die diese Story einfach mal so entdeckt haben! Schade das es jetzt gegen Ende war, aber wie schon angekündigt, bin ich dabei ein Sequel zu schreiben und würde mich mehr freuen den je, wenn du dann dabei wärst!  
Ich bin froh das dir die FF gefallen hat, auch wenn sie von der Idee - wie du sagtest - nicht neu war. Aber genau deswegen hab ich eine geschrieben. Viele FF's dieser Idee hatten mir nicht gefallen und musste deswegen also eine eigene Schreiben. Das Spezielle war eben nur, das es ein ungewöhnliches Paaring im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich hoffe du hattest deshalb Spaß am Lesen ;)  
Zu der Bitte, mehr von mir zu lesen, kann ich eventuell sogar bestätigen xD Ich werde zu allererst einmal mein Sequel hier hochladen, bis diese auch beendet ist und dann werden neue FF's kommen. Hm. Vielleicht sogar eine **Dramione Fanfiction**, wissen zu ich es aber noch nicht. Vielleicht auch etwas ganz anderes. Mal schauen ;)  
Ich freu mich das du so sehr für diese Geschichte bist. Aber das mit den Reviews haben ich ja schon ober diagnosiziert, woran das eventuell liegen könnte. Das Paar ist nunmal Recht ungewöhnlich und so viel ich weiß sind hier mehr Leser die das Paaring Oliver/Katie mögen, wouzu ich NICHT dazugehöre. Und gerade deshalb, das Oliver so scheiße wegkommt ist die Story nicht gerade einer der, die viele Reviews erhält. Aber mir macht das ehrlich ncihts aus. Ich bin froh, das es überhaupt welche gibt, die meine FF lesen. Das macht mich als Autor wirklich stolz^^  
Und deswegen auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an dich!_

Ohne euch Leser wäre ich hier wirklich, ehrlich aufgeschmissen! ;)

Und mit diesem Schlusssatz verabschiede ich mich nun von euch. Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und das ihr bei meinem Sequel als Treue-Leser wieder mitdabei seit. Ich würde mich freuen!

Bis dahin...  
Noch eine frohe (und wahrscheinlich Sommerhitzende) Woche.

Lg **SarinaChan91**


End file.
